A New Beginning
by OhxMyxStarsx
Summary: Starfire loses her memory in a freak accident during battle. After her disappearance, the Teen Titans are no more and have gone their separate ways. What happens when Starfire comes back four years later?
1. Prologue

**I did something weird... I started writing _Light in the Dark_, but then had an even better idea. That idea was this story. So anyone who reads my story _Light in the Dark_, I'm sorry, but I've put it on hold. I will pick it back up again at some point, but my heart is in this now.**

* * *

It has been four years since the disappearance of Starfire. The Titans were no longer teens, Cyborg, the oldest, being twenty-one and the other four being twenty. Starfire and Robin had been together for two years, and while they had some ups and downs, they were happy and in love with each other. Beast Boy and Raven also began dating the year after Starfire and Robin. They were happy too, in their own way. Cyborg had been dating Bumblebee here and there, and was just about to make things official with her. But then during their final battle as the Titans, everything changed.

The battle took place in at the abandoned oil rig just off the coast of Jump City. The rig was high up on a pier overlooking the ocean. The Titans traced Slade there after he had threatened to blow up Titans Tower. Having stopped Slade from doing so, Robin busied himself with trying to prevent Slade from escaping again, leaving the other four to destroy the Slade robots. While trying to protect Beast Boy who was becoming surrounded, Starfire shot a massive star bolt at a number of robot henchman. What Starfire didn't know, however, was that she accidentally aimed her star bolt at spilt oil. This launched a series of explosions along a portion of the rig and pier. Luckily, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the other side of the pier. Robin was traveling by speedboat after Slade who fled the scene. But Starfire had been hovering too close to that side of the pier. As she quickly tried to fly away, she was hit by several large pieces of shrapnel, one hitting her sharply in the right side of her head. She began to lose consciousness, and by the time the others even realized she was hit in the explosion, she was already underwater.

What the Titans didn't know was that a bounty hunter was sent from Tamaran to find and capture Starfire. The day before the battle, Galfore had contacted Starfire to tell her of Prince Karras who had overthrown the current Tamaranean government as well as Galfore, the current Grand Ruler. He was able to tell her of the search for her before he was put in prison for treason.

Starfire sunk farther into the ocean and the Titans, minus Robin, scrambled to find her. Beasty Boy turned into a number of sea creatures searching the water as Raven tried to find her with her telepathically. Cyborg frantically tried to contact Robin, but received no answer from the dying girl's lover. Despite the Titans efforts, Tamaran found her first. She was rescued from the water and then snuck away onto a small spaceship so that her team would not find her and go after her.

The Titans, unable to find Starfire in the sea, were forced into facing their worst fear. An hour went by, and they knew that even if they did find her in the water, they would not find her alive. Soon after the three Titans stopped their search, Robin arrived back on the oil rig pier. Raven took him aside to tell him what had happened. And after losing Slade, this was just too much. Robin actually broke down in Raven's arms. While the mask soaked up his tears, the convulsing sobs made it known that he was experiencing utter heartbreak. Robin just kept repeating, "But I love her…but I love her…" in between his cries.

And now just four years after the alleged death of Starfire, the Titans are no longer a team. Raven and Beast Boy continued, as they guided each other through the loss of not only their beloved friend, but also their team. They are still living together in Jump City where Raven works as a doctor. Cyborg, who saw Starfire as his baby sister, was plagued with a depression after the loss of her. She was always the light that made him feel accepted among normal people. He ended his connection with Bumblebee, as well as everyone else. No one knows where he is today.

Robin went back to Gotham city. At twenty years of age, he decided to attend college in the field of criminal justice. In honor of Starfire, who even after his loss, he is still completely and utterly in love with, he adopted a new alias. He now balances school, heroism as Nightwing, and the sadness for his loss in his everyday life. Now he is graduated from the University of Gotham and is living in Bludhaven working as a junior detective by day and Nightwing by night.

And where is Starfire? After being taken from Earth by the Tamaranean bounty hunter, she was brought back to the palace in Tamaran, now being ruled by King Karras. She stayed in a coma for over a year. After being hit in the right side of her brain, she experienced severe memory loss. She remembers nothing of her life on Earth, including her friends and her boyfriend. When she awoke, they were able to convince her that she was put into a coma after being injured while the Gordanian's tried to take her away from Tamaran. She was told that her parents were killed on the same day she was put into a coma, and that the whereabouts of her brother and sister are unknown. Everything about the Citadel and the Psion's has been left out, and she remembers none of it. She doesn't remember being a slave or the experiments she underwent in which she gained her powers. King Karras, now her betrothed, and his advisors were able to train her into being cold and heartless; a strong Tamaranean warrior. She is not the Starfire that she was with the Titans. She has even lost her faith in her k'norfka. She remembers Galfore, but as she still has her trust in Tamaran, she believed that he was right to be put in prison for treason.

Now Galfore is old and dying. He requested that Starfire go and see him one last time. She complies, feeling a soft spot for him. She is escorted by guards down to the dungeon for special prisoners where Galfore is being held. She orders her guards to leave her and Galfore alone.

"Koriand'r, my little bumgorf. How I have missed you." He stands up from the floor of his cell to move over to the cell bars where Starfire is just outside of. Starfire feels her heart swell at the sight of him. She believes that she has missed him too. _But he has wronged Tamaran, _she thinks to herself.

"Hello, Galfore," she says coldly.

"Koriand'r, you have changed so much. Do you not remember how I loved you?"

"Love is _rutha_, weak."

Galfore shakes his head. "No, Princess, you were different. You loved with all of your heart, even after what happened to you."

She becomes confused. "What…what are you talking about? The comatose stage I was put into?"

"No, what happened before then. When you were sent away to the Gordanian's. Please, Princess, remember!" _Remember. _It rings through her head. It feels as though something is trying to break through a wall in her mind. Memories? But of what?

"I-I do not-"

"You were given up by your father for a peace treaty. And then when you escaped, Komand'r sent you to the Citadel. And the Psion's… don't you remember what they did to you?" _Komand'r… but no one knows where she is_, she thinks to herself. She sees a vision of a young girl screaming, being dragged away from her mother and father. A young girl that resembles herself.

"Koriand'r we do not have much time before they come back down here. Please remember. Remember your time on Earth. Remember the friends you made." Footsteps are heard running down the stairs. Shouting in Tamaranean, guards with swords charging toward Galfore. "Princess! Find the Titans! Find them, for they are your family now. But remember me as well!" Starfire is pulled back away from the prison cell and taken back up that stairs. Screams are heard as Galfore is killed.

As she is dragged away, bits of memories come back to her. She remembers the creature that defiled her body in the Citadel. She remembers a ferris wheel at a fair with a spiky-haired teenage boy. She can feel energy spreading through her body, a feeling she cannot describe. She is taken to the great hall where her fiancé King Karras sits at his throne. But she doesn't even see him. All she sees is the film reel of the life she can hardly remember playing through her head. _This is not where I belong_, she thinks. _Robin, where is Robin? Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy… why am I here?_

And after all these years, she feels the righteous fury throughout her. Green orbs of light burst from her hands in all directions. Beams from her eyes light the room. She can almost remember the person she once was. And while she cannot remember everything, it is enough to know that Tamaran is no longer her home.

She destroys everything in her path. One can say she has gone mad, but truly she is just trying to escape from another prison that she has been sent to. And just like with the Gordanian's and the Citadel and the Psion's, she will declare her freedom.

She is the only Tamaranean in the palace that possesses the powers that she does, and none of them stand a chance. With anger and loathing in her heart, she breaks free from the confinement of the palace and the pursuit of the royal guard and exit's the Tamaranean atmosphere. She doesn't know where on Earth to go or how to get there. All she knows is that she needs to find the Teen Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Without a glance back at her home planet, Starfire flies toward Earth. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy. _How could I forget them? _she thinks to herself. She begins to realize the time they spent apart, feeling a longing for them and missing them so. She loves them all so much. Where are they now?

She approaches Earth, no more than maybe ten minutes away from its atmosphere. She aims toward North America. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she reached her true home. She can remember the beautiful view from the roof of the tower, the special place she shared with Robin. _Oh Robin, where are you?_

Not before long, she nears a large city. An unfortunate blank in her memory is exactly where Titan's Tower was. She could not name the city of its location. But she has a plan.

She plants her feet on the concrete behind a large building. She takes a minute to brush her fingers through her hair and smooth out her clothing. She's going to need to figure out something new to wear. Her royal garments were even more revealing than she remembers her Titan's uniform to be. She takes the crown from her face and holds it in her hands. After a moment's consideration, she tosses it in the dumpster.

Starfire lets out a sigh before making her way down the alley. She reaches a busy street. Traffic is piled up and people line the roads calling out "taxi". She sees billboards and posters lining the streets, but can't seem to understand what they are saying. She knew English, didn't she? Starfire could remember when she made lip contact with Robin when she first arrived on Earth. But for some reason, she couldn't understand a single word. She opens her mouth to speak, but only mumbles Tamaranean. She tries a couple of other alien languages and remembers those clearly. She shakes her head, frustrated. What a terrible time for her to forget English.

She notices a group of boys standing on the corner near a bench, seeming to be a designated bus stop. She decides that the boys are around seventeen years of age. Starfire walks up to them, obviously without saying a word, and plants her mouth against a short blond boy with glasses. She holds it there for a second, letting the information sink in. She pulls away and continues down the street, leaving the boy stunned behind her.

She follows a crowd along the sidewalk, glancing around and keeping her eye open for a library. She remembers a past trip to the library that she took with Raven. It was the first time she had ever seen one. After wandering around for hours, Raven found her sitting at a large, strange-looking computer.

"Friend Raven, what is this for?" Starfire presses on the keys randomly. Raven stops her hands.

"Here," says Raven. She motions for Starfire to get up from the chair. She takes the seat. "This is to look at records and newspapers. You can type in the search engine here," she points to the upper right corner of the screen. "Like I'm going to type Batman." She clicks on the keys, searching for the Dark Knight. "Press enter. Then it'll show me all the newspaper and magazine articles that Batman has ever been featured in." Starfire was astounded by that information. She could look up anyone? She spent the next hour reading every article ever written on the Teen Titans.

After about a half an hour of walking, she approached a man at a magazine stand. "Excuse me, sir?" The short man looked up at her from his newspaper. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"C-Can I help you, miss?"

She smiled kindly. "Could you possibly tell me where I can locate the library?"

He just blinked at her for a second. "Uh, yeah. You're just a block away." He leaned out of the magazine stand to point down the street. "Just get down to that light and take a left. A couple of buildings down and you'll hit a large marble monster of a monument. You can't miss it." He sits back down but keeps his eyes glued to her. She shudders when she notices his eyes travel down her body. She really needs to find some clothes that don't reveal her entire stomach.

"I thank you," she says, about to walk away. "Oh, but one more thing. Can you tell me what city I am in?"

"Steel City, miss. Hey, you look a lot like that Starfire."

"Oh yes. I have been told that I resemble her. Thank you for the information, sir." She bolts away from the man. While she knows she can be easily recognized, she doesn't want to confirm who she is. She would rather find the Teen Titan's before they hear about her return on the news.

She travels down the block and turns where the man says. Sure enough, she finds a large marble building with tall pillars in the front. She walks through the automatic doors, which do not seem fitting for such a beautiful building, and goes over to clerk's desk. As she approaches the desk, a stocky woman with glasses looks up at her with a strange look on her face. Starfire can't decide what she could be thinking. Maybe it's regarding her appearance? She shifts uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" asks the woman.

Starfire clears her throat. "Can you direct me to the computers that could locate newspaper articles about people that I search for?"

She gives her a look like she's an idiot. "Yeah, all the way in the back. Right side of the building." She looks back down at what she was doing before. _How rude_, thinks Starfire. But she just shrugs and walks to the back of the library. She reaches the far right corner and finds the computers. They're not as big as the one she had seen with Raven, but they seem to do the same. She enters the words "Teen Titans" into the search engine like Raven had showed her. She presses enter and waits for the information to flow. Suddenly, the screen comes alive with several different articles and video links from news channels. She tries to think back to the last memory she had of being with the Titans. She remembers it being the summer. She and Robin were holding hands walking through the hallway. It was time for bed, and they had been sharing his room. Summer. Summer… when? She looks through the articles and finds one dating back five years ago. Her name is mentioned in the article. It talks about Starfire and Robin being seen together at the park. So this is before she left Earth. She scrolls through the articles and catches her name in another one. It is titled, "Where Have Our Titans Gone?".

"The city grieves after the declared death of beloved hero Starfire, member of the Teen Titans. The twenty year old alien girl allegedly drowned in the sea after being knocked unconscious during battle against the notorious Slade. Though her body has still not been found, it was decided that there would be no way that she could have survived. The Titans have since been spotted fighting crime on a few occasions after the death of their team member. But after the Teen Titans failed to arrive at the scene of an attack by Cinderblock, Jump City began to wonder where their heroes might be. It was discovered that on Tuesday September 8th, the Titans evacuated their Tower." As she reads, tears begin to spill along her cheeks. The left Jump City on September 8th. _Yes, Jump City, my true home. _She begins to remember more. She looks through more articles, finding one about Beast Boy and Raven. "Months after the Titans disappeared, well-known heroes Raven and Beast Boy met up with the mayor of Jump City to discuss their return. Though it is unknown as to where the disappeared to for the past six months, we now know that the two will remain in the city. But they have one condition; they will not be expected to fight crime. They ex-heroes have no comment as to why they have given up their ways, but only say that they want to begin normal lives. Of course, we will always recognize them as Raven and Beast Boy, but they will walk among us as regular citizens of Jump City." Raven and Beast Boy stayed in Jump? But that was nearly three years ago. She's been off the planet for four years, who knows where they are now?

_Robin_, says a nagging voice in the back of her head. Her fingers pluck on the keyboard. She presses enter, sending his name through the computer. She scrolls through the articles, searching for any that were written in the past four years. If Raven and Beast Boy went back to Jump, then where were Cyborg and Robin? She finds a Gotham Times article from four years ago. Apparently, Batman got his Robin back for a few years. She typed in the search engine again. Dick Grayson. Just as she suspected, he returned back to the Wayne Manor at the same time that Robin returned. He had made an appearance at a number of parties. Her heart throbbed as she read about him. He never responded to any interviews regarding the Teen Titans. Or her. Apparently, his reactions to her name were not pleasant. The newspapers claimed he was "certainly heartbroken".

Starfire begins to feel the pain of the loss. As she reads about her friends, she realizes just how much she misses them. She thinks that even though she didn't remember them these past few years, part of her yearned for them. Yearned for her Robin.

Tears flowed as she stumbled across a few more recent articles. Dick Grayson's graduation from Gotham University. His departure from Gotham City and his father. His arrival at Bludhaven, working as a junior detective. It's just a hunch, but she searches for it anyway. Nightwing.

More tears escape her eyes as she discovers articles that locate Nightwing in Bludhaven. He still took the name. And she knew that he did it for her. _Nightwing, _she croons in her head. She'll have to get used to that. He'll be twenty-four now, just like the others, except for Cyborg. What does he look like now?

She types in one last name. Cyborg. There are no new articles about him. No arrival in a new city and he hasn't been spotted driving his "baby" around. She sighs. _Where is my big brother?_

She gets up from the computer and notices a large map on the wall. A little star with a "You Are Here!" indicated Steel City. She traces her finger around the map searching for Bludhaven. She leaves her finger there. Then she traces her other finger around to find Jump City. Jump is closer to Steel City than Bludhaven, and while she wants to get to Nightwing as soon as possible, it will save her time to find Raven and Beast Boy. Hopefully they are still in Jump, or this will be for naught.

She exits the library and heads to the back of the building. She tries to conjure up happy thoughts, thinking of her friends and her discoveries. Slowly her feet begin to lift off the ground. She pushes way from the concrete and soars in the direction of Jump City.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of flying, Starfire reaches a body of water. She flies along the beach, her heart quickening. Suddenly she sees something in the distance. She begins flying out over the water toward a small island. This is it. She's found her home.

Titan's Tower stands tall, overlooking the sea in a protective stance over Jump City. Starfire hovers around the building, placing her feet on the rooftop. And just at the perfect time. The sun is setting, and this is the time when she and Robin, now Nightwing, would come out onto the roof together to watch the sun go down. It started when they were just friends, a mere coincidence the first time they both showed up on the roof together. But it grew into their own personal thing. Starfire walks out onto the ledge and takes a seat. As she waits for the sun to set, she can't help but wonder if Nightwing still watches it. Does he go onto his roof top in Bludhaven? Does he still think of her?

As the sky grows dark, Starfire gets back up onto her feet. She wipes a tear that escaped and turns around to find the door. She wiggles the door knob just to make sure, but of course it's locked. But this should be no problem. She leans back and rocks forward, slamming her fists against the door. It falls down in a loud groan. She flicks the light switch but nothing happens. She sighs. _Of course the power is off, _she thinks,_ we don't live here any more_. She creates a star bolt to give her light as she makes her way down the stairs.

Gliding over the steps, she finally reaches the top floor. This is where Nightwing's room was located. Starfire pressed firmly against the door, pushing it onto the ground. She steps around it and peers into the room. All of his old furniture is gone. His bed, the dresser, the curtains, the desk. But despite the missing items, she can still feel him there. She walks around the room, sliding her fingers along the wall. Memories flood her clouded mind, so many memories that happened in this room. Striping of the clothing, touching, pure love. She feels a terrible pain in her heart, a gripping sadness. She leans against the wall and slides down, placing her head in her hands as she let herself cry. Why did this all have to happen? She was taken away from her home, but how? Why? She just doesn't understand.

Suddenly, she hears a high pitching whirring sound, gradually growing louder, as a dark shadow steps through the moonlight from the windows. Starfire staggers up against the wall, standing a good foot shorter than the figure in front of her.

"Yo, what the hell are you doin' in my tower?"

Starfire knew that voice. Slowly, so as not to cause alarm, she raises her hand in a glowing green orb. Her green light illuminates the figures face, showing an astonished Cyborg. Starfire smiled so brightly, she can't remember ever feeling this happy.

"Friend!" she exclaims, causing Cyborg's eyes to widen and his mouth falls open. He lowers his sonic canon, staring at her, his facial expression unchanging.

"It… it can't be. You… Starfire?"

"Yes," she says, taking a step towards him. "It is me, I swear."

"Oh thank God." He plunges toward her, wrapping her up in a bone-crunching hug. "Oh please tell me this ain't a dream. This would be a really, really cruel dream."

Starfire chuckles. "It is not a dream, Cyborg, for in dreams you cannot feel the pain of a bear hug."

Cyborg laughs. "Sorry, I just can't believe it's really you. What happened to you?" "I cannot remember," says Starfire. "All I know is I ended up on Tamaran. But you all believed me to be dead?" "Yeah, I mean, you fell in the ocean and we couldn't find you. We searched for so long, but I guess it was all for nothing." Starfire places a comforting hand on Cyborg's arm. "Well, I am home now and I am never leaving again. I hope you do not mind me asking, but why you are still here?" "Here, as in, in the tower? I left Jump City when everyone else did. After I heard about BB and Rae coming back, I hid out in the tower." Starfire gives him a questioning look, pleading for more answers. "It was just too painful to see everyone." She nods her head understanding. "Why did everyone leave Jump?" "We had a memorial service for you at the Justice League headquarters. I really don't want to talk about that. But you should know that every hero known to man was in attendance. Everybody missed you, Starfire. So we should probably let the JLH know that you're alive. But anyway, after that, we stayed in Gotham with Bruce. But then Robin basically told is to get lost." Starfire clenched her fists. How could he treat his friends that way? "He made you leave? But why?" Cyborg gripped her upper arms, demanding her attention. "Starfire, don't get upset. You didn't see him. He was... a mess. After he thought you had died, he just lost it. He couldn't even go to your memorial. He just stayed at Bruce's. We all had a huge fight over that, which is when the team really started to fall apart." Cyborg shook his head. "Without you, we could never be the Titans."

"I am sorry for what my disappearance has put all of you through."

"It's not your fault, you didn't mean to blow up the oil rig and get launched into the ocean. I'm just so glad you're back."

"Yes," says Starfire, getting excited. "And now I shall find Beast Boy and Raven. Soon we will all be together again."

"Well, you know Robin's got a new city. He'll never want to leave Bludhaven."

Starfire considered this. "Is it wrong for me to go see him? To disturb this new life that he has built?"

Cyborg shook his head. "He's been beating himself up for not being there to save you. He really hates himself, Starfire. He needs to see you."

"Even if it is only for one last time," says Starfire sullenly. They stand there together in the dark, feeling the happiness of her return, but still feeling the sadness of their broken team. After a few moments of silence, Cyborg clears his throat.

"Cheer up, Princess. I know where to find BB and Rae. I've been keeping tabs on them. They really do make a cute couple," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

Starfire giggles. "Yes, I would very much like to see them again. Let us go now." Starfire flashes a star bolt to give them light as they travel down the stairs. Two more floors down and she gets impatient. She hovers up to grab Cyborg by his shoulders and flies down the remaining floors. They land in the common room where Starfire forms another star bolt. The green light casts over the old sofa in the living room space and the old kitchen that she loved so much. She remembers back when her and Cyborg used to cook meals for the rest of the Titans together. He taught her Earth recipes so the team would actually eat what she cooked. Oh, how she had missed her big brother.

"Cyborg, why do you not turn on the power?"

"Don't want the city to know I'm here. As far as they know, I've disappeared, too."

"How do you get food if you cannot go out and do the grocery shopping?"

"I technically don't need to eat, well, my robot self doesn't need to. I just really like food."

"Oh," says Starfire, running her hands along the back of the couch. Memories flash: video games with Beast Boy, talking with Raven, making out with Nightwing…

"Okay," says Cyborg who is now standing next to her. He holds his arm out in front of him, where a little flap has opened up displaying a map. Two little blinking dots appear within the same area of the map.

"Did you put trackers on them?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "No, they just always kept their communicators with them. I guess they still have hope." He presses on the dots, which brings up another screen with what seems to be an address and coordinates on it. "Right in the center of town. Well I know Raven has work in the morning, but she is also on call a lot. But Beast Boy doesn't really work. So he'll be home when we go over tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Starfire whines. "But I so very much want to see them. Surely it is not too late?"

Cyborg looks at his arm again. "Well, it's 9:30. I doubt that BB will be asleep." He looks at Starfire, who displays large puppy dog eyes. "Alright, let's go." Starfire squeals, suddenly reaching for Cyborg and flying out the door.

Starfire soars over to city with Cyborg under her. This is the happiest she can remember feeling in such a long time. She thinks about how she's finally being reunited with her friends, and finally, happy tears spring from her eyes rather than tears of sadness. Cyborg reaches up to tap her shoulder and points down to a building below. Starfire begins descending towards the large apartment building, landing on the rooftop.

"You know, Star we coulda just used the-" Starfire pounds open the rooftop door, finding a stairwell "front door. But this works too." Cyborg follows as she leads them down the stairs to the top floor. When they reach an elevator, he stops to look at the screen on his arm again. "They're on the 6th floor. Apartment 6J" Starfire nods her head and enters the elevator. It takes them down the 9 floors to where Raven and Beast Boy live. They walk down the hallway until they reach the door reading 6J.

"Perhaps you should go first," says Starfire. "That way you can maybe give them a little warning. At least they know you are alive." Cyborg makes a sound of agreement as he picks the locked door with one of the tool extensions on his index finger. To door pops open soundlessly, and he enters slowly.

Raven, who is sitting on the couch next to Beast Boy, had began to sense something that she hadn't in a long time. A feeling of happiness invaded her mind. She only knew of one person who ever felt this happy.

"No," she says, basically to herself. Beast Boy gives her a worrying glance. He reaches for her hand, about to speak when black magic covers his mouth. "Garfield, there's someone here."

They both stand up from the couch and turn around to see Cyborg standing in their living room. Raven yelps in surprise and Beast Boy somewhat hides behind her. Finally, they register the face they are seeing.

"Cy? Dude!" Beast Boy lunges at him, transforming into a bear to give him a literal bear hug. Cyborg laughs, actually happy to see his friends now that he no longer feels sadness for Starfire.

"Hey, grass stain. Yo Rae! C'mere!" Cyborg reaches for her to bring her into the hug as well. She hesitantly receives it, slightly patting him on the back.

"I can't believe you're here! How've you been?"

Cyborg shakes his head. "We can talk about me later. Right now, I have a surprise for you two."


	4. Chapter 4

**So those of you who read my story _Light in the Dark, _do not fear! I am merely having an issue with writers block, but had some great ideas for A New Beginning. I have Christmas Break coming up next week, so there will definitely be a lot more coming from both of my stories!**

**The way that they refer to each other will be different. Starfire now thinks of Robin as Nightwing. Cyborg and Beast Boy still know him as Robin. But Raven had come to know him as Dick after Starfire disappeared. Raven is the only one who calls Beast Boy Gar or Garfield as of right now.**

**-Carmen :)**

* * *

Starfire emerges from around the corner, showing herself to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Oh…holy…shit… is this for real?"

At the sound of Beast Boy's voice after all these years, Starfire can barely keep her feet off the ground. He sprints toward her, and transforming mid-air into a small green kitten, and jumps into her arms. He purrs wildly as he rubs against her hands, arms, and face. Starfire holds him tight. Oh how she missed her playful little brother. But she looks up at Raven, now adorned in a white cloak rather than the familiar blue, to see her eyes wide but mouth set in a straight line. She appears to be frozen solid, expression unchanging. Starfire sets down the green kitten, who transforms back into Beast Boy.

"Raven," says Starfire, taking a step towards her and reaching out her hand. Raven's eyes take on a glazed look, shaking her head. Starfire, confused, drops her hand back down to her side and cocks her head. Raven continues shaking her head as her face puckers and a tear falls down her cheek.

"I told him," she says, letting the tears fall. "I told him that I could still feel you. Your soul was not gone, but distant." She frantically wipes at her face. "I knew that you weren't dead but he wouldn't listen!" She launches herself into Starfire's arms. Starfire is surprised as Raven sobs in her arms. What happened to her emotionless friend? She remembered that Raven had to keep her emotions in check in order to control her powers. Starfire herself had experienced the difficulty when they switched bodies.

Starfire steps back, but holds Raven at arms length. "I do not understand."

Raven shakes her head. "Dick gave up. He gave up so quickly after I told him you had disappeared. But after I still didn't feel your soul leave, I tried to tell him that you hadn't gone. He just told me to shut up and let it go."

"Dick?" asks Starfire.

"It's a nickname for Richard." Starfire nods. She forgot that Batman/Bruce had often called him that, as Alfred had as well.

"All this time, Starfire, I could sense you. But you were so far away."

"In Tamaran," says Starfire. "I do not know how, but I was there."

"We can figure that out later," a few more tears fall down Raven's cheeks. "You're here now."

Starfire nods. "You are different, friend."

"Everything's different," says Raven. Starfire nods sadly. Raven gives her a small smile. "But yes, I am very different."

"Good different," says Beast Boy as he steps toward Raven and puts and arm around her. "After you left, she went through a whole lotta shit with her emotions. Had an issue with Trigon."

"After you disappeared, I felt the loss of a loved one. My sister." Raven takes her hand. "And then I opened myself up to loving Garfield. Trigon isn't the biggest fan of love. But we shouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"I am sorry that I could not be here for you, Raven."

"Well honestly, if you hadn't disappeared, I would probably still be… well… the

old me. And I like this me." Raven smiles up at Beast Boy. "But Starfire, what exactly happened on Tamaran?"

"I'm not quite sure. I woke up, and they told me that I was injured and put into a coma after the Gordanian's tried to take me. They said that my parents were dead, and my siblings had gone missing. I had no choice but to believe them, for I could not remember a single thing. Not the Citadel or the Psion's… what my father and sister had done. I could not remember how treacherous Tamaran truly was, and so I continued to trust them. The And'r rule was overthrown, Galfore put into prison, and Karras being put up as King. I knew him from my training from the Warlords of Okaara. We were betrothed and planned on marrying in, well, about two Earth months from now." Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped. "Friends, keep in mind that I did not remember who Robin was." Starfire fiddled with her hands. "I was not that Starfire that I used to be, and that I am now once again. I was… heartless. I shunned Galfore. But then he requested that I see him, for he was dying. And for some reason, I was drawn to him. It was then when he was able to remind me of my life, my true life. Who I really was. They killed him and I escaped."

"Galfore is dead?" asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded sullenly.

"You say that you just woke up? And you lost your memory… come here." Starfire steps closer to Raven as she places her hands on her head. "I see. A lot of damage was done to the right side of your brain. Nothing life threatening that I can tell. But I understand the memory loss now." She releases Starfire. "You had been hit on the side of the head during and explosion. That's when you fell into the ocean." Starfire nods, though she can't remember any explosion. "It's okay, Star. You'll remember someday. I would like to heal you, but it would take a lot of energy to do it all at once, especially because of the amount of damage. I can only maybe do it once a week." Raven took Starfire into her and Beast Boy's bedroom, leaving the boys to catch up in the kitchen over beers. Starfire was jubilant in the presence of Raven. Besides Nightwing, Raven had been one of her best friends. She was the sister that Blackfire never tried to be.

"Now, memories aren't going to come flying back in with these little healing sessions. If your memory does completely return, it'll take some times. But you might remember some more little things like you have been."

"I thank you, Raven."

"No problem, of course. I don't even feel that weak. Gunshot wounds are more difficult than that." Raven widens her eyes, jolting slightly, and turning to look at Starfire. Maybe she shouldn't have said that? If she couldn't remember the Titans before, then she probably doesn't remember when Dick was shot during a bank robbery, jumping in front of Starfire. But she just looks back at Raven, not even realizing what she meant. "Can I ask you something, Starfire?"

"You may."

"Do you still love Dick?"

Starfire feels a lump in her throat. She looks down, considering what to say. "I remember how much I loved him. How happy I was. I remember the laughter, the fun, and the intimacy we shared. I cannot believe that I forgot him. If I was so in love with him, how could I possibly forget everything we had?"

"You couldn't control that, Starfire. You didn't mean to get injured."

"Yes. I realize that now. But these past few days on my own, I've had a lot of time to think. And I feel that nothing has changed. My feelings for Nightwing have not changed. And if he would have me again, I would not hesitate." Starfire wipes away a stray tear. "But I fear that his life is so different now. That maybe he no longer misses me. While I want him to know that I am alive, I will not bother him to love me again."

"He was different when you left. He completely changed. The Dick that he displayed to us was different from what he was feeling on the inside. I know because I felt his pain. Literally. His sadness was such a strong emotion that it poured from him. I felt it all over the tower. But he turned cold and ran away from us. I don't know how he is now. But I believe that he still needs you to be himself again." Raven walks over to Starfire, reaching up to place a hand on her shoulder. "And if for some reason he doesn't love you and he doesn't miss you, I'll kick his ass. And I'm sure Cyborg and Gar would be happy to join in." This made Starfire giggle.

"I just need to see him again, Raven. Even if he never wants to see me again after. Just one last time."

"I understand. But it is 3:00 in the morning, Gar and Cyborg have probably already gotten drunk in my kitchen, and I just got my best friend back." She grins at Starfire. "Quite the overwhelming night, I must say. So I'm going to make a bed up for you in the spare room and put Cyborg on the couch. We can find Dick tomorrow."

"Sounds wonderful." The two walk out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. Empty beer cans litter the kitchen sink, but the guys are no where to be found. Suddenly, laughter is heard from the living room. They go and find Cyborg and Beas Boy side by side on the couch, gaming controllers in hand. They two are shouting back and forth at each other, back into their competitive gaming style.

"You know what," says Raven, nudging Starfire in the arm. "I missed this."

"Oh man, you so did not just run me off the road, you cheat!"

"You bet your sorry ass, I did. And I won!"

Starfire giggles. "Yes. I missed my family."

* * *

**I am writing the next chapter literally right now! Next up, Nightwing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Nightwing. Come in, Nightwing. Richard Grayson? DICK!"

Raven sits before her laptop, locked in the bathroom so the others don't hear. She stares at the black screen, willing Dick to answer her call. She hangs up and tries again. And again.

"God damn, Raven. What the hell do you want now?"

Raven huffs. "Umm, excuse me? I haven't tried to talk to you in three years."

"Which is exactly why I didn't answer. Thought maybe it was a mistake."

"Well unfortunately, it wasn't… why don't you put a shirt on, _dick._"

Nightwing makes a face. "Very funny. You call at 6 A.M., this is what you get."

"And I thought you were an early riser."

"Was," says Nightwing. "So what is it?"

Raven crosses her arms. "What would you say if I told you I just wanted to say hello?"

Nightwing remains emotionless. "I wouldn't believe you."

"Fine." Raven sighs. "We found something."

He grunts, sounding bored or annoyed. "What."

"I can't explain it here. It's something you have to see."

"So put in on the screen."

"I can't. I need you to meet us at Bruce's."

"And why should I?"

"Because it's Starfire."

She could tell that Nightwing was fighting to hide his emotions. Something flashed across his face, but he quickly replaced it with indifference.

"We should send it to Galfore. He'd want to have a proper Tamaranean funeral."

"There's another thing… Galfore is dead."

"What? How?"

"That's all the information I have. I called their first to alert them that we had found her body, but apparently Galfore had been overthrown and put in prison. They want nothing to do with Starfire now."

"Oh. Well…" Nightwing looks down and Raven can hear him take a deep breath. "We will arrange a funeral for her on earth. She will be buried by my parents." Raven nods. "I will meet you at Bruce's." He hangs up before saying goodbye. This slightly hurts Raven, but she's so used to this cold attitude of his that he adopted that she can only admit to feeling anger towards him.

"Asshole," says Raven. She huffs, slamming the laptop shut and exiting the bathroom. After putting her laptop back in the living room, she heads back into her Gar's bedroom to get a little more sleep before they go.

"Yo, we got waffles up in here!"

Raven groans and looks at the clock. 10:00. She reaches over and smacks Gar on the chest. "Garfield. Wake up. Cyborg made food." He immediately sits up.

"Food? Sweet!" He throws off his covers and runs from the room, leaving Raven behind.

"He's never that excited about my cooking," she says to herself. She shakes her head, and gets up from the bed.

Starfire sets down a bowl of fruit onto Raven and Beast Boy's dining room table. She woke up this morning to Cyborg shaking her arm. He suggested that they make a breakfast for their friends, seeing how they were staying in their apartment. Cyborg had gone to start the waffles so Starfire could change into the clothes that Raven had borrowed her. She had brought her a green v-neck shirt and yoga capri pants. She knew wouldn't be able to fit into Raven's jeans, seeing how she was not only taller, but also curvier, but the yoga's fit her well enough.

Starfire goes back into the kitchen to grab the syrup and butter just as Beast Boy comes barreling in.

"Good morning, friend," exclaims Starfire cheerfully. "You may go into the dining room. Cyborg is almost finished with the waffles."

"Thanks, Starfire," says Beast Boy, who gives her peck on the cheek before heading into the dining room. Raven soon enters the kitchen, looking quite tired.

"Are you the okay, Raven?"

"Yeah, just had some trouble sleeping."

"Waffles are ready!" Cyborg hands the full platter to Starfire so he can clean up some of his mess.

"Glorious! It has been so long since I have had the earth food." Raven follows her into the dining. The four of them feast on their breakfast, silently enjoying each others company.

"Well isn't this a nice little vegetarian meal," says Beast Boy. Cyborg slams his fist on the table.

"Man, this ain't no veggie-loving meal. Ya'll just didn't have any bacon."

"That's because bacon is for murderers."

"No, bacon is for _normal people_."

Starfire and Raven look at each other, laughing when they make eye contact. While Raven used to be annoyed by this same old conversation, she doesn't mind it now. It reminds her of how life was four years ago. Starfire can't stop smiling. She always thought this argument was comical.

"So I talked to Dick," says Raven, shutting the two boys up. Starfire drops her fork.

"You did?"

Raven nods. "He thinks we found your body. If we had actually found your body, it would still be somewhat preserved. He wants to hold an actual funeral service for you now." Starfire goes white. "We're meeting him at Wayne Manor today."

"Today?" asks Beast Boy. He almost looks unhappy. Which is understandable, seeing how none of them really left it on good terms with Robin.

"You okay, Starfire?" She looks up to see Cyborg looking at her worriedly.

"Yes, it just saddens me to be thought dead."

"He'll know soon though."

"True. Do you think we could do the shopping before we leave? I would really like some new clothes."

"Of course," says Raven. "We can go in an hour if you'd like. We'll be leaving at three."

After their breakfast. Raven and Starfire went to finish getting ready, leaving the boys to clean up the rest of the mess. After showering and changing, the two reunited girls flew off to the Jump City mall. Seeing how Raven and Beast Boy chose not to hide their true hero identities from the public, they are still able to use their powers.

In less than two hours, Starfire has put together a new earthly wardrobe and purchased a new luggage set to carry it all in when they leave for Wayne Manor. She may have gone a little overboard, buying outfits for every season, but she very much enjoyed participating in one of her favorite earthen pastimes. They decided not to fly back, and opted for taking a cab so they could haul all of Starfire's purchases back to the apartment. On the ride home, Starfire let her mind wander off. She thought about tonight, when she would be reunited with Nightwing. She smiled at the thought of seeing his face again. She imagined that he would look older, picturing Robin in her head and aging him by four years.

"What are you thinking about?"

Starfire looks over at her friend, smiling cheekily. "Just wondering how Nightwing looks now."

Raven makes a "pshh" sound. "Well I just saw him shirtless on our transmission this morning." Starfire giggles. "I really hope you can change him back, Starfire. If anyone can, it's you."

Starfire sighs. "I feel as though it is my entire fault for him treating you all this way."

"You can't blame yourself. He's the one that decided to act like an ass."

"I am most excited to see him."

"I'm excited to see his reaction." Starfire gives her friend a pleading look. "Well, you can tell me about it. Of course we're going to leave you two alone." She smiles thankfully at Raven.

After loading Starfire's new belongings into the apartment, which wasn't difficult because of her alien strength, the four began packing. While they were at the mall, Cyborg went back to the Tower to get a few things that he would need. Raven packed for herself as well as Beast Boy, who was currently following Cyborg around like a little puppy. Raven knew how much Gar had missing his best friend. She tried to play video games with him, but he couldn't be as competitive with her. Thank Azar he's back so she doesn't have to pretend to like video games anymore.

By 3:30, despite what had been planned, they were finally ready to head out. Raven had to shut off the gaming console to get the boys to stop. Starfire giggled as they whined and grabbed their luggage. They didn't know how long they would be staying at Wayne Manor, so they just brought a weeks worth of clothes to be safe.

While they are carrying luggage, they know flying will get them there sooner. So Raven creates a large black disk of magic to carry her bags as well as Cyborg and his. Starfire has no problem with carrying hers and Beast Boy's bags on her back as she flies. Beast Boy transforms into a hawk as the four of them take off into the sky. Its four hours to Gotham by car, so this won't take so long.

Starfire felt her heart pounding in her chest the entire flight over. She decided to only think of happy things with her and Nightwing, forgetting all of their past fights and her disappearance. For this reunion, possibly their last, she only wants to remember the good times. Holding hands on the ferris wheel, him pushing her on the swings in the park, going out to see movies. But eventually her thoughts became incoherent as they slowly began to lower to the ground, nearing Gotham City.

They glide over the buildings, touching down just outside of the city. Raven walks up to the intercom next to the closed gate, Starfire making sure to step out of the camera's view. She presses the button, waiting for a response.

"Miss Raven, we have been expecting you." The gate creaks as it opens for the four. "Please, come in. There is a dinner prepared for you."

They pick up their luggage and walk down the path to do large double doors. Alfred opens it before they can even knock, gladly taking their luggage. It is when he sees Starfire that he drops their backs and stumbles slightly.

"Miss Starfire? How can it be?"

"Please, Alfred, I shall explain it all later. I am so happy to see you." She snakes her arms around the old man, embracing him. He returns happily, surprised beyond belief.

"But… you…I do not understand."

"It is a long story. Can we not speak of it over dinner?"

"Yes… of course." He reaches back down for the bags, but Cyborg and Beast Boy beat him to it.

"No need, Alfred," says Cyborg. "You should go and talk with Starfire. She needs your assistance."

"Alright then. You can use the same rooms you had during your previous stay. You remember?" Cyborg and Beast Boy nod, leaving Raven, Starfire, and Alfred. The girls follow Alfred into the kitchen.

"Before you ask anything, Alfred, I need to ask you something." Alfred nods. "First, where are Batman and Nightwing?"

"Master Bruce is in the Bat Cave. He will not be making an appearance until I call down for him for dinner. Master Dick has not arrived from Bludhaven yet. He is set to teleport here at exactly 6:00." Starfire looks at the clock on the kitchen wall. It's 5:35. Starfire nods.

"Now I need to ask if it is okay for me to do the hiding in Nightwing's old room? Surely he will be staying there tonight?"

"Yes, but… are you sure sneaking up on him like this will be best?"

"I'll prepare him for it somewhat, Alfred." says Raven. "I'll ask to talk to him when he gets here and somehow get him up to his room. I'll leave them alone though."

"Well then, if you think this is a good idea, I am fine with it. Would you like to eat first?"

"No thank you, Alfred. My nervousness is making me feel the nauseous." Starfire smiles nervously as Alfred rubs her back in comfort.

"Alright, my dear. I believe you know the way to Master Dick's room. Just remember. A lot of things have changed with Dick. He is 24 years old now. Best of Luck to you, Miss Starfire."

"Don't worry," says Raven. "I'll try to talk to him so your presence doesn't give him a heart attack."

"Thank you for everything, friend." She hugs Raven before heading up the grand staircase to find Nightwing's room. She had to walk all the way down to the very end of the hallway. A very childish "Do Not Enter" sign hung on the door, along with a few bat symbol stickers. She giggle at the though of a young Robin decorating his door. She turned the door knob slowly. She had never seen his childhood room. At the site of it, gasped.

Even her royal chambers were not as large as his bedroom. Half of it seemed for like a living room, while the other half held a very large. She walked over to the bed, covered in red blankets and surrounded by red curtains. She pulled a curtain aside to lie on his bed. She imaged an eight year old boy, just brought into this big new house by his new adoptive father. A small, spiky-haired, adorable little Robin. She smiled a sad smile. The poor boy that lost his parents. She remembered him telling her about it. _The Flying Grayson's_, she thought. That was one reason why he liked to go flying with her. His parents had done the same thing in their circus act. Her heart ached for his loss.

She flipped onto her stomach to pull the curtains aside and peer into his room. On the far wall across from the bed was a large flat screened television. There were couches set up around the T.V. as well as a gaming console set in front of it. There were some posters lining the walls of bands she never heard of. In the far corner of the room, there were several bars set up hanging off the walls and from the ceilings. She remembered similar bars from the Teen Titan's training room. He had enjoyed flipping and spinning around on them, channeling his inner acrobat. Centered in the room was glorious chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving this room of a teenage boy an air of sophistication. She looks about her boyfriend's room. Boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? What is he now? She knows she loves him and she can't wait to see him. But part of her is afraid of the conversation they will soon be having.

Downstairs, Alfred greets a grumpy Richard Grayson as he enters from the teleported in the Bat Cave. Bruce and Dick follow Alfred back through the house and into the kitchen to meet the ex-Titans. Bruce gives them a better greeting than their old leader does. Alfred quietly scolds him for his behavior, but Dick just waves it off.

"Master Dick, I believe Miss Raven has something to discuss with you. She will accompany you to your old bedroom."

"I'm hungry right now, Al, I can talk to her-"

"Right now, Master Dick, you can talk to her right now," says Alfred sternly. There is no room for argument, so Dick grabs his back and follows Raven up the stairs. When they reach his bedroom door, Raven grabs his shoulders and forces him to face her.

"Okay, I lied to you, kind of." Dick gives her a questioning look.

"What do you mean you-"

"Hush," says Raven. "You think we found Starfire's body. Well, that's kind of true. But you're going to walk in there and be very shocked. Right now, all I can say to you is do not be that asshole you've been to us for three years." Raven grabbed each side of his face in her hands and pulled him down to look into her eyes. "Be Starfire's Robin." Then she flung open the door and shoved him in.

Right now, Nightwing is so extremely confused. What the hell was Raven talking about? He looks around his room. What's so shocking about it? He shakes his head as he walks to the other side of his room to open his closet doors. He places his bag on the bench inside of his closet, unzipping it to prop it open. He hears a shift of fabric behind him and he reflexively spins around and reaching toward his utility belt for a birdarang. He keeps a battle-ready stance as he looks towards where he heard the sound. He hears what might be feet placed on the floor and soft footsteps.

"Nightwing?"

His body straightens as the birdarang falls from his hands. Is he hearing things again? It sounded like her voice. He tried to push it off; after her death, he had gone through a little episode. He would actually hear her voice sometimes, crooning his name, saying he loved him. Tears well behind his eyes as he reaches down for his birdarang. When he rises back up, his heart stops.

Staring straight at him is a tall, red haired, orange skinned beauty. Her eyes are so green they seem to glow. Those eyes… they bore into his masked ones. The birdarang falls from his hand again. He can't move. He can't speak.

Starfire takes two steps towards him, but he still doesn't move. She moves closer, reaching a hand towards him. He looks down at her hand, watching as it moves to rest on his chest. Is it real? Is he seeing things? He can feel the pressure of the small hand resting against him. He looks back up at the girl in front of him.

"Nightwing," says Starfire. His new name rolls of her tongue in the way that Robin used to. A built up tear spills over, but he remains unmoving. "Richard," she says now. His eyes widen. She can't be real. How could she be real? He must be crazy!

"Wake up," he says. Suddenly, he falls onto the ground in a ball, holding his head. "Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" He rocks madly, convinced that he's asleep and trying to do something to wake himself up.

Starfire moves down to him, frantically grabbing at him. "Richard, please stop it! Look at me!" She pries at his hands. "I am alive! Please, I am alive!" He stops rocking. He doesn't even seem to breathe. He jerks his head up to look at her, tears leaking through his mask. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Star…Starfire?"

"Yes," she says, her voice thick with happiness and sorrow at the same time. Tears cascade down her cheeks as she grabs at his face. "It is me. Please, you are not asleep. I am here."

"Oh, God." he says throwing himself at her, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. She cries with him, gripping him tightly but carefully so as not to hurt him. Suddenly he pulls back from her and rips off his mask, just staring at her. She looks into his blue eyes that she missed so much, red and puffy and tear-filled. "How?"

"I do not remember what happened to me, Richard. I just woke up on Tamaran one day. Raven is trying to repair me." It seems as though he isn't even listening to her. He grabs at her face, stroking her cheeks, running his fingers through her hair. "I never meant to leave. I never meant for you to think I was dead."

"Oh, Star. I can't even… I just missed you…" A sob rips through him, cutting off his words.

"Sh sh sh," whispers Starfire, cradling his head against her chest. "I am here, Richard. I am with you. And I love you."

* * *

**Up next... bad news for Starfire. Is Richard/Dick/Nightwing taken?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Let's see how many we can get this chapter! I love feedback... so talk to me! **

**Love you guys! - Carmen :)**

* * *

Dick lies in Starfire's arms as she strokes his hair. _And I love you… And I love you… And I love you…_ He thought he'd never hear those words again. He feels her lithe hands snake through his long hair. It's grown past his eyebrows. He had kept cutting it after the Titan's disbanded, but remembered a few months ago how Starfire had described the Nightwing she met. He wanted to grow his hair out for her. She said she had liked the way it looked.

She told him that she loved him. His heart fluttered. After all these years, she still loved him. He wanted to ask her why she was on Tamaran for so long, but he just couldn't yet. He didn't want to say a word for fear that he would shatter this dream. He tightens his arm around her waist and she responds by hugging him tighter as well. She sighed, but it wasn't a sad sigh. It mean contentment, finality. She was finally with the boy she loved the most.

She said she loved him. She knows that she really, truly meant it. But something is still bothering her… Why didn't he say it back? She looks down at him, seeing his eyes closed. She brushes her fingers along his cheek, up his nose, under his eye, and around again. He smiled slightly, loving the feeling of her feathery touch. He still can't believe that it's real.

But there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. So much has changed in his life. Things that he can't even begin to tell her about. But he's just so happy to have her back that he can't ruin this with his words. He doesn't want her to leave him again. But at the same time, she needs to know.

His stomach grumbles, and he chuckles. Starfire places her hand over his tummy.

"You are hungry, Nightwing?"

"Richard."

"What?"

"Please, keep calling me Richard."

"Very well. Would you like to go downstairs to eat, _Richard_?" She nearly purred his name, and he shivered. Tonight was the first time she had ever called him that. He never knew how amazing it was to hear. Never knew how much she would remind him of his mother. He grasped her hand on his stomach and stroked it with his thumb.

"I could eat. You?"

She nods. "I am the starving."

Dick smiles. "I missed the way you talk, Star."

She frowns. "Well, I forgot English. I had to recollect the knowledge when I came back to earth."

"Forgot? How?"

She smiles sadly. "It is a long story that can be explained later."

He nods. "So… you kissed someone?"

Starfire laughs sharply. "Richard, you know I don't see it as a display of affection. Only with you, do I kiss. With others, it is merely lip contact for knowledge."

"Well I don't like it. From now on, you are banned from kissing for knowledge." His tone of voice was playfully demanding. He laughed with her before abruptly stopping. "I'm not kidding, Starfire," he says seriously. Her smile falls, until he grins again and bounces up from the large bed. He holds his hand out to her, still smiling brightly. She takes his hand and he pulls her up from the bed and into a proper hug. He buries his head in her hair, taking in her scent.

"It feels as though you have grown."

"Yeah, apparently my 18th year growth spurt didn't come till I was 21."

"You have not only grown up, Richard, but outward as well." She squeezes his arms. "You have more of the muscle."

He shrugs. "I spent a lot of time in the gym taking my mind off of… you." He averted his eyes, hanging his head. She places her hands on his cheeks.

"As I said before, Richard… I am here with you now. So be happy." She leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"Trust me, Star. This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"And that reminds me," says Starfire as she takes his hand, leading him out his door and down the hall. "We are in need of a chat about how you treated our friends."

He visibly cringes. "I know, I know, I'm an asshole."

"I will not agree, but I also will not disagree."

He sighs as they walk down the stairs, hand in hand. They enter the dining room to find the ex-Titan's, as well as Alfred and Bruce. Alfred has just finished placing several dishes of food on the table. When Bruce sees Dick holding Starfire's hand, he narrows his eyes. Dick knows what he's thinking, but he sure as hell better not say anything to him.

The reunited couple take seats next to each other at the table so they can continue to hold hands under the table. The others share conversations, but neither Dick nor Starfire listen. They just silently enjoy each others company. That is, until someone walks in the room.

"Hi, all," says a familiar voice. Barbara Gordon walks into the dining room, smiling and looking down the line of people sitting at the table. But then, she sees Starfire.

"Oh. My. God. Starfire?!"

"Barbara!" Starfire lets go of Richards' hand to fly over the table. The two girls hug, squealing happily.

"You're not dead? Of course not, I'm hugging you! Oh my God! It's just so great to see you!" Babs is genuinely happy to see Starfire. There had been a few occasions where the Titans came to stay with Bruce. Babs had spent a lot of time with Starfire when she would come to visit. Starfire had finally found someone to do the girly things with.

Dick watches as they hug and talk and cry. He remembered that Babs and Starfire were friends. She had gone to her memorial service. And while he's glad that Starfire gets to see her friend again, she really wished she wouldn't have come to dinner tonight.

"This is glorious! I did not expect you to be here tonight, Barbara. I was going to request for you to visit tomorrow."

"Yeah, well Bruce invited me over. But he didn't tell me this!" She glares at Bruce, who glares at Dick, who glares back at Bruce. Suddenly, Raven lets out a gasp. They all turn to look at her. The empath's eyes are wide as she stares at Dick, but her cheeks grow pink as she realizes that there are eyes on her.

"Umm, sorry," she says. But she keeps her eyes on Dick. She could sense the tension in the atmosphere when Babs walked in. And now, she understood why.

"Please sit, Miss Barbara. They just started eating," said Alfred before exiting the room. Conversation sparked between Babs and Starfire, talking about old times and whatnot. But Raven would not stop staring at Dick. He knew that she knew, but he certainly wasn't going to talk to her about it. She'd probably send him to the depths of hell.

Dinner ended with everyone satisfied, full, and content. Well, not everyone. Dick, Bruce, and Raven look at each other with a mix of confusion and fury. Raven could feel that Starfire remained oblivious to the tension in the room, but Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. But Raven could also feel something in Barbara. She was not upset. She was not actually angry. She was confused, but she also had an air of understanding and acceptance around her. Raven herself has never been so completely pissed of at Dick. His name really fits his personality.

"Dick, can I speak to you for a moment?"

"But-"

"Now." And as though he was still the eight year old kid that Bruce brought into his house, he followed his daddy like a good little boy. Raven tensed. She knew what Bruce was going to do. What he was going to try to talk him into.

Dick sighed and stood up from his seat. He followed Bruce into the kitchen. Dick was already cringing, preparing himself for the shouting that would probably happen. But Bruce just stared at him. He was shooting daggers at him, but he wasn't yelling.

But finally, Bruce let out a long sigh. "You still love her."

"Of course I do. It's only been four years."

"And what if it had been more than four? You probably would've forgotten about her in a few more years."

"No, _Dad_ I really don't think I would." Dick crosses his arms like a pouting child.

"What are you going to say to Barbara? Sorry, I still love my ex-girlfriend?"

"She was never my ex!" Dick shouts across the room to his father. In the dining room, Starfire jolts. She remembers how Richard and Bruce used to fight. She was hoping that it wouldn't be that way now that Richard was a little older.

"We never broke up, Dad, she _died_!" He shakes his head. "Well, we thought she died."

"Yeah, you thought. But you don't know what she's been doing for the past four years. You don't know what she was doing on Tamaran. How do you know she's even the same person?"

"_I'm _not even the same person. But as far as I can tell, she is no different at all."

"And you've been with her for, what, like an hour?"

"That doesn't matter! All I had to know was that she loved me still. She told me that. What, is she lying?"

"You never know." says Bruce. He frustratingly pounds his fist onto the counter top. "Damn it, Dick. I thought you were getting better."

"No. I was just getting better at hiding it." Dick sighs. "You have no idea how much I missed her, Dad."

"No, I don't. But she's not really what I'm worrying about right now, Dick. What are you going to tell Babs?"

"Let me handle it. Get out of my fucking business." Dick storms out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. He grabs Starfire by the shoulder and pulls her up from her seat.

"Let's go talk," he says angrily.

"Richard, please, stop!" But he keeps a hold on her arm, leading her back up to his room. He guides her through the door, but turns around to slam it shut. He places his forehead against the wood of the door. He lifts up his hands to pound his fists against the door repeatedly, letting out a frustrated scream. He stops, and it is silent. Until he hears a small whimper behind him.

He turns swiftly. Starfire has tears welled up in her eyes.

"Have I done something to make you angry with me, Richard?"

His face falls, feeling a stab in the heart for making her upset. He rushes over to her, sweeping her up in a tight hug. She lays her head against his chest, quietly sniffling.

"No, no, no, Star. I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead. He's been avoiding kissing her on the lips, as much as he really, _really_, wants to. But he knows that it wouldn't be right. Not to Barbara.

"Okay, Star. I-I need to tell you something. And I don't know how to say it without driving you away." His voice breaks with emotion.

"You will not drive me away, Richard." She looks up at him with sincere eyes, nodding her head for him to continue. He swallows.

"Okay. Well… okay." He takes a deep breath and puffs it out. "After I thought you had died, I drank. A lot." Starfire widens her eyes slightly. "Yeah, I know. Its not like me to drink till I'm drunk. But after you were gone, that was always my goal." He sighs. "Because when I got into that haze, that drunken stupor… I saw you. You would talk to me. And touch me. And it was almost like I could feel you." His voice shakes as a tear falls. He saw her shoulders drop. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "And so I drank all the time, trying to get to that place where I could be with you again. But then I got so bad. I wasn't taking my classes seriously, and Alfred was getting really worried about me." She places her hands on his chest, stroking her fingers against the fabric of his shirt in soothing circular motions. He grabs her hands. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you. When I gave up in drinking, I went crazy again. I had lost any connection I had to you. I felt so alone. I tried… dating." He shudders. "Bruce forced me on some dates. But I always ended up leaving early. I couldn't stand a single girl. None of them matched up to you. And there was no way they ever could." He saw hurt in her eyes, at the thought of him being with other girls. "I never kissed any of them, Star. Never even held their hand." He remained silent for a while. He wasn't getting to the hard part.

"Please, Richard, that is not all, is it?"

He shakes his head. "I had shut out my friends. I couldn't even talk to Raven, my sister, without having an overwhelming feeling of loss. But finally, someone broke into me. Bruce had Babs over to try talking to me. I hadn't come out of my room for weeks and had switched to online classes. She spent a really long time just sitting with me in silence. I let her keep coming over, and we gradually moved into small talk, and then to conversations. Soon, she was the only person I would talk to. She was the only one who made the pain feel less painful." He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't see her facial expression. "She's kind of my girlfriend."

Starfire didn't make a sound. She didn't move. He didn't even hear her breathe.

Starfire felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest. Not because she felt betrayed by him, but because this is what she was afraid of. He had started a new life, and she had come just in time to ruin it.

She pulled her hands away from his chest, no longer feeling that physical contact was appropriate. She distanced herself a few steps back. He reflexively moved back toward her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"This is what I did not want to happen when I came back, Richard."

He looks down. "I'm sorry, Star. If I had known that you were ever coming back, you know that I wouldn't have started dating her."

"I am not upset that you are with her. I am angry with myself."

His sad face turns confused. "Why? You did nothing wrong. I wronged you."

"Do not think that way, Richard. I blame you for nothing. I have made things more difficult for you. I was afraid that my coming back would uproot your life. You have changed, and your life is different. I did not want to cause any problems with you."

"Star, you uprooted my life when you left."

"But you have made amends. Who knows where you would be if I never came back?"

"I never _want_ to know, Star! I don't care what could have been if I hadn't seen you again. All I want now is you."

Starfire wasn't really listening to him. She began to cry. "If I had known you were with Barbara, I never would have come to see you. It is not my place to change your life. In a few more years, you could have forgotten all about me."

Dick kind of laughs. Starfire shoots a look at him. "You have more in common with my father than I thought. Look Star… whether you had come back in ten years, thirty years, or fifty years, I never would have gotten over you. I loved you with all of my heart, more than I thought possible. You were my entire life, and after you died, I would have given up anything in this world that could've gotten you back." Starfire shakes her head. He moves closer to her to grab her upper arms, jerking her so she would look at him. "Listen to what I'm saying, Star. Babs or no Babs, I want you. I've always wanted you."

"But you said 'loved'," says Starfire quietly, moving away from him. "Richard, I will not take you away from Barbara." She begins to walk around him, staying out of his reach. "I… I must go," she says, her voice betrays her emotions. She closes the door behind her, surprised that Richard does not follow her out the door. She looks down the hall. She has no idea where she is staying. As she walks down the hall to the stairs, more and more tears begin to fall down her cheeks until she full on sobs. She runs into a closet, curling up into the ball feeling sorry for herself. She never meant to meddle in Richards life. She doesn't want to come between him and Barbara. Maybe his life was finally getting better without her. But now, she's ruined it all by returning.

She doesn't know how much time has gone by, but through her sobs she hears the closet door open. The white-cloaked figure takes a seat on the floor next to Starfire and pulls her into her arms, soothing her as she lets out her sorrows.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred stands at the foot of Dick's bed. For the past few years, Alfred normally let Dick wake up whenever he wanted to. Dick looks at the clock. 11:00 A.M. Damn, he would have preferred after noon. He lets out an exasperated groan, processing what Alfred just told him.

"A party? You've got to be kidding me."

"Master Dick, I agree with your friends. In throwing Miss Starfire a surprise party, she can see all of her old friends again, and the Justice League will be made aware of her being alive. Two birds, one stone, I must say."

"Not my friends," says Dick.

"You only think that because you upset them all. Now set it right and participate."

Dick sighs. He knows that Alfred is right. Sure, they haven't talked in three years, but he still considers them his friends. His family. And it's his own fault that they haven't spoken. He shut them out.

"Fine," he says, throwing the covers off and swinging his legs onto the floor. Alfred only smiles at him before leaving him alone once again.

Pink and purple streamers encased in black magic string up along the ceiling, criss-crossing though the middle to meet with the chandelier. Raven has spent the past few hours decorating the large ballroom hall in Wayne Manor. She's set up tables with pink and purple confetti and table cloths, put together floral arrangements, and set up a DJ area for Cyborg. Gar and Cyborg have been working with Alfred to create a feast. They've been on the move since after breakfast, and now it's about 4:30. Guest will be arriving at 6:00.

It was easy to set up without Starfire knowing. After she ate breakfast, finishing before Alfred went to wake Dick, she evacuated the mansion. Raven's been keeping tabs on her, but the others have no idea where she is. And she can tell that it's driving Dick crazy. But hey, he has a girlfriend. And Starfire isn't about to let him give her up. But personally, Raven thinks Starfire should kick Babs' ass. And Dick's, for that matter.

But she knows that Starfire is too kind and sweet. She actually believes that Dick should be with Babs, Raven can feel it. But Raven could also feel that Babs would willingly step away from Dick if that's what he wanted. Starfire keeps pushing him away, so Dick won't give up Babs. Raven knows why. If Dick leaves Babs and Starfire still doesn't want him, Dick will be right back where he started. He needed Babs to get through his loss. Which he still hasn't really gotten through.

At five, Raven finishes up with the party area. After grabbing on of Cyborg's holorings, she sets out into the city to track down Starfire and drag her back to the mansion. She hones in on her signal in her mind and finds her in the Gotham mall food court. She catches sight of a girl with similar features as Starfire, but just a little more human. Raven can't help but chuckle at the tan, red-headed girl surrounded by several mini packets of mustard.

"Hey," she says as she takes a seat across from Starfire.

"Hello, friend Rachel."

"You ready to come back?"

Starfire frowns. "Must I?"

"Kori, where else will you go?"

"Back to your apartment, of course."

"We're not going back yet. We wanted to 'reconnect with Dick' as Victor once said."

"Rachel, you have been most angry with Richard. Why do you want to stay?"

"He was like my brother," says Raven. "I missed him a lot. I was hoping that since you were back, we could mend what was broken. Besides, I think you need to stay to spend some time with him. If you left now, you would regret it days later. You really missed him."

Starfire sighs. "But it hurts so much to even be in the same place as him."

"It was your choice not to take him back, Kori. Now do you want to lose his friendship as well?" Starfire shakes her head. "Then you need to start over. This could be your new beginning if you act on it."

Starfire considers this. A new beginning. She could go back to the way she was with Richard before they started dating. They were best friends; having movie nights, going to the park, playing video games. And if she just stayed friends with Richard, she could keep her friendship with Barbara. Yes, she would do this. She would stay.

"I shall return with you, Rachel."

"One way or another, I was going to get you back to that mansion."

The two fly back to Wayne Manor, Raven teleporting them into her room so Starfire couldn't stumble across the decorations and food. Raven had already brought Starfire's suitcases into her room so Starfire wouldn't have to go out into the hall. It was almost 5:30, and guests would be teleporting in soon.

They lose the holorings, and after a few minutes of bickering, Raven finally coaxes Starfire into a cute outfit and convinces her to do something more with her hair. After transforming her straight hair into long waves, Starfire looks at Raven expectantly.

"You look nice, Raven. Now tell me, where are we going?" Raven finishes tying up her navy blue halter top. Her legs, clothed in dark denim, look long despite her true height. Her short black heeled boots also working to accentuate her legs.

"Do you not trust me? You will know soon enough."

"Okay. Well I believe I am ready." She adjusts her dress; the top is a billowy light pink racer-back, meeting at her hips with a tight, hip-hugging sequin material. Her pink wedges make her legs look even better than they usually do. _Dick will probably drop dead_, thinks Raven.

"You look it." Raven looks at the clock. 6:05. Heroes are known to be punctual. But she should stall for a few more minutes.

Downstairs, the heroes are arranging themselves for a surprise. They think it's for Nightwing, who was told to stay in his room until someone came up and got him. They are all in for a surprise themselves when they see Starfire's alive.

They all gather close together in the ballroom, shutting off the lights. Cyborg and Beast Boy get everyone prepared, knowing that the girls should be down any moment. Whispers spread amoung the heroes, Kid Flash and Jinx are making out, and Batman stands stoically in the corner away from the rest of them.

Suddenly, two figures enter the open doorway, casting a shadow into the room. Alfred flicks on the lights, signaling for the heroes to jump out.

"SURPRISE!" they all shout. But then they all begin to register the faces they are seeing. That's not Nightwing. That's Starfire. Allegedly dead, Starfire.

Gasps ring throughout the room as several people charge towards her. Starfire is tossed around, enveloped in hugs from just about everyone. Close friends of Starfire's sob, holding her close, hardly believing that she's really there. But the reality is that Starfire is alive. And now, the world can know it.

Beast Boy, who had just gone upstairs, returns with Nightwing at his side. They merge in with the party guests. The conversations are all the same. Yes, Starfire is alive. No, we don't know much about what happened. Yes, it is great to have her back.

Many of the old Titan boys come up and embrace Starfire as well. Aqualad is just as attractive as ever. Kid Flash just as funny. And Speedy is still very much infatuated with Starfire. She spends a lot of time talking with him, even humoring him with a few dances. Starfire can see Nightwing looking at the two of them with a loathing expression. But he stands with Babs at his side, even holding her hand. What was all of that talk with Raven? She would try to be friends with him? Well she'll have to try that later. He's going to ruin her night with Speedy. So she "turns her shoulder cold" and chooses to ignore him, enjoying Speedy's company.

But soon, Starfire has to separate herself from the crowd. She grabs a glass of the "big kid" punch, meant for heroes 21 and up, and heads into the kitchen. Its not that she doesn't appreciate the party. She just felt a little overwhelmed is all. And she can't stand Nightwing's gaze on her back.

"Starfire?" She turns around to see Babs in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?" Starfire nods her head. Babs takes a seat next to her at the counter.

"Please, Barbara, if you are here to tell me to leave Richard alone, I-"

"Starfire, I was just waiting for _you_ to tell _me_ to back off. And when you hadn't, I thought we should talk. I know Dick told you about us."

"He did say that you were doing the dating."

She makes a "pshh" sound. "If you can call it dating. Sure, he lets me call him my boyfriend, but he's never once called me his girlfriend in an entire year."

Starfire laughs. "Richard is very difficult, is he not?"

Babs face falls. "He lets you call him Richard."

"Yes?" Starfire takes on a confused expression. "He said he liked me to call him that."

"I figured as much." Babs sighs. "He never lets anyone call him Richard. No one but you."

"Why me?"

"Do you really not see? He still loves you, Starfire. Even I can admit it."

Starfire shrugs, ignoring the subject. "I do not understand why you do not wish to battle me for rights to Richard. That is what would happen if we were on Tamaran."

"Well, I'm no Tamaranean warrior, and I know you could kick my ass." She laughs. "But I'm not mad at you, Starfire. How could I be? It's not like you broke up with him and left the planet. It may have been easier for him to move on then. But you disappeared. We thought you were dead. He's been holding onto your memory for years."

"But I wasn't here, Barbara. If I had stayed away, he may have eventually moved on. With you."

Babs smiles sadly. "He'd never actually move on. I can see that he's happy with me sometimes, but then other times, he gets this hazy look in his eyes. He's looking at me, kissing me, but he doesn't actually see me. I can tell he's thinking of you. Hell, he's been holding my hand all night but his eyes have been glued to you."

"Maybe in a few more years-"

"No, Starfire! I'm telling you, as his fucking _girlfriend_, that he is never getting over you. Now I'm not going to break up with him. But I'm also not going to hold anything against you if you come to your senses. I really like him, but I know he'll still be one of my best friends when this is all over."

"When?" asks Starfire.

"You'll figure it out someday, that you're meant to be with him. He already knows it." And with that, Babs gets up from her seat with one last smile at Starfire before leaving her alone once again. Conflicting emotions! Here is Babs, Richards girlfriend, telling her that she should be with him. And then there's Speedy, who is actually turning out to be a good friend tonight. She'd always known he had a little crush on her, but she always had eyes for Richard. Now that she's pushing him away, she can see that Speedy's kinda cute.

Oh X'hal. She feels guilty thinking of another guy. Or at least trying to think of another guy. The strongest girl on earth still isn't strong enough to give up on her Richard Grayson.

So she'll just have to try harder.

* * *

**AN: What's the new plan for these ex-Titans? Up next... should they stay or should they go?**


	8. Chapter 8

Despite Alfred's refusal, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven assist him in cleaning up the party mess. They spend most of the next day returning the ballroom back to its normal state. While Starfire wanted to help as well, everyone denied her, seeing as it was a party thrown for her.

Dick, of course, didn't come out of hiding until called down for dinner later that evening. He would have stayed in his room all day if it weren't Bruce that pulled him out. Alfred, he could say no to. Bruce, well, that's a different story.

"Do I really have to come down? I'm working," whined Dick.

"Working? Sure, you have papers thrown about your desk, but you were sitting on your bed watching T.V. When did you get so lazy?"

"Four years ago," says Dick. He thinks back to when he started letting things slip. It's not like he doesn't work; he has his detective and Nightwing job to worry about. But he regretted spending so much time working and so little time with Starfire when she had been around that he toned it down a bit. Bruce disagreed with it, of course. But Dick really didn't care.

Dick and Bruce arrive in the dining room after everyone else had already been seated. Alfred was bringing out dinner just as they walked in. The first thing Dick noticed was Starfire smiling. More like grinning. A face splitting grin that made him want to smile too. But he also noticed that they other three were talking amongst themselves, Starfire not including herself in their conversation. So what was she smiling about?

Starfire looked up, seeing Richard walk into the room. She immediately lost her smile, blushing wildly, and averted her eyes. He takes the seat across the table, his eyes still on her. She knew that he saw her, and was probably extremely curious. But she couldn't tell him that she was thinking about Speedy. He would probably kill him.

"Enjoy," says Alfred as he heads for the door.

"Alfred, please join us," says Starfire, patting the empty place next to her.

He shakes his head. "It is not my place, Miss Starfire."

"He always says that," Bruce pipes in. "We've tried, Starfire."

"Alfred, you will sit and eat with us. We will be leaving soon and I would like to spend time with _all _of you." Starfire's words hold finality, like "you better not go against this Tamaranean princess". Alfred cracks a small smile before taking the seat next to her.

"You say you are leaving soon?"

"Yes," says Raven. "I must get back to the hospital. I had told them I had to leave for a family emergency. But I can't prolong this much."

"I see," says Alfred. "And will you be staying with Miss Raven and Mr. Garfield," he asks Starfire.

She takes on a shy look, "I do not wish to intrude. I do not know what my plans are just yet."

"We have a spare room, Starfire."

"I know, but it is yours and Gar's home that you built together."

"You could always stay at the Tower."

Starfire smiles at Cyborg. "I would love to go back to my home with you Cyborg, but not when it is dead."

"I can turn the power back on. Now that you're back, I don't mind the public knowing I'm here. I just don't want to be alone at the Tower."

Starfire sighs. "I wish more than anything that we could all go back. Back to the Tower. Back to the way things were before I disappeared."

"Just come back with my, Starfire. You love the tower. And you would be able to stay in your old room. We'd just have to get you some new furniture."

"No," says Dick. Everyone at the table looks at him, surprised by his voice. "I kept all of her stuff. It's in my storage unit in Bludhaven." Starfire's heart swelled. She smiled at him, and he blushed.

"It's settled. You're coming with me. We're bringing the Tower back to life."

"But it will still not be the same. We are not the Titan's anymore."

"We could be," says Beast Boy. Raven looks at him. He shrugs. "I miss it."

"As do I," says Starfire. Cyborg nods in agreement.

"Do you really think you could go back to being the Titans?" Bruce asks. Silence washes over them. By his tone of voice, they could tell that he doesn't believe in them. Starfire looks up at Richard. His head is down, eyes on the table. What is he thinking about?

"I know that I want to be a hero again," says Starfire. "But I cannot do it alone. I am not Nightwing. I need a team." She looks at her friends around the table.

"But Raven has a career," says Bruce.

"I'm really only used for big emergencies. Cases where there is high risk, where I can use my healing to make it easier. I don't have to go in all that much," says Raven.

"What do you think, friend Raven?"

She sighs. "I miss it, too. I miss the Tower. If I had known Cyborg was living there, I would have wanted to go back."

"Same here," says Beast Boy.

"Is it settled then?" asks Starfire.

"We're moving back to the tower?" Beast Boy asks Raven. She nods, smiling at him. "Yes!" He and Cyborg high five.

"If you want to be the Titan's again, you need to undergo some training before taking on any cases. And you need to assign a leader."

They all look at Dick. "I'm in Bludhaven. I have responsibilities there." Starfire can hear a hint of sadness in his voice. She knows that he misses being a Titan, too.

"I vote Cyborg," says Raven.

"Oh yes! Cyborg is most."

"Out of all of us, he's the best choice," says Beast Boy. "Cyborg, do you disagree?"

"I'm up for it," he says, trying to suppress a smile so that he looks serious.

"Alright then. I must ask that you all stay at the manor for a few more weeks so I can put you through some training before you return to Jump. I'll make some calls to revive Titan's Tower."

"Weeks?" shrieks Starfire. She immediately regrets her words, seeing a flash of pain across Richards face.

"You've all been out of the job for almost four full years. Have you even used your star bolts since you left earth?"

"Actually, I did not even know I had them until I fought my way out." She cannot lie to Bruce…he's just too intimidating.

"Exactly, you probably need more training than anyone. We will start tomorrow." Bruce gets up from his seat, practically storming out of the dining room.

"Did I do something to upset him?" asks Starfire.

"No, Star," says Richard quickly. "He's just… Bruce."

Starfire doesn't want to look up at him, for fear of eye contact. "Okay. I must go get ready now." Raven nods at her, knowing where she is going. She gives Cyborg and Beast Boys sharp looks to keep them from inquiring. But she couldn't do anything about Dick.

"Where are you going?" he asks. Raven cringes. Starfire hates lying to him.

"I am… nowhere." says Starfire before walking out of the room. Dick looks at Raven, who just shrugs. Alfred begins clearing the plates from the table as Dick gets up from his seat.

"Perhaps it is best to leave her be, Master Dick."

What, did he read his mind? "I'm not going to find her," says Dick. Of course he is, but he doesn't want to admit to it. He leaves the dining room and heads up stairs. He walks down the hall to her room, knocking on the door. He could hear an "eep" sound from inside the room, but then silence. He knocks again. He heard as sigh, and then some footsteps.

"Yes?" says Starfire. She has most of her body hidden behind the door.

"Star, you okay?" he asks, trying to push the door open a little more. But she uses her strength to hold it still.

"I am perfectly fine. Can I help you with something?"

His heart breaks a little at her voice. She's making everything seem so formal. Why can't she just be herself?

"Um, well, I was just curious as to where you were going."

"I do not have to tell you, Nightwing. I am free to roam about as I please."

More breaking. She called him Nightwing, not Richard. "Yes, I know, but I was just asking. As a friend." He looks at her expectantly. "We are still friends, right?"

She sighs. "I suppose so. But you are not entitled to know my whereabouts, Nightwing. Raven knows, and that is good enough."

"Stop it!" he shouts sharply, causing her to jump. Her eyes widen with fear. "Stop calling me Nightwing. I told you to call me by my name."

"I do not think that is appropriate."

"And why not? We're friends right? As a friend, I want you to call me by my real name."

"But Barbara said I am the only one who is allowed to call you Richard. Not even her. It is not right for me to call you that. I refuse."

"You talked to Babs?" Starfire nods. "What did she say?"

"Why do you not ask her? She is your girlfriend, after all."

"Star," he says, his masked eyes grow sad. "Can I come in? We can talk about this." He takes a step forward, but she forces the door closed a little more.

"No, Nightwing-"

"Richard."

She sighs. "I will not call you Richard. You are Nightwing. Your mask is Nightwing. I do not deserve to see your eyes, so you will remain Nightwing to me."

"Star, you're the only one that deserves my eyes."

She looks down at the floor. "Go. Go to Barbara. I am moving on, just as you began to." She closes the door, leaving a confused Dick. Moving on? She's moving on? Speedy._ God damn it, Roy Harper, so help me God I will kill you, _he thinks to himself.

He practically runs to his room, going into his "spare closet" and flipping the hidden switch. In seconds, he is stepping into the Batcave. Batman sits at the Bat computer with his back to Dick.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," he says.

"Well you're not me," says Dick.

"I'm going on patrol, and if I see you lurking about, I'll send you back to Bludhaven."

"Well then I'll make sure you don't see me."

"I'll be looking for you," he says, narrowing his eyes at Dick.

"You won't find me," he says to himself, grabbing a costume that his father won't be expecting.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_… "Dick! Open up." _Knock, Knock, Knock… _"Remember, I'm not restricted to doors." She envelopes herself in her raven and appears inside Dick's room. He stands at the closet with black fabric in hand, shutting the door. "Bruce told me to check on you. He said you were about to do something stupid." Dick scoffs.

"Unless you want to see me naked, Rae, I suggest you leave the room." He whips off his shirt to prove a point.

"Damn it, Dick. What are you doing?"

"I'm changing."

"I can see that," she says, following him over to his bed where he sets out the black fabric. "What are you chang-" She sees the mask. "Oh come on."

"Butt out," he says, taking off his pants. Raven covers her eyes.

"I'm not leaving. Now stop changing. Do not put on that suit. And do NOT go out and follow Starfire."

"Who says I'm following Starfire?"

"Like it or not, I know you. Better than almost anyone, with only one exception. You're going out to stalk her and Roy."

"Oh, so it's _Roy_ now. Psh." He pulls the suit up over his legs. "Is that what Starfire calls him now?"

"Yes. Speaking of Starfire, leave her alone!" Raven spreads her fingers a little to see that his bottom half is covered. She removes her hand, poking him hard in the chest. "You have Babs. She's just trying to do what she thinks is right."

"Roy Harper is not right. He's a pervert. And he only wants to get in her pants." He zips up the suit, pulling it over his arms. He slings the cape over his shoulders. "No one is right for her, Rae. She's not going to find anyone out there."

"You think she needs you, right?"

"I know she does."

"And, what, your mission is to convince her?"

"One way or another," he says. He pulls on the mask giving her that trademark two-finger salute, before hitting the teleporter on his belt. The last this he saw was Raven's angry face and her hand reaching to grab for him.

Nightwing isn't going to find Starfire. Red X is.


	9. Chapter 9

Starfire giggles at Roy, who helps her into her seat in the dark. He met her at the movie theater at around 6:00. He had wanted to see the new scary movie that had just come out. Starfire remembered that she didn't fare well with horror movies, but agreed to go anyway. She didn't want to ruin this with Roy. She continuously hid her face in his shoulder at the jumpy parts, taking comfort in his presence. But she forced back the wistful thinking that it could have been Richard there with her. Then again, Richard knows that she doesn't like scary movies.

After the movie, Starfire tried not to seem shaken up. The two walked over to a restaurant called The Fox Gardens.

"This is the nicest restaurant in Gotham, princess," says Roy as he leads her to their table. On this nice summer night, everyone is eating outdoors. Beautiful red table cloths don the round table with candles in the center.

"Very nice," she says.

"What would you like, Starfire." She clears her throat, pointing to the ring on her finger. "Er, uh, I mean, Kori."

She smiles. "What would you suggest?"

"Hmm. You like pasta?" She nods her head. "Well then you should try this…" She tries listening to him, she really does. But she can only nod her head and giggle when he laughs. The waiter comes and takes their order. She sips her raspberry lemonade listening to his stories. He tells her of some past battles while she's been gone. Talking about Titan's East. She was happy to find out that even though the big Titan's were gone, that Bumblebee still led her team.

"So what happened anyway? Where did you go?" She almost chokes on her drink at his bluntness.

"I… was taken to Tamaran. I do not remember how or why."

"You don't remember?"

"Raven says I took a hit on the side of my head, someplace that caused me to lose some of my memories."

"So that's why you stayed on Tamaran for a while?" Starfire only nods. "Damn, that's rough."

Starfire does admit that it is hard to speak to Roy But she kind of likes the way he pays attention to her. Of course, most of that attention is physical. He finally got a hold of her hand, but she hasn't let him kiss her. And he spends most of the time talking about himself. He must really like the sound of his own voice.

"Desert?"

"No, I am most full. Thank you."

"Alright. Hey waiter! Bill!"

After pay for dinner, Roy takes her hand once again and leads her out of the restaurant. They walk through the city for a while. She remains silent as he tells another story. Perhaps she just needs to get to know him better. Then these dates will be more enjoyable.

They find a park and take a seat on a bench next to a large pond. A fountain spurts water from the center of the pond, and twinkling lights of different colors shine from underwater.

"This is beautiful," says Starfire as she watches the colors change.

"No," says Roy. "You're beautiful." He leans toward her, not backing down when she tries to lean away. He grasps her arm. "Why not, princess? Don't you like me?"

"Well I did," she says, trying to remove her arm from his grasp without hurting him. He still fights to kiss her, reaching to grasp her face. Suddenly, a red, x-shaped band crosses over Roy's mouth. His eyes grow wide with fear as he tries to pry it off.

"I really don't think she wants you to kiss her, big boy." That voice. She knew that voice, one so similar to her Robin's, but a little robotic. She jerks her head around, finding Red X standing behind her protectively. "Get lost, man." Roy, mouth still covered, scrambles up from the bench and flees the scene. Apparently he's nothing without his arrows.

"I do not need your protection, Red X," says Starfire as she gets up from the bench, walking away. He grabs her arm. "Do not touch me!"

"I think I deserve a 'thanks'."

She huffs. "Thank you. Now I must go."

"Why in such a hurry?" he asks. He walks behind her, keeping her pace.

"I must go home."

"You're a big girl. You can stay out as long as you like."

"But I am ready to go home now."

"Come on. Lets sit down, have a chat. Get to know each other a little?" He yanks on her arm, pulling her back to him. He lifts her arm to find her hand. "Hologram ring," he says. He pulls it off. "I'd know your voice anywhere, cutie."

"Give it back," she says, fighting with him for the ring.

"Only if you agree to a date." She makes a 'hmph' sound and walks away. "Come on now, do you really want to be seen?" She keeps walking. "Does Nightwing know you're back?"

"Yes, he does," she calls back to him, still walking. He still follows her.

"Does he know you were out with that bozo?"

She walks a little slower. "I did the 'dropping of the hint'. He probably knows."

"How would he feel about that guy making a move on you?"

She walks even slower. "He would be most upset," she says quietly.

"It would be a shame if he found out."

"There is no way that he could," she says. She's almost fearful. She does not want Richard to find out about this. He would hurt Roy. And she would like a chance to speak with him about this and maybe repair the damage.

"You're still going to see him again, aren't you?" Rex X laughs at her. She frowns.

"It is none of your business, X." she stops walking, turning to glare at him.

"Well I'll just have to make it my business. Can't have a cutie like you being attacked by a loser like him." He hands her back her holoring.

"I was not attacked." She takes it and walks again.

"Yeah, you kinda were," he says.

"It does not matter. You know that I can take care of myself."

"But you were just letting him do that to you. I don't get it, cutie."

"It is not your place to 'get it'."

"Even so, I think Nightwing should know."

"What makes you think Nightwing would care?"

"I'm a guy. I know other guy's."

"You are a thief. You know nothing of Nightwing."

"Chuckles and I share a special connection," he says, tapping on his belt.

"You share nothing."

"We could share you."

"Stop talking to me!"

"Hey, cutie, you're talking to me, too."

Starfire lets out a frustrated groan. "What is it that you want with me, X."

"Me. You. A Date. Or I'll let it slip to Nightwing that you're new little boyfriend is a fan of domestic violence."

"No deal."

"Fine, how about we just talk for a little while? I could use some company."

"Do you not have any criminal friends?"

"I work alone," he says, moving in front of her and walking backwards. He suddenly reaches for her and presses on his teleporter. Before she knew it, she was on top of a building.

"Oof," she lands on the roof top on her bottom. Red X stands over her, probably smiling if she could see his face. "Do not laugh at me," she says while getting up. He offers her his hand, but she denies it.

"Not laughing, I swear."

"It is getting dark," she says, looking about the roof. She sees dark shadows forming, fear growing inside her. Why did Roy have to take her to a scary movie?

"Afraid of the dark?"

"Only after horror films," she says. Why is she able to talk to him? It must be because of his voice. "Is there any way you could not sound like that?"

He chuckles. "Sorry, cutie. Your ex-boyfriend put his voice in my suit. Its meant to stay there."

"Not my ex-boyfriend."

"But you just said-"

"Not my boyfriend either," she snaps grumpily.

"How confusing. Wanna talk about it?" he asks. She looks at him incredulously. "What? Let's bond a little. Tell me about your problems."

"I do not want to tell you anything."

"Fine then, deal's off." He presses a button on his belt, which displays a hologram in front of him. The hologram displays images of her and Roy on the bench.

Starfire gasps. "You would not!"

"I promised I would." He presses the button again, making it disappear. She lunges at him, grabbing for the belt. If she breaks it, he can't show Richard that hologram. "Jeez," he says while dodging her hits. "Why is this so important?"

"He will do the rubbing of it in my face," she says as she beings to launch star bolts at his waist.

"Hey now," he says, tossing a small pod that releases a red net over her. "Stop struggling," he says. After a few minutes, she lets out a frustrated scream. "You done?" She doesn't say anything. "If you promise not to hit me with your green things, I'll let you out."

She huffs. "Fine."

"Good girl." He removes the net.

She stands up, dusting herself off. She looks up at the sky. "I missed the sunset," she says.

"Okay?"

"You would not understand, X."

"Make me understand." She shakes her head.

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"Personal business," he says.

"I would not understand?"

"You're a hero. Why would I tell you?"

"Why would I tell you about my relationships?" she retorts.

"Because I'm curious."

"Not a good enough reason."

"Well that's all I got."

Silence spreads over the two as they look out over Gotham City. Out of the corner of her eye, she scans Red X over. There's something familiar about him. But then again, she had known Red X from when he stole Robin's old suit as the Teen Titans.

"Checkin' me out there, cutie?"

Starfire clears her throat. "Do not do the flattering of yourself. I am just making sure you are not going to try to attack me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You are a bad guy. A bad guy who kidnapped me and brought me up onto this roof." She looks around. "I have no idea where I am."

"Wayne Enterprises." He says, jabbing his thumb in the direction behind them. Starfire looks back and up, seeing the large letters spelling out WAYNE.

"I see," she says. She could just fly away right now and what would he do. She is faster than the speed of light. Despite that, part of her wants to stay with him. She's curious about him. But she knows that she should really be getting home. "I must leave now, X."

"Awe, why so soon? We were just starting to open up."

She laughs at him. " I do not think so." She begins walking toward the edge of the building.

"You're really leaving?" She nods. "Fine. But I'll be on the lookout for you. I don't want to see you with that guy again."

"It is not your place to tell me who I can and cannot see."

"Maybe not, but I know someone who has a powerful hold over you." He taps on his belt. Starfire knows he's talking about Richard. Then Red X gives a two finger salute and presses on his teleporter. That same curious part of her kind of misses his presence. She just shakes her head and takes off for the manor.

* * *

**AN: Is there anything Nightwing won't do to get Starfire back?**

**Reviews please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is only about Richard/Dick/Nightwing's thoughts while wearing the Red X suit and following Starfire.**

* * *

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him. _Dick paces back and forth on the rooftop across from the movie theater. He can't believe that _Roy_ (ugh, he can't believe she calls him that!) took her to a horror movie! There's no way she's going to be able to sleep for a week. God, if it were him, he'd have offered to take her to that chick flick he saw a preview for. As much as he doesn't like them, he'd never ask Starfire to see a horror movie.

Dick watched them, jumping from roof top to roof top and teleporting when needed, following them to that five star restaurant that playboy Bruce takes his ladies to. They conveniently opt for an outdoor table, allowing Dick to continue his spying. Sure, he realizes that if Star found out about him trailing around, she'd be pissed. He also realizes that this could be considered incredibly creepy, and a bit obsessive. But he sees it as protecting his girl until she comes to her senses. And maybe throwing in a little sabotage. But from what he can see, _Roy_ is already ruining this himself.

He watches as Starfire's face changes. At the start of their conversation, she seemed happy. Well, that pissed him off. She laughed with him as he told a funny story. Then he noticed that she was trying to tell a story herself, only to be cut off by another one of his never-ending tales. Slowly, as he continued to interrupt her with his own thoughts, he watched her expression change from intrigue to annoyance. But Roy couldn't see that she was annoyed. No, only someone who had the time to study her facial expressions could see what she hid underneath that pleasant smile. What he wouldn't give to tell him to shut the hell up and let her speak. What he wouldn't give to be Roy right now, sitting across from her.

Then, he watched as Roy reached his hand across the table to take Starfire's. And she let him! Anger flared through him as he saw Roy's smug grin, still talking about himself of course. But sadness clutched at his heart seeing that Starfire could hold another guy's hand. He wanted to be angry at her. It would make things so much easier if he could just be mad at her. But he knows that this is all his fault.

Why couldn't he just shut Barbara out, too? Yeah, that sounds terrible. He probably would've lost her as a friend. But then when Starfire came back, they could've been together. He could be holding her hand right now.

What did he just ask her? Her face fell, eyes look glassy. He sees her speak, face void of emotion. He hurt her. Or upset her. He said something that made her closed off. He stands up on his roof top, pacing around again. Why is she with this asshole?!

Oh, they're getting up. Roy grabs a hold of her hand as he walks her down the side walk. Looks like he's chatting her up again, while she stays silent. Probably just pretending to listen. He can tell by the look on her face. She's thinking about something.

He gets down from the roof, trailing behind them as they walk into the park. There are enough trees here to keep him hidden. He waits until they take a seat at a bench before he picks a tree to climb. There he sits, watching as the girl he loves sits with Roy across from a beautiful fountain. He doesn't have to hear her words; her smile tells him he loves the site. Dick keeps his eyes locked on that smile, wishing it were for him. He stared at her so long, so hard, that he almost didn't notice Roy.

What the hell is he doing?! He watches as Roy leans in toward Starfire, while she leans away. He wraps his fingers around her arm, holding her still. She tries to jerk away, and Dick knows she's holding back her strength. _Come on, Star, punch him!_

Dick jumps from the tree, moving silently closer to the two. Just as Roy, reaching for Starfire's face, leans in _wayyyy_ too close to her, he ejects an X shaped restraint from his palm. He watches in amusement as Roy pries at his mouth, trying to remove the constriction.

"I really don't think she wants you to kiss her, big boy." Dick smirks under his mask as Roy looks up at him, face of pure fear. Yeah, you're nothing without those arrows. Starfire jerks her head around to look at him, eyes widening when she sees him as Red X. She opens and closes her mouth as if she wants to speak, but doesn't know what to say. "Get lost, man." says Dick. Roy scrambles up from the bench, leaving Starfire alone. Wow, some hero. What if he was, like, a rapist or something? Roy doesn't know that Starfire is safe. That it's Dick beneath the mask.

"I do not need your protection, Red X," says Starfire as she gets up from the bench, walking away. Dick reaches towards her, grabbing her arm. She looks back at him, nostrils flaring. "Do not touch me!"

"I think I deserve a 'thanks'," says Dick.

She huffs. "Thank you. Now I must go."

"Why in such a hurry?" he asks. He walks behind her, keeping her pace.

"I must go home." While he's glad that she knows no to talk to strangers, he doesn't want her to go yet.

"You're a big girl. You can stay out as long as you like." _Come on, Star, stay with me. Just for a little while. _

"But I am ready to go home now."

"Come on. Let's sit down, have a chat. Get to know each other a little?" Sounds like something Red X would say. He yanks on her arm, pulling her back to him. Oh, he scent blows toward him. She smells of lavender and vanilla. _Okay Dick, stop smelling her._ He lifts her arm and grabs her hand. "Hologram ring," he says. He pulls it off, revealing his true Starfire. "I'd know your voice anywhere, cutie."

"Give it back," she says, fighting with him for the ring. He pulls his arm back, keeping it from her reach.

"Only if you agree to a date." She makes a 'hmph' sound, walking away from him. "Come on now, do you really want to be seen?" asks Dick. She keeps walking. What can he say to make her stop? "Does Nightwing know you're back?"

"Yes, he does," she calls back to him, still walking. Dick keeps following her, jogging a little to keep closer to her.

"Does he know you were out with that bozo?"

She walks a little slower then. "I did the 'dropping of the hint'. He probably knows." He smiles under his mask at the way she speaks. He missed that so much.

"How would he feel about that guy making a move on you?" Well, he feels so unbelievably pissed.

She walks even slower. "He would be most upset," she says quietly. What an understatement.

"It would be a shame if he found out."

"There is no way that he could," she says, slightly turning towards him. He can see her face shows some fear. Of course she doesn't want him to find out. She knows I'd kill Roy. And knowing her, she probably still wants to keep going on dates with him. He could tell that she was hopeful while he watched them together. Hoping that maybe after a while, she would be able to stand him more.

Dick actually laughs at her at the thought. "You're still going to see him again, aren't you?" he asks through his chuckles. She turns to glare at him.

"It is none of your business, X." Part of him is glad she's being so cold with him. That's how he would want her to act if it were really Red X. But right now, he just wants to be with her. Talk to her.

"Well I'll just have to make it my business." Think like Red X… "Can't have a cutie like you being attacked by a loser like him." Dick hands her back her holoring.

"I was not attacked." She takes it swiftly from his hand and walks again.

"Yeah, you kinda were," he says. Roy was, like, groping at her!

"It does not matter. You know that I can take care of myself." _Well I thought you could, until I witnessed that._

"But you were just letting him do that to you. I don't get it, cutie."

"It is not your place to 'get it'."

"Even so, I think Nightwing should know."

"What makes you think Nightwing would care?" _Oh Star, I do care._

"I'm a guy. I know other guy's."

"You are a thief. You know nothing of Nightwing."

"Chuckles and I share a special connection," he says, tapping on his belt.

"You share nothing."

"We could share you." Wow, didn't even have to think that one through.

"Stop talking to me!" He chuckles quietly. She does have funny reactions.

"Hey, cutie, you're talking to me, too," says Dick.

Starfire lets out a frustrated groan. "What is it that you want with me, X." Not X, Richard. _Please, I just want you to want me again._

"Me. You. A Date. Or I'll let it slip to Nightwing that you're new little boyfriend is a fan of domestic violence." He just wants her to spend some time with him. Even if he has to be Red X. Could he possibly convince her?

"No deal." Of course not.

"Fine, how about we just talk for a little while? I could use some company."

"Do you not have any criminal friends?"

"I work alone," he says, moving in front of her and walking backwards. HE stares at her beautiful face for a moment, wishing that he could brush her cheek. Tuck her hair behind her ear. He tries to clear his head, reaching for her and presses on his teleporter. He took them to a familiar rooftop. From here, she should know how to get home.

She makes an "oof," as she lands on the roof top on her bottom. Dick stands over her, smiling under his mask and trying to restrain his laughter. She's just so damn cute.

"Do not laugh at me," she says as she pushes herself up. Dick offers her his hand, but she denies it of course. He doesn't let it hurt his ego. He's Red X, not Richard. But she'd probably deny Richard too.

"Not laughing, I swear." Well, he's trying not to laugh.

"It is getting dark," she says. She looks about the roof, hair blowing behind her as the wind catches it. He sees her expression change as she gazes into the darkness on the roof.

"Afraid of the dark?" She always had to sleep with the light on after a scary movie. Or he'd have to sleep with her. Not that he minded, of course. He missed their nights together.

"Only after horror films," she says. She suddenly has an annoyed look on her face, but she also seems to be deep in though. Then she says, "Is there any way you could not sound like that?"

He chuckles, but at the same time, he wishes that she wanted to hear his voice. "Sorry, cutie. Your ex-boyfriend put his voice in my suit. It's meant to stay there." Yes, he said that on purpose. What will she say?

"Not my ex-boyfriend." _Oh, thank God._

"But you just said-"

"Not my boyfriend either," she snaps grumpily. Damn.

"How confusing. Wanna talk about it?" he asks. _Please, please, please… talk to me. _She looks at him incredulously. "What?" he asks, acting innocent. "Let's bond a little. Tell me about your problems."

"I do not want to tell you anything."

"Fine then, deal's off." He presses a button on his belt, which displays a hologram in front of him. The hologram displays images of Starfire and Roy on the bench. If she kept watching, she would see that it played out his entire attempted rape. God, he hated that guy.

Starfire gasps at the sight. "You would not!"

"I promised I would." He presses the button again, making it disappear. He almost didn't notice when she lunged at him, grabbing for the belt. Oh God, her hand just grazed him _there. _"Jeez," he says while dodging her hits. "Why is this so important?" But he knew why.

"He will do the rubbing of it in my face," she says as she beings to launch star bolts at his waist. What? I would never do that. Okay, I might. But only because this whole situation bugs the shit out of me.

"Hey now," he says. He presses a button on his belt that releases a net overtop of her. She tugs at it, growling. He loved that growl. "Stop struggling," he says. After a few minutes, she lets out this frustrated scream. "You done?" he asks. She doesn't say anything. "If you promise not to hit me with your green things, I'll let you out."

She huffs. "Fine."

"Good girl." He presses another button, removing the net.

She stands up, dusting herself off. He wondered if she knew the effect she had on him. It was so hard to pretend to be someone else. But if he told her it was him, she'd never forgive him. And probably beat the shit out of him. He watches her face as she looks up at the sky. "I missed the sunset," she says. His heart flutters. She still watched the sunset? Did she think of him while she did?

"Okay?" he says questioningly, pretending to have no idea why she said that.

"You would not understand, X."

"Make me understand." He takes a small step toward her that went unnoticed. She just shakes her head.

"Why are you in Gotham?"

"Personal business," he says. He realized that he didn't come up with a reason for why he was in town. Damn it.

"I would not understand?"

"You're a hero. Why would I tell you?" There, that works. Secrecy.

"Why would I tell you about my relationships?" she retorts. Touché.

"Because I'm curious."

"Not a good enough reason."

"Well that's all I got."

Silence spreads over them. She looks out over Gotham he looks at her discretely. He sees slight movement from her head, noticing that she was looking at him. .

"Checkin' me out there, cutie?" Dick asked her.

Starfire clears her throat. _Ah ha, so she was. Look at that blush spread over her cheeks. _"Do not do the flattering of yourself. I am just making sure you are not going to try to attack me."

"And why would I do that?"

"You are a bad guy. A bad guy who kidnapped me and brought me up onto this roof." She jerks her head around in all directions, checking out her surroundings. "I have no idea where I am."

"Wayne Enterprises." He says, jabbing his thumb back behind them. She must not have noticed the giant letters that spelled out WAYNE.

"I see," she says. "I must leave now, X."

"Awe, why so soon?" His heart drops. He doesn't want her to go yet. "We were just starting to open up."

She laughs at him. A throw your head back kind of laugh. "I do not think so." He watches her as she moves toward the edge of the building. Crap. He's out of ideas.

"You're really leaving?" he asks. She nods. Damn. "Fine. But I'll be on the lookout for you. I don't want to see you with that guy again." He tries to be stern with her, making her know that he's not kidding.

"It is not your place to tell me who I can and cannot see." She crosses her arms, pouting.

"Maybe not, but I know someone who has a powerful hold over you." Dick taps on his belt again. He knows that he's talking about, well, himself. Hopefully there's enough fear there that it'll keep her from seeing Roy again. But he doubts it. He takes one last, long look at her. Then he gives a two finger salute and presses on his teleporter. He's got to get back to the manor before she does.

He lands back in his room, and quickly changes out of the uniform. Seeing that he might need it again soon, he keeps it in the back of his closet. He puts on some normal civilian clothes, keeping his mask on of course. He thinks back to what Starfire said. About how she didn't deserve his eyes. His heart breaks at the effort she's going through to get over him, and to stay away from him in general. How he wish she would just give in to his love. But this decision that he's made by donning the Red X suit… it shows that he will stop at nothing to get her back.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm thinking about a new title for this story... and that is because... I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL! I know just about where I want this to go, and I have ideas for more later. But yeah, new title. Because I think I want to use New Beginning for a different installment. So what should it be? **

* * *

Starfire knocks on the large wooden door, waiting for Alfred to answer. A smile remains plastered on her face, the same smile she's been trying to wipe off since she and Red X went separate ways. Why is it that she didn't mind being around him? He is a criminal after all. She should have… taken him to jail or something.

The door opens as she's still trying to suppress her grin. "Welcome back, Miss Starfire. I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

"Indeed, I did, thank you."

"Your friends are in the den. They get quite rowdy with video games, don't they?"

Starfire giggles. "Yes, but it is most entertaining to watch."

Starfire walks down a large hallway past many rooms. Even from so far down the hall, she can hear Cyborg and Beast Boy's "hoots and hollers". She laughs, slowly approaching the room. Then suddenly, she collides with a hard object.

"Oh, sorry, Star. I was just heading down to the den," says Richard.

Starfire clears her throat nervously. "As was I," she says quietly.

He narrows his eyes. "Oh come on, just seconds ago I heard you laughing at the guys. Now you're cold as ice."

Starfire turns up her nose and makes a "hmph" sound as she pushes past him.

"Star… Starfire… Koriand'r!"

Starfire stops walking, turning sharply to look back at him. "You have no right to use my full name, _Dick_." She sees him cringe at the sharp way she said his nickname. She knows that probably hurt him, but she pretends she doesn't care. She continues walking down the hall, finally making it to the den.

"Whaddup Starfire!" exclaims Cyborg. "How was your _daaaate_?" he asks teasingly. Starfire giggles, but cuts it off as she hears Richards's footsteps entering the room behind her. Without looking at him, she walks over to the couch and takes a seat next to Raven, making sure there is no room for him to sit by her.

"Yeah, Star. How was your date?" asks Richard, wearing a knowing smile. Starfire looks up at him, confused. Why is he making that face?

"It went very well, thank you for asking."

"Really? Nothing strange happened? Nothing you want to talk about?" His smile grows wider, almost menacing.

"Nothing that I would want to share with you, Nightwing."

"Buuuuuuurn," Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused. They quickly return to their game, bored with conversation. Raven taps Starfire on the shoulder.

"Are you sure nothing weird happened?" she whispers.

"Nope," Starfire lied smoothly, not wanting to speak of Roy's attempted kiss or Red X. "Everything was perfectly nice." She said that louder, aiming her words at Richard. He snorted.

"Is there a problem, Nightwing?"

"'course not. Just wondering why you would go out with a tool like him."

Starfire turned to Raven, confused. "What is this 'tool'? He does not resemble the hammer."

Richard laughs again, and at her. "You really need brush up on your English slang, Star."

"I am sorry that I obtained a head injury that caused me to lose my memories. I am sorry that I forgot English. But I am not sorry that I forgot any and all reason why I ever loved you!" Her words gradually rose up in octaves until she was screaming. Of course, it was untrue. Her memories of Richard were some of the first to resurface, and any past feelings she had came flooding back in full swing. Some emotion flashed on Richard's face, but he quickly retracted it. He remained impassive, as if her words did not hurt him. She let out something that equaled a growl before pushing of the couch and storming out of the room. The other three, who turned to witness that fight, had noticed Starfire's eyes were faintly glowing green. She was really, really angry.

"Way to go, you tool," said Raven, spitting Dick's words back at him. She saw him slightly cringe before she left to follow the furious alien girl. When she got upstairs and stood outside of Starfire's room, she almost considered her letting her cool off for a little while.

There were audible crashing sounds, probably of objects being thrown. Through the door, Raven could here shouting in what must be Tamaranean. She recognized the word "chlorbag". _Even after all these years, Dick should at least remember not to piss off a Tamaranean, Raven thinks to herself._ She takes a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door, holding that breath when all sound from the room cut off.

"Please do the leaving of me alone!"

Raven knocks a little again. "Starfire, it's Raven."

"I am sorry friend, but I want to be alone!" There was another faint crash. Raven just shrugged and walked away. She knew that she couldn't convince Starfire to let her in. No one was getting in that room.

Dick appeared outside to door, looking slightly red-faced and pissed off. He reached for the door handle, immediately retracting his hand in pain.

Raven laughs. "Way to go, Starfire," she says quietly. Dick looks at her, confused, and still angry. "She used her energy to heat up the door knob. No doubt that she'll keep doing it until she feels no one will try to disturb her." Dick looks down at his hand. A bit red, but it won't last long. He sighs.

"Raven, I didn't mean to be like that."

"But you were. And you pissed her off beyond belief. I knew that you became an ass after she disappeared, but I didn't know that you became stupid, too." Raven shakes her head disappointingly and walks down the hall to her room. She hears swift footsteps behind her as a hand wraps around her arm and she's basically being dragged further down the hall.

"Dick just let me go! I don't want to talk to you," she says as she's pushed into his room. The door slams shut behind her as she stands, arms crossed, in the middle of his room. "Why are you so God damn angry?"

"I followed her, and she was acting like an idiot!"

"So you did follow her and Roy."

"Of course! And good thing I did. That guy was all over her."

"Are you sure you didn't just let jealousy take hold of you?"

"I definitely wasn't jealous of that. She didn't want it. He tried to kiss her and she _barely_ pushed him away. She wasn't using her strength."

"So she probably likes him, and just wasn't ready."

"And he doesn't care if she's ready. He only wants one thing."

"Now you're sounding to start like a father. That's just a little creepy."

"Oh, bite me."

"No thank you," she says. "You know, if she knew it was you, she'd probably kill you. Like, actually murder you. In your sleep."

Dick gave her a look. "Ha Ha. I know she'd hate me-"

"She might already hate you."

"She does not," he says, waving her off. But he silently hopes that she doesn't. "I mean, I can't believe how angry that made her."

"Do you not remember how sensitive she was about her English? And now she has to relearn, like, everything."

"I didn't mean to say that. I didn't catch myself; I was just so pissed about everything."

"Yeah well, you're only making things worse. Now it's going to take a lot more than Red X and some charm to get her back."

"Oh, but I am sooo charming," he says cheekily. Raven stares at him with a blank face. "Fine. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. But she's taking every little reason to get angry with me. Why does she have to be so difficult?"

"Because you moved on, Dick."

"I never moved on!"

"You have Barbara and-"

"Yeah but, I basically used her. I was with her because she was the only person who made the pain subside for a little while."

"And you told her that? You told her that you used Barbara?"

"Well I didn't say that, she'd just get angry. She's her friend."

Raven considers this. "Yeah, I don't know what to tell you." Then her face turns confused. "Wait, why haven't you broken up with Barbara yet?"

"Because if I lose Star again, I'm going to need her."

"Now that's just shitty."

"Yeah well, my whole life is shitty."

"You really think you have it worse than Starfire? Think of what she's been going through. She was taken back to Tamaran, convinced that she belonged their, lied to about how her parents died, betrothed to Karras-"

"Wait, what?!"

Raven goes quiet. "Umm, I'm guessing she didn't tell you that."

And there's red-faced, pissed off Dick again. Raven watches as he storms towards the door, just about to open it before she encases the doorknob in her magic.

"That is so not a good idea. She's already upset with you. Do you really think yelling at her about something that she had no control over is going to make things any better?"

"No control?!"

"She forgot who she was, Dick! Then when she remembered, and she came back home to find you, you already had a new bitch on your arm! Imagine how she felt to find that out. She was terrified to come find you. Terrified that she would find out you had moved on. And she told me that if you had, she would leave you be. She's going to leave you. She's convinced that this is what is right for you. She's not even caring about herself." And with that, Raven storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

_She's going to leave you… _It echoes through his head as he walks to his bed. He plops down, not even caring that he's still in jeans. If Raven believes it's true, then it must be. Starfire is actually going to leave him. Never going to look back. And that's it.

But he still has some time. The Titans will be staying here for a few more weeks. He just needs to figure things out before they're done with training. He has weeks.

But will a few weeks be enough? She's working so hard to push him away. So he's going to have to work harder. He'll come up with a plan. He'll aim for her heart. She still loves him. Despite what she had said, he knows that she does.

Like Raven said, it's going to take more than Red X. So he'll use both Richard and Red X; one by day and one by night. Red X can protect her, and Richard can love her. Then a thought crosses his mind. What if she started to love Red X? _Nahhh, that couldn't be possible… _Could it?

Dick kicks off his jeans and shuts off the light. Tomorrow is where it all begins. Starfire will be coming back into herself. The Titan she always was. That'll make her happier, right? And maybe when she's happier, she'll be more… open to him. He gets down into the covers, preparing to sleep. And for the first time in a long time, he's actually looking forward to training in the morning.

* * *

**I know this one wasn't too exciting. But I have some big plans coming up for the next few chapters. Expect a new visitor showing up at the manor...**

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright Starfire, you're up first."

The Titans, along with Batman and Nightwing, had been in the training area of the batcave for the past three hours. They had all donned their uniforms. Cyborg of course remained the same. Beast Boy decided to keep his same style of uniform, but is thinking about creating a new name. He first considered Beast Man, but they all shut that down. Raven now wears her white cloak, but Starfire has yet to have a new uniform created. She's been speaking with Alfred about the details, and he's going to have it made for her. For now, she wears an old uniform brought out from Nightwing's storage, which is just a tad bit snug. But it still works.

During the training, Starfire and Cyborg have undergone tests of strength, pushing themselves to the absolute limit. Beast Boy also participated in this with several animal forms. Starfire could feel her energy coursing through her. She almost felt like herself again.

They all were tested on their agility and speed. Of course, the girls could fly, but Batman had a special course design for them. Object came flying at them through the air, chasing them as well. Starfire was impressed with the course. It gave her a real workout.

Now was hand to hand combat. Starfire walked up to Batman, who stood in the middle of a large space. It must be designated for such practices.

"No restrictions. You can use your flight, eyebeams and starbolts." He begins to walk away.

"Mr. Batman, are we not to engage in battle?"

"Not us," he says as Nightwing walks toward the center. "You will be fighting Nightwing."

"But…"

"He knows all of your fighting styles. He trained the Titans before. Take a minute to prepare." Batman goes to stand with the rest of the Titans who watch from the sidelines. Starfire casts a glare at Nightwing, who seems to be smirking. She shakes her head, takes a deep breath, and tenses up into a fighting stance. She starts to think… she doesn't want to fight Nightwing. She always hated sparring with him. She didn't mind it when he was teaching her something, but when it came to actually fighting…she could never do it. She couldn't imagine trying to hurt him. So she always had to practice with Beast Boy or Cyborg.

"You ready?"

She looks at Nightwing. He nods. She wants to say no, but she can't show weakness. The future of the Titans is at stake. So she nods as well. Batman blows a whistle, and Nightwing lunges for her.

She dodges a blow, shooting a starbolt at his hand which just grabbed a wrist dart from his gauntlet. He quirks an eyebrow as he shakes his wrist around. He moves toward her, launching as series of punches, which she continues to dodge. She holds up her arms to deflect his blows, not feeling much pain, though he exerts much effort. His expression turns frustrated as he swings a leg under her feet and pounces on her, pinning her wrists.

"You're being defensive. Fight me, Star!" His face is too close to hers. She can feel his breath. His angry face turns soft as his masked eyes bore into hers. She can almost see the blue beneath the fabric. Way too close. He begins to lean forward.

"No!" she shouts, and she blasts him with her eyebeams, silently hoping that she didn't hurt him. His body is forced off of her, and she flies up over him. He jumps up from the ground, releasing a birdarang. She moves quickly out of the way, directing a starbolt at him. She sees his eyes widen, and feels a slight breeze. She looks down, noticing a large gash. Not in her flesh, but in her clothing. Her already tight purple skirt was ripped over halfway up, and if she swayed around, her pink panties were exposed. There was a scratch on her skin, but nothing too painful.

"You know, we could take this to my bedroom, if you want," said Nightwing. She glared at him, his serious tone of voice bringing out her rage. How can he say that in front of the others? Her eyes began to glow green, embarrassment fueling her anger, as she flew towards him. As she approached, her gave her a swift kick to the stomach. This sent her to the ground. How could she not see that? "You really need to work on your reflexes, Star." She pushed herself up off the ground and threw a punch. He grabbed her fist with one hand and her wrist with his other, swinging his body down to slide beneath her legs. This motion flung her forward through the air in a somersault, smacking onto the ground on her back. He released his hold on her hand, standing up to lean down over her. She lay on the ground, catching her breath. She felt winded. "Come on, Starfire, you're better than this!" She pushed up, launching her fists at him again as she rose from the ground and into the air. He blocks all of her hits, displaying that frustrated expression again. "Fight me!" he screams at her again.

"I am trying!" She frantically throws her punches.

"I call bullshit," he says as he pulls out his escrima stick, twirling it around behind him before jabbing it at her. She grabs it, but suddenly she's turned around with her back against him, the stick against her throat. "You aren't trying. You're acting weak."

_Rutha, _the word itself surges through her body, uprooting a ferocity from deep within her. She begins shouting in Tamaranean, using all of her strength to remove herself from his grip, sending Nightwing flying back onto the ground. Starfire stalks toward him, and the warrior in her searches Nightwing's face for fear. She wants that fear. But she does not see that. The corner of his mouth twitches upward. The warrior cannot take his smile, and it lunges at him. It launches a series of starbolts at him. Nightwing scrambles back on his hands before pushing himself up. He deflects her blows with his escrima stick, but she gets too close. She finally lands a hard punch to his face, forcing him onto the ground. She stands over him, gloatingly, eyes glowing.

"Hor'tar banastil ner prtath'is _rutha,_" she glares into his masked eyes before storming away. Nightwing lays on the ground, hand on his face, gaping at the Tamaranean girl's back.

"Starfire, you are not permitted to leave," says Batman sternly. Starfire turns to him, eyes still bright with green anger. Batman blanches, not protesting any further.

"Now look what you did," says Cyborg, as the Tamaranean exit's the batcave.

After another hour, the rest of the Titan's finish their combat practice. They all retreat upstairs to the dining room where Alfred has prepared an early dinner. Nightwing grumpily pushes his food around his plate, holding a bag of frozen peas to his cheek, trying not to make eye contact with any of the Titan's. They're all pretty pissed at him. They love Starfire, and they hate to see Nightwing pushing her around like he has been for the past few days.

Hell, Nightwing is pissed at himself. He wants to get Starfire back, but he's really not making it seem like he does. For some reason, he says and does all the wrong things. Maybe Raven is right. He became an asshole. He has to fix himself before he can fix his and Starfire's relationship.

Starfire didn't come down for dinner. She shut herself up in her room again like she did last night. Nightwing considered apologizing to her, but then his jaw throbbed, a nice little reminder of how angry she is. She actually punched him. He knew that she was holding back because she didn't want to hurt him. She always hated practicing with him. But he pushed her anyway. What an asshole thing to do.

_How can he be such an ass of holes! _Starfire screams in her mind. She lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. After she came upstairs, she changed into some sweatpants and a pink tank top. She actually tore her uniform off in anger, not caring to get rid of the shredded pieces that sit on the floor of her bedroom. Alfred had called her down to dinner about three hours ago, but she didn't want to face Richard. So she's been laying on her bed like this since then, and now its almost 9:00. She missed the sunset again.

She sighs. Maybe she should just forget the sunset. It brings her heart too much pain to think about. Something that she shared with Richard. But she wonders once again, does he still watch the sunset?

There's a sudden knock on her door.

"I do not want something to eat, I do not want to participate in the video games, or do the mediating. Please, I am fine." Starfire waits for the sound of footsteps walking away. Her friends had tried a few times to get her out of the room, but were quick to give up. She is a very stubborn Tamaranean.

"Starfire? Can I come in?" Starfire sat up sharply. That was not the voice of any of her friends, or even Bruce for that matter. She gets up and goes to stand in front of the door. She presses her ear against it.

"Who…who is it?"

"Open the door, sweetheart." And she did, revealing a tall, thin, dark haired woman in a skin-tight black spandex suit.

"Oh, Selina!" says Starfire as she wraps her arms around the woman's waist, hugging her tight.

"It's so good to see you, honey." She kissed the top of her head before she walked her into the room and shut the door. She walked Starfire over to the bed and they sat together for a little while as Starfire cried into her shoulder.

Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, had been around the manor quite often when she had once stayed here with Richard. Selina had spent time with her while Richard and Bruce had been "busy". They had ventured to the mall, getting their nails done and stocking up on outfits that they didn't really need. They stayed up together at night, watching chick flicks when Richard and Bruce were out late. Starfire had come to see her as a sort of mother figure. Starfire's mother, Luand'r, had died many years ago, before she had even gone through her transformation. But Selina had given her relationship advice and had helped to explain certain _things_ to her. She listened to Starfire as she analyzed her feelings and helped to calm her down when she and Richard argued.

"I am sorry that I did not do the contacting of you, but I did not remember…"

"It's okay. Bruce told me everything. He said you lost your memory."

"Yes, and-"

"Honey, you don't need to explain anything. I'm just so glad to see you. To know that you're okay." Selina smiled down at her, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. I get weary of explaining my situation."

"Well I'm not here to pry. Bruce just told me that you were having a tough time. Which is understandable, of course. But he was being an ass about it."

"His son is very much like him, then."

Selina's eyebrow quirks up. "Is Dick being a dick?"

Starfire actually giggles at that. But then she lets out a deep sigh. "Yes. Yes he is."

"Want me to set him straight?"

Starfire gives her a small smile. "That will not be necessary. I have done the upsetting of him. He just needs time to get over it."

"How did you upset him?"

"Bruce did not tell you?" Selina shakes her head. "I told him… that I could not be with him. I discovered that he was with Barbara the night that we came here."

"He's still with her?" Starfire nods. "Well why hasn't he broken up with her?"

"I asked him not to. I believe he should stay with Babs. He had just begun to move on before my return. I did not want to keep him from living his life."

"Starfire, he hasn't been living. He's merely been surviving. I saw how he was when you were gone. I tried to talk to him, to help him, but he pushed me away of course. I haven't talked to him much since. I've been away for a while."

"No wonder Bruce has seemed so reserved. He must have missed you."

Selina smiles. "Well I missed him. And I'm going to be around for a while."

"Glorious," says Starfire.

"So, did you lock yourself up in your room because of Dick?

Starfire frowns. "Yes, Richard was… being unkind during combat practice."

"So I heard." Starfire looked confused. "When I was walking to Bruce's study, I heard your little friend Raven yelling at Dick."

"She does seem to do that a lot."

"And he deserves it," says Selina. "But anyway, what did he do?"

"It is just that I cannot fight him. It has always upset me to imagine hurting him. Even now…especially now…But he kept yelling at me and making me very angry. Then I punched him."

"You go girl!"

"I did not want to hurt him. But he pushed me too far. And now I fear that I have ruined the future for the Titans. If I cannot participate in the combat practice, Bruce will never clear me to be a part of the team."

"Oh of course he will."

"He will think I am not ready. That I have lost my ability to be a hero."

"You can fight me."

Starfire looks at her. "What?"

"I'll practice with you. I'll even wear my mask." She puts the black fabric over her face. "There, now I'm a criminal."

Starfire laughs. Sure, Selina technically wasn't one of the good guys. But Starfire didn't consider her a criminal. Sure, she had a record. But she now assisted Batman in the crime fighting on occasions where he needed her. She proved the be a good distraction. And she was easy to trust.

"You would really want to help me?"

"Of course. Besides, I have just as many moves as the Boy Wonder."

"Thank you, Selina. I do not know what I would have done without you."

"I'm here for you honey." She nudges Starfire back onto her bed, drawing a blanket up around her. She places a kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

Selina looks back at her, a mischievous grin planted on her face. "Well, I'm not going to go down to Dick's room and give him a piece of my mind, if that's what you're wondering."

Starfire opens her mouth to say something, but stops. She knows that there is no stopping Selina Kyle. She just smiles at her before placing her head on her pillow giving herself to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is just a short little chapter... I had some time on my hands.**

* * *

_Hit, hit, hit, kick. Breathe. Hit, hit, hit, hit, hit, kick._

"Errah!" Dick pounded his fist into the punching bag again and again. While normally he would imagine the bag as a villain, he's thinking of himself.

God, how could he be so stupid? He's going about this whole thing the wrong way. Starfire comes back, he still loves her, he wants to be with her. But he's with Babs. Well, just break up with Babs and be with Star. Nope, Starfire doesn't want that. So stay with Babs incase Star leaves you again. Maybe not such a good idea? _Hit, hit, kick, hit… _Break up with Babs and Starfire hates him for hurting her friend. Hates him more than she already does. Does she hate him? God, it would be so much easier if they could just talk about this! But whenever he's around her, he makes an ass of himself. What the hell is he doing?

She should hate him. He hates himself. But does he pity himself? No. He deserves this. Sure, he got his girl back. But she doesn't want him. So while his obsession over Slade didn't actually kill Starfire, it still took her away from him in the long run. He thinks back to how he used to act. His obsessiveness. If he would have let Starfire go with him like she had wanted to that day, she never would have disappeared. But just like every other time, he told her no. And that was an order. Stay with the team, it's safer. Then it ended up being the worst mistake of his life.

If he had just opened up more. If he didn't close himself off. Didn't obsess. There are so many things that he wishes he could go back to change. _Hit, hit, hit. _But he can't change the past. He can only work on the future. Their future. He really needs to work out his issues and stop being such an ass.

He steps away from the bag, squatting down to the ground and dropping his head in his hands. Why is it that he's being so… mean? He should be showering her with gifts, bringing her a freakin' breakfast in bed, scoring brownie points. He should be making up for lost time. Showing her that he still cares. But all he's showing is that time has turned him into a major dick. Ha. Now even he's saying it.

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"

Upon hearing the screaming voice on the other side of his bedroom door, Dick immediately knew who it was. _Great, Mom's home…_ he thinks to himself as he walks to the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob, it swings open, revealing a full-uniformed Catwoman stalking in. She pushed him back into the room, shoving the door behind her. She glared at him for a moment, and he could see the anger burning through her eyes. Well, she definitely talked to Starfire.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" Dick opens his mouth to speak. "Shut it!" she yells. "You are torturing that poor girl! I don't understand what is possessing you to treat her that way, but I'll be damned if I let it continue. Starfire loves you, Dick. Just be thankful that some woman on this earth loves you."

"I know that, but she-"

"Oh, she doesn't want to be with you? Bull shit. Of course she does. And until she realizes that you never really did move on, and that 'new life' you started was going to shit, you better treat her right."

"It wasn't going to shit-"

"Come on, Dick. You were in a slump. You were getting your ass kicked out there."

"I put them in jail, didn't I?"

"Sure, but with the help of Flash." Dick cringes. He didn't realize that people knew that. And if Catwoman knew, Batman definitely did. Wally had been staying with him in Bludhaven after he was pummeled by some of Blockbuster's guys. He has been taking care of Bludhaven for him since he's been at Bruce's.

"Yeah, okay, sorry I'm, like, depressed." Dick widens his eyes. Did he just say that. He looks over at Catwoman, who stares at up at him.

"Dick, honey," she starts as she takes off her mask, "I know haven't been around. And I know that I'm not your mother, but Bruce isn't going to talk to you about these things. I think of it as my responsibility to take care of this side of you. So tell me…what has been going on with you lately?"

Dick sighs. "I just…" He takes a deep breath. "That night that _I got my ass kicked_," he emphasized, using her words, "was mine and Starfire's anniversary."

Selina's eyes grow sad. "That was a couple of months ago."

"Yeah, and after that, when Flash had to come help me out, I started to slip. I hated feeling helpless like that. I felt like I was losing even more of myself than I had after her 'death'."

"And Babs…?"

"She tried to help me. God, I tried to let her in. It's not like I wanted to close myself off. But I felt like I had to. She tried _everything_, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, I don't know if I really want to ask this. But, did you and Babs ever have-"

"Oh, no, no, no," says Dick, shaking his hands wildly trying to get her to shut up. She lifts an eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. "I swear on my life."

"Can I ask why not?"

"Jesus, Selina."

"What? I'm trying to help you analyze your feelings here!"

"Fine!" he shakes his head at her. "I couldn't give her that _me_, you know? That was Starfire's. She had wanted to, and she _tried. _But I just wasn't ready. I couldn't. Who knows how long it would've taken me."

"So you haven't in…"

"I haven't gotten any in four years. Yep."

"Wow. You're stronger than your father."

Dick laughed. "Well, it's easy when your heart is broken. I couldn't look at any girl that way."

Selina's expression softens. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Dick. I know that you felt guilty about it, too. But you have to know that it wasn't your fault."

"No, it really was," says Dick. "There are so many things I could have done to prevented that."

"And now you're just going to brood on that?"

He shrugged. "Brooding is my middle name."

"Is not," says Selina. "Right now, you need to be happy. You've gotten your friends back. Don't push them away again. You've gotten Starfire back. You should appreciate that." She places her hands on his upper arms. "And when you need it, you have me. Anytime." She smiles at him. "And if you don't start being nicer to Starfire, you're going to deal with me a lot more."

"I know, I know. I don't want to act like this. You know that I love her. It's just, she's dating and she's trying so hard to push me away. It's just making me angry."

"Then give her space for a little while. Don't force yourself on her. Aim for small, polite conversations. Let her open up. She feels like she's doing the right thing by steering clear from you."

"Yeah, yeah. She wants me to move on."

"She thinks she wants that. But if you keep acting like a jerk, it's going to be a lot easier for her to walk out the door." Dick nods. "Work on your temper, and good things will come."

"Wow, so wise."

Selina smacks his arm. "Wow, so sarcastic," she says. They laugh together. He really did miss her. Plus, Bruce is always in a better mood when she's around. "Okay kid, I'm going to go find your father."

"1. Not a kid, I'm twenty-four. 2. Thank God Bruce is finally going to get some. He's being such a tight ass lately." Selina smacks him again. "Sorry," he says.

"Go to bed," she says as she walks out the door.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

**For those of you freaking out about Dick being an asshole, don't worry! I'm creating Dick as an emotional wreck right now. He's frustrated with Starfire and himself. But things are looking up. **

**Reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Dick," said Bruce's voice. Dick shot up out of bed, looking around. He glances at his clock…7 A.M. Sighing, he swings his legs over the bed and walks over to his "spare closet". He presses on the intercom next to the door.

"Yeah?" he says, his voice husky with sleep. He clears his throat.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

"Uhh, sleeping."

"I tried to contact you."

"Well you should've tried harder."

"There's something you need to see. Come down to the cave."

Without answering him, he opens the door, flips the switch and makes his way into the cave. Within seconds, he's walking down the large staircase. He walks toward the wing with the bat computer, assuming that's where Bruce would be.

Sure enough, he stands at the computer, staring up at the screens. As Dick approaches him, Bruce points up to a stilled photo. Dick looks, seeing three figures. He steps up closer to the computer. There's a guy with a red mask, completely covering his face. The other two stand in the shadows.

"I don't know this guy."

"Yeah, he's new," says Bruce. Dick notices a strange tone in his voice. He gives him a look. "Calls himself Red Hood. He was found beating the shit out of a few of the Joker's goons. The cops came, and he fought them as well. This guy…I don't know what his intentions are. He kidnapped one of Joker's guys, but the other two are in jail."

"For information?"

"That's what I'm thinking. But what does he need to know?"

"Should we talk to the other two?"

Bruce nods sharply. "I'm going down today. But look at this." He pulls up another video. "Look at the way he fights." Dick peers up at the screen; analyzing Red Hood's fighting style. He's so… angry. Relentless. It reminds him of…

"What am I looking for?"

"Don't play with me; you know who I'm talking about."

"Who? You think you know who this guy is?"

"I know who he seems to act like. Don't tell me that doesn't look like Jason to you." Dick shakes his head, sighing.

"Bruce, don't do this to yourself."

"What?" he says, feigning innocence. "I'm just inquiring."

"Sure you are. Don't go crazy over this."

"I don't take orders from kids."

"What is with you and Selina? I'm not a kid." Dick watches Bruce as he stares at the screen. Ever since Jason's death, Bruce hasn't been the same. He takes the blame for the incident, but really, there was nothing he could do. _Oh God, that sounds like me…_"So," says Dick, "Do I get some more time to sleep?" Bruce finally looks over at him, mouth open and about to say something. Then he gives him a look.

"Jesus, Dick. Put some clothes on." Dick looks down. All he has on is his boxers.

"Hey, you woke me up at 7. This is what you get."

"Well no, you can't go back to bed. I want you down here."

"And why?"

"You need to brush up on some skills as well."

"Aww, come on Bruce."

"I talked to Wally." Dick scowls.

"What a rat," he mumbles.

"Hey, he's just looking out for you. If it weren't for him, you'd probably be dead by now." Dick sighs, knowing he's not getting out of this.

"Fine."

"And you used to like training."

"Used to being the key phrase there."

After a few moments of silence, Bruce sighs.

"I have to look out for you. Kid or not, you're my son."

Dick closes his eyes tight, punching the bridge of his nose. While he understands, he hates it when Bruce plays this card. It makes him feel terrible.

"I'm not Jace, Dad," he says before going to change into his Nightwing uniform.

Nightwing takes a towel to his forehead. The Titans will be heading downstairs soon for training. He sits on the bench, taking a minute to relax and recuperate so he can be at his best for combat training.

He sighs. Combat training. Because that went so well yesterday. Truthfully, they all fought perfectly fine. It's just that after Starfire stormed out, the rest of them fought rather angrily. Which he understands. He hurt their sister. _But no more, _he thinks. He's not going to pester Starfire anymore.

Just then, the four Titans came walking into the training room. Raven and Beast Boy walk in together first, with Starfire behind them. It's almost as if she's hiding, or they're protecting her. Cyborg walks close behind Starfire, giving Nightwing his "stank eye". Yep, they're protecting her.

"Morning Titans," says Nightwing, giving his best smile. Which none of them return.

"Morning Dick!" says a cheery voice. He looks at the group, and it's obvious none of them said it. Then Catwoman comes walking into the training room, giving him a devious smile.

"Uhh, hi _Catwoman_," he emphasizes. She would call him Dick when he's in uniform. She shrugs, not seeming to care. He watches as Catwoman crosses the room to stand by Starfire, linking arms with her. "Okay…" he says, "well, let's get started. Strength and agility." They all nod, Cyborg and Starfire head over to the weights, while Beast Boy follows Raven to the agility course. He watches Starfire as she lifts. She's so unbelievably strong. Her forehead crinkles in concentration as she lifts more than her and his weight combined. A movement catches my eye, and he sees Cyborg shaking his head at him. He flushes and looks away.

"Hey, kid," says Catwoman as she walks up next to him. Nightwing sighs, but doesn't correct her. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He clears his throat.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

She gives him a look. "I said give her space, not ignore her."

"I'm not ignoring her, I'm just… dealing."

"Well you'll never be able to deal with the fact that she's drop dead gorgeous." Nightwing smiles, but doesn't say anything.

"Sounds like you're batting for the other team, Selina." She smacks him, but laughs.

"Oh hush. Why aren't you working out?"

"Already did, besides, it's their 'team time'."

"And you don't consider yourself a part of it?"

"I work alone now."

"Mhmm," she says. "And that's why you have Flash?" He elbows her in the ribs. "Alright, alright, I'm done."

"Where's Bruce?"

"He went down to Arkham." Nightwing nods. He's talking to the Joker's goons. "He said he'd be back for combat practice."

Sure enough, after a few hours of strength and agility, Batman returned. The Titans gathered in the combat practice area while Nightwing approached Batman.

"We'll talk about it later," he says, stopping Nightwing before he could ask. "Alright Titans, Cyborg first. Catwoman, you can go ahead and take Starfire to the other end of the room and practice there." Catwoman nods, taking Starfire's arm.

"Wait, why?" asks Nightwing.

"Starfire will only be fighting with Catwoman."

"But you said they were all practicing with me, since I know their moves."

"Yes, but she refused and Catwoman insisted."

"Can't put up much of a fight when Selina's here, huh?"

"Don't be sour 'cause you pissed off an alien." Nightwing glowers at him before moving into the circle to practice with Cyborg. He watches Catwoman and Starfire out of the corner of his eye. He can seem them getting into battle stances. He always liked to watch Starfire fight.

"They ain't goin' to be too distracting for ya, are they?" Cyborg stands across from him in the circle, arms crossed, smirking at him.

"You wish."

Cyborg did well; even Batman had nothing to complain about. By the time Cyborg was done, Catwoman and Starfire seemed to be taking a break. They sat against the wall, talking. He wondered if they were talking about him.

He stepped away to wipe his forehead and get a drink before it was Ravens turn. She stood in the circle waiting for him. She watched as he walked up, keeping his eye contact. He noticed something…off about her eyes. When he stood across from her, she slowly lifted her hood up over her head, her face encompassed by a dark shadow. She looked almost menacing. Nightwing gulped.

"Okay, whenever you're ready," called Batman.

Well, Nightwing wasn't quite ready, because suddenly a chair was being launched right at him. He barely jumps up and out of the way in time, the leg of the chair almost grazing his chin as he back flipped. He looks up at Raven incredulously. He can see her white glowing eyes in the black of her face. He charges toward her, jumping and dodging as more various items come hurdling towards him. He slides under her legs, grabbing hold of her ankles as he does and twisting her around so she falls on her back. He flips around to brace her arms and hold her down, but turns to see her rising up.

"Azarath, metrion zinthos!" Suddenly, he was engulfed in blackness and lifted off the ground. He pounds on his containment as it slowly starts to shrink. He can see through the hazy black, watching as Raven loses control in front of him. Her hair flies up around her, things begin to shake, and the rest of them finally start to look concerned. He tries to yell for her, tell her to stop, but his voice is muffled. It feels like the amount of oxygen is decreasing.

"Raven!" shouts Beast Boy, and immediately Nightwing is released, dropping onto the floor with a thud. He gasps in air, looking up at Raven and Beast Boy. He has a hold on her shoulders as he speaks softly to her.

"I cannot help you if you can't control your anger!" shouts Bruce. "You are going to get yourself killed!" Nightwing looks up at him, recognizing these same words that were spoken two years ago. Words that Nightwing himself shouted. "Just… just stop! Everyone! Get out!" Catwoman and the Titans stare open-mouthed at the unraveling Batman. Nightwing gets up off the ground, herding Beast Boy and Raven out the door.

"It's not your fault," he whispers as they exit. Catwoman and Starfire follow close behind. They take the passage leading into the library. Soon after they entered the room, Raven, with Beast Boy in tow, flies out, nearly knocking over poor Alfred.

"Go up to your room and I'll be up there soon, okay?" Nightwing looks behind him to see Selina hugging Starfire before she goes back down to the cave. Starfire looks up, meeting eyes with him. She, too, walks away, Cyborg following behind. Nightwing catches up to him, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"Cy, I want to explain what happened down there with Bruce. Can you convince the others to come to my room after dinner?"

"Sure, I guess," says Cyborg, before shaking his head at him. Nightwing sighs, dropping into a nearby chair. He drops his head in his hands.

"What is the matter, Master Dick?" Nightwing mumbles something in his hands. "Pardon?"

"The Titans hate me," says Nightwing sharply. "We're never going to get past any of this. As soon as they're done training, they're never going to speak to me again."

"Dick, I do not know exactly how to put this. Perhaps you should try to be yourself."

"What? How am I not being myself?"

"What I mean is, your old self." Nightwing groans.

"Alfred, I haven't been him for a long time."

"And now that you're friends are back, it might come back to you if you open yourself up to it."

"Look, I'm trying-" Nightwing looks up to where Alfred's voice had been coming from, but he was no longer there. He drops his head back down, taking a few deep breaths. He wants to go talk to Raven. See what exactly happened there. But Beast Boy would probably turn into a T-Rex and eat him. He wanted to talk to Cyborg, his best friend… well, his old best friend. He wanted to be with Starfire, hold her in his arms and surround himself with the scent of her. There are so many things that he misses.

Starfire, Selina, and Bruce did not join them for dinner. It was another meal in silence. The only words that were spoken were confirming to meet him in his room after they'd eaten. He was relieved that they weren't putting up a fight. That they could be reasonable.

They followed him to his room, once again in silence. He opened the door and led them over to the seating area in front of his T.V.

"Holy shit!" whispered Beast Boy. Raven elbowed him in the ribs. "What? His rooms' huge!" Nightwing shook his head, trying not to laugh. He sat in the chair so they could all sit on the couch.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Nightwing.

"I am here," called her voice as she walked through the door. He kept his eyes glued to her as she took a seat in the chair across from him. He cleared his throat.

"Okay, first of all, I just want to apologize for Bruce. When he said those things, he wasn't actually talking to you."

"And that explains a lot," said Raven evenly.

"I'm working on it. Anyway, he was talking to… Jason." They stared at him, confused. "Who you've never heard of. Two years ago, before I made the move to Bludhaven, Bruce and I were training a new Robin. You see, one night, Bruce caught this kid trying to take the wheels off of the batmobile. He turned the kid in, but asked that he be sent to a center for trouble youth. Jason was recently orphaned. His mother died of an overdose, and his father left years before. Bruce thought he was doing the right thing, until he discovered that the head of the youth center was actually leading somewhat of a criminal training camp. So he pulled Jason out and set him up in the manor. Jace was my adopted brother."

"You say 'was'?" asks Starfire. Nightwing pauses at the sound of her voice, almost forgetting what he was saying. She nods at him encouragingly.

"Yeah… okay. Well, we trained him for six months before Bruce decided to bring him out on a mission. I told him that Jace wasn't ready. If you'd have seen this kid, you'd understand. He fought with such rage. He was merciless. Bruce took him on a couple of small missions… car jackings, petty theft… and he would just kick the living shit out of anyone. Bruce said if he just learned to channel his rage, he would do very well as Robin. Maybe that could have worked out, but Jason never learned to do that. He never tried. He had a different view on heroism. He thought that we were 'too soft'." Nightwing sighed, getting to the hard part. "Bruce never stopped to listen to me, and one night when we got a call on the Joker, he took Jace out with him. I was told to stay back and let them handle it. I didn't work in Gotham anymore. So I was surprised when I got a call from Bruce. He was frantic. I tracked them, searching for an hour, and when I finally found them it was too late. Jason was covered in black soot, and bleeding profusely…" Nightwing coughs, trying to eliminate the lump in his throat. "The Joker shot him, and set a time bomb in the warehouse where he left him to die."

"Man, I-" Nightwing lifted a hand to cut Cyborg off.

"So that's when things got bad for both of us. Bruce was MIA for days until Selina came around. And then, he was just more protective. More strict. And that's when I lost even more of myself."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Beast Boy.

Nightwing smiles sadly. "We hadn't talked in an entire year."

"That shouldn't have mattered," said Raven. "We would have come."

"I didn't want to put you guys in that position."

"We're your friends. We could have helped."

"Yeah well, I was past the point of help anyway."

"If you had just let us in, this all would have been easier. And I'm not just talking about your brother. Why couldn't you just-"

"It's the past, Raven," Nightwing snapped.

"And maybe if the past hadn't happened the way it did, if ya'll had just kept in contact with us, things would have worked out differently."

"Don't give me that, Cy, you left, too."

"Because our fearless leader gave up! I set my hopes on you after Starfire was gone. And you let us all down!"

"I'm sorry that I was grieving!"

"And what the hell do you think we were doing, throwing a fucking party?"

"Friends, please stop!" Their heads jerked to Starfire, who was now standing with tears in her eyes. "You must not act this way! We are all finally together again and you cannot even speak one kind word to one another? I have you, my only family left in the world, back in my life, but it doesn't feel like it. Nightwing, I am disappointed in you for pushing our friends away after I had gone. And the rest of you, I am disappointed now. You say that you missed the Titans. That you missed when we were all together. But now that we are, you do not act on it. Stop directing your anger at Nightwing when you are all at fault." Starfire walks over to Nightwing, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for the loss of your brother, friend. I must retire to my room now." She goes to the door, saying "goodnight" before exiting.

"She's right," says Beast Boy. "We're acting like we're 15 again."

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay. That I didn't try," says Nightwing.

"I can understand why you left. Without her at the Tower, it was like we were all dead."

"I'm sorry that I left you, BB and Rae. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know when I came back to the Tower."

"We forgive you," says Beast Boy, clapping a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "You too, Nightwing." And for the first time in years, Beast Boy genuinely smiles at him.

"Well alright!" exclaims Cyborg. "I don't know about ya'll, but I could definitely blow some steam on the game console right about now." He stands up from the couch, heading to the door.

"I'm in, if you don't mind getting your ass beat," says Beast Boy as he follows.

"Grass stain, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Uh yeah, a looooooser." Suddenly they stop talking.

"Night, you comin'?" Nightwing looks up.

"Really?" They nod in unison. "Sure," he rushes up from the couch to follow, but stops himself. "Actually, I'll meet you down there. I want to talk to Raven."

He turns back to the hooded girl. She didn't say anything when he said he wanted to talk to her, so she doesn't object. He takes a seat next to her on the couch.

"I'm guessing that you don't agree with Beast Boy?"

She sighs, pushing back her hood. "Gar doesn't have the same issues with you that I do."

"Well, talk to me."

"I tried. For years, I tried to talk to you."

"Still on that?" She narrows her eyes at him. "Look, I can't take it back. I wish that I could, but I know that if it happened all over again, I probably would've done the same thing. Yeah, that sounds terrible. But you know me."

"You probably would do it again. I know that's just how you are. But damn it, Dick, the team needed you. I needed you." Raven lowers her head. Nightwing places a comforting hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't help you. You love her too. And don't think that I never thought about you. I was concerned for you; I just didn't do anything about it. "

"It was so hard," her voice breaks. "I couldn't handle it. Not even Gar could help me. And then I had a run-in with my father. It was my emotions…they were going crazy."

"Trigon?"

"Yeah, he tried to break through when I was weak. It was because I let myself feel and give love. But I wasn't afraid. And I took care of it. Spent a few weeks in Azarath." She sighs. "But Dick, I just…"

"What?" He squeezes her knee.

"I tried to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That she was alive!" Dick reels back at her shout. "I told you that I could still feel her. That she was just far away. And you wouldn't listen to me! If you wouldn't have given up so easily, maybe we could've found her."

"You think I don't consider that constantly? That I don't regret it? But I lost hope, Raven. Imagine if that happened to Beast Boy."

"Then I would do everything in my power to be sure that he wasn't just missing."

"That's what you think! Until it actually happens, you can't judge me. You don't know what that was like, to have your heart ripped out and torn to pieces. To have the one thing that really, truly mattered be taken from you."

"Well I'd like to think that the team meant something to you as well. That it wasn't all for nothing."

"God, Raven, you know that's not what I meant. She was that glimmer of hope that meant something beyond being a hero. She could give me a life. I love the Titans too, but I just needed Starfire. You have to understand that."

Raven sighs. "I do. I really do. But I just…I think about what could've happened if you'd stayed with us. If we all could've just helped each other. I just- I missed you." Raven tosses her arms around a surprised Nightwing, hugging him tightly.

"Wow," he wheezes. "I'm really not used to lovey dovey Raven."

"Well get used to it."

"Are you still mad at me?" She suddenly leans back and hits him on the chest.

"Yes! But just because of the whole Babs thing."

"I'm trying Raven. I'm not going to be an ass anymore. I'm trying to open myself up to being me again," he smiles as he repeats Alfred's words.

"Good, because I gotta say, this new you is kind of hard to like. But I'll take what I can get."

"I'm sorry, Rae."

"I forgive you. Love you, brother."

"Love you, sister." He smiles as she places a kiss on the top of his head. "Can I ask you one thing?" She looks at him expectantly. "If Starfire decides to go on another date, will you let me know?"

"Ughh, Dick, are you going to stalk her?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness.

""I'll tell you if it's Speedy. Just in case he tries to pull something again. But other than that, you'll just have to use your super duper detective skills and weasel the information out of someone else."

"Aww, c'mon Rae, be on my side!"

"I'm on her side. But I'm still rooting for the two of you." She gets up from the couch. "Lets go, the boys are waiting for you." Dick bounces up from the couch, finally happy now that he has his family back.

* * *

**AN: So next chapter, there will be more Red Hood, more Babs, and maybe some more Red X. If you're waiting around for things to improve between Starfire and Richard, sorry to disappoint, but that's going to be a slow process. But look forward to the ending! Because I have some drama in store for you guys!**

**Reviews please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

After training the next day, Starfire showered and headed down to Raven's room. It was hard to believe they had only been at the manor for a week. So much has happened in that amount of time. She lightly raps on the door, and suddenly a small green lizard slips under the crack, running down the hallway. She giggles as she watches Beast Boy make his escape, but it cuts off when the door opens. She looks at Raven, cheeks flushed and hair just slightly out of place.

"I will not do the asking," says Starfire.

"Thanks." She motions her hand for Starfire to come in. They walk across the room and take a seat on her bed. "Alright, just relax." Raven places her hands on Starfire's head, mainly over the right side. She closed her eyes as warmth spread over her face, causing her to slightly flush. Starfire didn't speak, letting Raven concentrate. But in minutes, she was finished.

"I thank you, friend."

"No problem at all. Like I said, it's not taking too much out of me."

"Yes, you said gunshots were more difficult," says Starfire. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, finally realizing what Raven was referring to when she had said that. Richard had been shot! It was the first year they were dating. She remembered sitting with him in the hospital wing of the Tower as Raven healed him, then placed bandages around his shoulder. He was so frustrated and angry with himself.

"You remember." Starfire nods. "Yeah, I didn't know if I should bring that up."

"That was not a pleasant experience."

"I agree."

"But I remembered! Oh, thank you Raven!" Starfire leaned across the bed to give her friend a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the small green lizard appear from under the door. She breaks the hug with Raven, pointing in the direction of Beast Boy.

"Well, I guess we should make out now, huh?" says Raven. Starfire giggles.

"Yes, it would be most enjoyable." Raven laughs at her lack of acting skills.

"Say what?" says Beast Boy as he turns back into his normal self. The two girls laugh and Beast Boy makes a face. "Fine, be that way. Starfire, I heard a beeping in your room. Sounds like your communicator."

"Oh! Thank you for telling me." Starfire stands up from the bed waving "goodbye" to Raven.

She walks back down to her room, going over to her dresser to grab her communicator. Cyborg had a new one made for her, seeing how she no longer had one. The rest of them had kept theirs over the past few years.

She looks at the screen, seeing an image of Speedy with "missed call" below it. Suddenly, it beeps in her hand again. She takes the call.

"I am sorry, Roy, I did not have my communicator with me."

"S'okay. You busy tonight?"

"I do not have the plans."

"Great. Wanna go to this party?" Her eyebrows furrow.

"I do not know…" He makes an annoyed face.

"C'mon princess, it'll be fun. Look, I'll send you the address. We're going as civilians, so you'd have to wear your holo thing. Bee's going to be there, too. If you feel like having fun, fly on over. See ya." His image disappears, leaving a torn Starfire. She doesn't know if she really wants to go. She knows that there will be alcohol, and Speedy was handsy enough when he was sober. But perhaps when they're in public, he'll act a little more modestly.

Her phone beeps again, displaying a message in text. Speedy has sent her the address and the time… 7:00. So she has five hours to decide.

"Starfire?" asks Cyborg's muffled voice from outside her door.

"Yes?" she calls as she walks over to the door, opening it.

"It's time for lunch, my lady," he says playfully as he holds out his arm to her. She giggles, linking her elbow with his. She always loved Cyborg and Beast Boy's playfulness towards her. They always made her smile even when she was down.

After they've finished their meal, Richard clears his throat, getting their attention.

"So, um, I was thinking that maybe we could have a movie night?"

"Dude, yeah! There's that new horror that just came out on DVD. We totally have to get it," says Beast Boy.

"I'm in. My only plans were to kick green beans' ass on the game console," says Cyborg smugly.

"Oh that was so not going to happen."

"Yeah, okay."

"I think it's a good idea," says Raven.

"But we'll have to run to Gotham. We don't have any good movies here." Richard looks over at Starfire, realizing that she's the only one who hasn't spoken out. "How about it, Star?" The other three look at her.

"I am sorry, friends, but I have the plans. I shall join you next time."

"Well we can wait till tomorrow," says Richard.

"No, that is okay. Please, do not do the fretting." She fiddles with her hands, trying not to meet Richards devastated gaze.

"Alright," he says. "Well, do you still want to run to Gotham with us? We'll probably head over in about an hour… is that okay?" The other three nod, agreeing.

"I suppose I will come along."

"Great," he says, grinning at her. She blushes and smiles back reflexively.

Alfred steps in from the kitchen. "Pardon me, Master Dick, but Master Bruce has requested your presence in the cave. He says it's urgent." Starfire watches as Richards smile falls.

"Alright. Well, if I'm not back up here in an hour, you might have to go on without me. This will probably take a while." He gives them all a wave and exit's the room. Starfire stares after him.

"Looks like Starfire's got a little pink to her cheeks," says Beast Boy.

"Heart skippin' a beat for the bird boy?" teases Cyborg. They laugh with each other, and she blushes again.

...

"We got anything?" asks Dick. He skids to a stop, seeing that Bruce isn't alone. "Oh, hi Babs, Selina."

Babs sits at the computer with her back to him, but flicks her hand up in a wave. She's always been amazing with computers. No one can hack a computer like she can; she's able to breach even the highest security systems. She's always been a genius, but after she became Oracle, we relied on her brains even more. Selina lounges on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Hiya, honey." She seems to be filing her nails.

"To answer your question," says Babs, "Yes. I found a transmission from a ship to its base in Gotham. In the transmission, something was said about a guy in a red mask. Turns out he paid them some money to bring him over to Gotham. I found some images from the cameras on the ship." She presses some keys and brings up a number of clips.

"Red Hood," says Bruce.

"Yeah, so we know how he got here. What I also know is that he beat the crap out of everyone on that ship before he got off. Seemed a little unnecessary to me."

"He runs on rage."

"I've found him running around with many Gotham gangs, and he's, like, controlling them. He seems to be sending some of the gang members out against Black Mask's guys. Which reminds me, Black Mask has a shipment of Kryptonite coming in. Scheduled to enter Gotham City tonight."

"Damn, the one night I had plans," says Dick.

"Cancel them. You're patrolling tonight."

"Can I come?" asks Selina. Bruce nods. Dick thinks he heard her purr.

"Be at the docks by nine. And you'll probably find Red Hood there as well. It's weird. We've seen him beating up innocents and cops, but also Joker's and Black Mask's guys. I don't know what he's doing."

"Well we'll just have to have a chat with him," says Bruce. "We're done here. Dick, be ready for my call." Dick nods, heading out of the cave to go up to his room. But he senses a presence behind him.

"You haven't been around in a few days."

"Figured you needed some time," says Babs.

"I don't know what I need."

"I do." She stays a safe distance away from him. "So… you had plans tonight?"

"Yeah, movie night with the team. I mean, with the Titans."

She was quiet for a moment. "Did that include another red head?"

"She had other things to do tonight."

"I can tell by the way you say that… you think she's going out on a date?"

"Another date. With Speedy."

"Ouch," she said, somewhat teasingly. "Why haven't you broken up with me yet?"

Dick's eyebrows furrow. "Are you waiting for me to break up with you?"

"Look, I'm just surprised. For the past week I've been waiting for that conversation. Starfire's back. That kind of eliminates me from the picture."

"You've always been one of my best friends, Babs. You'll always be in the picture."

"But not as the girlfriend. Just say it, okay? I've always known that I would never replace Starfire and I never wanted to. If I could've brought her back, I would have in a minute. I knew how much it hurt you not to be with her. So just tell me why you haven't dumped me, 'cause I'm pretty damn confused."

"Starfire's going to leave me. She's going back to Jump when they're done with training and I have Bludhaven. I just know that things are going to get bad again, and… God, I feel like such a jerk." _Inhale, exhale. _She looked at him expectantly. "If I break up with you, I'll lose you too. And you're the one thing that kept me somewhat sane."

"Dick," she said, stepping closer to place a hand on his shoulder. "Like you said, I'm one of your best friends. And you're one of mine. Plus we work together. You can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try."

"But-"

"This may sound weird, but I always kind of felt like we were never really dating. I always felt like just your best friend. But a little more. I feel like it was my job to comfort you when you needed it. I've loved you for a long time, Dick, but not in a way a girlfriend should. So don't worry, I'm not mad at you. We'll make this mutual, even though I promised Starfire I wouldn't break up with you."

"She's going to kill me when she finds out."

"Just send her to me. I'll straighten it out." Dick was surprised when she stretched up to give him a hug. "You'll reel her back in, Dick. Don't you worry. You're irresistible." He chuckles.

"Can't disagree with that." She laughs as she steps back from him.

"Alright, well I have a lunch date with my dad. See you tonight."

"Thanks, Babs." She flashed him a smile before he turned around to head up to the manor.

Dick rushes into his room, changing into jeans and a white t-shirt, tossing a thinner light blue sweater over it. It's not too warm in Gotham, even in late August. When it's almost September, it can feel like November. He goes into his bathroom to fix up his hair. He combs out some of the. It's a little too long for spikes now.

He tosses his mask on his dresser. The Titans will be wearing their holorings to look a little less extraordinary. They'll be playing Dick Grayson's old friends from college. They've all been out in Gotham before, but it's been years. The press knew Starfire as Kori Anders… Dick Grayson's girlfriend.

He looks at the clock. It's 3:30. They'll be ready to go by now. He runs out of his room, taking the stairs at a quick pace. He gets to the main hallway just as Cyborg -well, Victor- is reaching for the door.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence," said Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go," says Dick. He takes the door from Victor, holding it for everyone to walk out. Kori is the last one to exit. Dick has to fight not to let his mouth drop. He always loved it when she curled her hair. It falls in long, beautiful waves down her back, the green color of her dress accentuating her red hair and green eyes. She blushes as she notices his gaze. He can do nothing but smile, closing the door behind him and walking faster to catch up with her.

"Alright, y'all, we got the Titans back out on the town!" exclaims Victor as he moves into the front seat of Dick's black Mercedes-Benz.

"Who says you get to drive my car?" asks Dick.

"It's tradition. I always drive." With a chuckle, Dick climbed into the passenger seat.

He said that he wouldn't pester Kori, and he's keeping his word. He's not going to try too hard. Sure, he wanted to sit next to her in the back, but that might make her uncomfortable. He has to respect her decision, while trying to sabotage it at the same time.

"So, movie store first? Or are we gonna chill for a while?"

"Dude, is there a comic book store here?"

"Gar, you're 24 years old."

"Never too old, baby, never too old." Dick hears Kori giggle in the seat behind him. He smiles at the sound.

"Why don't we park the car outside of the movie store and walk around from there. When we come back to the car, we'll rent the movies."

"Sounds good to me," says Victor. They reach the store in ten minutes. Dick puts some change into the parking meter, claiming the spot for the next three hours, just to be safe.

"So seriously, comic book store? If I had known we were going to be here for so long, I would have brought mine."

"Yeah, Gar and I only packed a weeks worth of clothes. We might have to run back to Jump some time."

"Yes, I left most of my new clothes back at Rachel and Gar's apartment. I did not believe I would require more than I brought."

"Just use some money out of the Titan account." They all gave him a look. "Yes, we saved it. Just in case. We haven't replenished it in a while, but it's still there. I even have my card." He fished into his wallet, handing a credit card to Kori. "We'll just have to go shopping."

"Oh, we cannot use this card, Dick, it is your money."

"No, it was the Titan money. Now come on, the next block over has a couple of popular stores."

They spend the next hour jumping from store to store. All of the store clerks gush over the group, going out of their way to help them. Gar likes the attention. The clerks loved dressing up Kori. She looks great in just about everything. They all get enough warmer outfits, seeing how the weather will get chillier within the next few weeks of their stay. Kori insisted that she didn't need sweaters; she doesn't get cold. But Dick told her it was necessary to blend in.

After an hour of shopping, the five of them head back down the street toward the movie store. But after Gar's whining about how he's so hungry he could eat his own hand, they decided to stop for a bite. Dick took them to a pizza parlor, seeing how they were aiming for tradition. They walk to a round table by the window, where Dick notices the assembling paparazzi.

"Well, somebody ratted us out. The snakes of Gotham have slithered out of their holes." He jabs a thumb in the direction of all the photographers. "They're waiting for us to leave so they can pounce."

"Perhaps we could disappear out the back," says Kori. She must remember what the paparazzi were like when she used to come to Gotham. They always made her very uncomfortable, asking her questions about their relationship. And the flashing of the camera's always gave her a headache.

"We'll figure something out," he says reassuringly. He slides onto the booth across from her, Victor next to him. They ordered two pizzas; one that Gar could eat and one that met Victor's standards.

"So," says Victor before he takes a sip of his soda. "What are your plans for tonight, Kori?" Dick sees her lower her eyes to the table nervously.

"I am going somewhere with Roy." Dick suppressed his growl.

"Well, as your big brother, I demand to know where." She smiled slightly, still not lifting her eyes.

"I… do not know," she said, clearly lying. She was always a terrible liar. She never had the heart for it.

"Oh really," said Gar. "Does Rachel know?" Dick looks over at Rachel, seeing her eyes narrowed at Kori.

"I'm guessing she doesn't," said Dick gruffly.

"It is the surprise. I shall tell you about it when I return. But I must do the hurrying now, it is an hour's journey to Steel City."

"You're going all the way out there?" asked Rachel. Kori merely nodded. "Are you still going with us to the movie store?"

"I am afraid that I do not have the time," said Kori as she rose from her seat on the booth. "But I thank you all for a lovely afternoon. I shall see you back at the manor when I return tonight. Have fun watching the movies." She began walking to the back of the restaurant, stopping to speak to a waiter, who then led her down a hallway.

"I'll be right back," said Dick as he got up. He made a beeline for the hallway that Kori went down. He caught her right before she walked out the back door. "Kori, wait," he called as he jogged to catch up to her. She held the door open, waiting.

"Please go back to our friends, Dick."

"Just tell me where you're going."

"I think it is best that you don't know."

"I'll worry about you all night. And I'm going on patrol. You don't want me to be distracted, do you?" Kori chewed her lip, considering.

"It is a party. Do not do the freaking out. Bumblebee will be there as well."

"A party? Kori, don't you remember earth parties?" She nods her head. "So why do you want to go?"

"Just stop-"

"Please, Star." His voice sounded strained. She knew she was hurting him.

"I do not owe you an explanation, Dick."

He sighs, not wanting to let her go, but not wanting to piss her off either. "Fine, just try to stay out of sight when you fly."

"Be careful on your patrol tonight," she says.

"You be careful, too." She frowned at his knowing tone.

He watches her leave, the door swinging shut behind her. God, he wishes he could be Red X tonight. He just wants to protect her.

Starfire lets go of the door, leaning against it when it closes. She feels a clenching around her heart. She doesn't know if she really wants to go to this party. She doesn't know if she can really stand to be around Roy. All she knows is that she wants Richard. And a tear slips down her cheek.

* * *

**Next: Starfire's party, Nightwing's patrol, and the aftermath.**

**P.S. Sorry for taking so long. School's back in session. I will post at least one chapter a week, but probably no more than two unless I have a lot of time on my hands.**

**And review please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Starfire flies through the skies towards Steel City. After going back to the manor to touch up her hair and makeup, she grabbed her communicator and sent Roy a message to let him know she was going. She entered the address he gave her into the GPS in her communicator to guide her there.

She flies over the clouds, avoiding the eye of the public. Her green dress hugs tightly to her body. She rather likes this dress. The thick straps lay across her shoulders, cutting out into a circle on her back to display more of her humanly-tanned skin. She knows that it looks good on her; she liked the way Richard's eyes bugged out when he saw her.

As she neared Steel City, she made the decision that she would try to forget Richard as best she could. She would forget everything. Her goal was to have fun, but safely. If she didn't get back to the manor tonight, the Titans would do the parental grounding of her.

Starfire lifted her communicator to her face. The red dot, which symbolized her, was fairly close to the other dot, which represented the destination. She lowered herself down to find a good place to land, noticing a couple of tall buildings with empty alleyways between them. She touched down, adjusting her dress and hair before stepping out onto the sidewalk. She looked at her communicator again, seeing that he destination was just down this road.

She walked, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the dark. There were not many other people walking down this sidewalk, but there were quite a few cars driving around. She noticed that many of the cars were turning into the same parking lot. It was some kind of nightclub, she figured. Her communicator beeped, indicating a message from Roy. The message in text read "r u here yet". She looked at the GPS, discovering that the location of the party was at this club. Without replying, she crossed the street and headed to the club entrance.

The music was deafening even before she opened the door. She stepped in, her skin changing color with the wide array of lights. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling, balloons upon every table. She walks past the tables, looking around for familiar faces.

"Oof!" Someone suddenly slams against her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Starfire?" She looks up to see Aqualad. She smiles brightly.

"Hello friend! Oh, but call me Kori," she says.

"And my name is Garth," he whispers to her. His breath smelled vaguely of alcohol.

"It is so very nice to see you. Where is, uhh, Bumble…? I do not know her name either."

"Karen," he says. He points towards the bar, "Last time I saw, she and Roy were over there."

"Thank you, friend."

"You're welcome. Nice to see you, Kori." He smiles as he walks away. She noticed a wobble in his step.

"Kori!" calls a drunken Roy, practically falling off the stool, as she approaches the bar. The girl next to him turns toward her.

"Oh, _that's _Kori!" Starfire realizes that it's Karen; she's just wearing a holoring. "Honey, it's sooooo good to see ya. We gotta have more girl time!" Starfire giggles at her excitedness. She must be drunk as well.

"It would be wonderful to have the girl's night. Perhaps when we return to Titans Tower?"

"It's a date," says Karen.

"Hey, stop flirting with my girl," says Roy as he stands to wrap an arm around Starfire. She stiffens, not quite sure if the gesture is welcome or not.

"Don'tcha mean Dick's girl?"

"Nope. Stole 'er away."

"I-" begins Starfire, but is cut off by Roy.

"Have a drink, princess." He reaches for one of the shots in front of Karen.

"Only if you want to, honey, don't let him pressure you." Starfire considers this, staring at the shot in Roy's hand.

"Why not," she says, before taking the glass and tossing it back. Her face puckers, but she enjoys the taste. Karen cheers, Roy smiles, handing her another. She drinks that one too, and another. She loves the burn down her throat, settling in her stomach.

"Wanna dance?" asks Roy. Starfire nods, allowing him to take her hand and lead her to the dance floor in front of the DJ. He holds her close, hands on her lower back as she swings her hips. She giggles as they dance, the alcohol making her feel invincible. After a while, Karen shows up next to them, dancing with a guy who Starfire recognizes.

"You remember Herald?" Starfire nods. "Well this is him." Karen smiles up at him. He extends his hand towards Starfire.

"It's good to see you again. The names Malcolm Duncan, but you can call me Mal."

"Nice to see you, Mal." Karen releases him from her embrace, reaching for Starfire.

"Why don't you boy's go get some more drinks. We need to have a little chat." They do as she says, leaving us alone on the dance floor. "So Kori, what's up with you?" Karen asks, but keeps them both dancing. Kori's eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here with Roy?"

"We are on the date. This is our second one."

"How can you go out on dates when you're still in love with Dick?" Kori averts her eyes, slightly losing her rhythm. "I'm not going to tell you that it's unfair to Roy. He's my friend, but even I know he's an ass. It's unfair to yourself, Kori. To you and Dick."

"I am only trying to have fun, Karen. Can we please change the subject?" Karen narrows her eyes at her, but nods in agreement.

"Well, since you asked… I have some news." She slowly lifts up her hand in front of Kori's face. On her ring finger is one huge diamond. "Mal and I are getting married!" Starfire squeals.

"Oh X'hal, Karen, what wonderful news!"

"I know right!" The two girls giddily laugh as Karen shows off her ring. "Kori, will you please be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Of course!" A tear slides down Starfire's cheek. She can't contain her happiness for her friends, especially when she's a little buzzed. "When is the wedding?"

"In February. On Valentine's Day. Pretty cheesy, I know, but I'm a sucker for love."

"No, I think that is a beautiful day. Come, we must do the celebrating!" Starfire grabs her wrist and leads her over to where Mal and Roy are leaning on the bar.

"Shots, ladies?" asks Roy.

"Nahhh, we'll take two green apple martini's, please." She leans into Mal, looking up at him. "I told her. She's going to be a bridesmaid."

"Yes, congratulations friend! I am most happy for the both of you. And you must tell the other Titans about it so Rachel and I can do the gushing." Starfire takes her drink from Roy and hands Karen hers.

"Well you can go ahead and tell them for me. We'll be having an engagement party within the next few weeks over here at Titans East."

"Glorious! If you need any help, do the letting me know."

"I might take you up on that," says Karen as she lifts her drink up to her mouth. Starfire takes a drink as well. They finish those, asking for two more.

"I rather like these," says Starfire as she finishes off her second. Her head is so fuzzy, but it's a great feeling.

"They're my favorite."

"They're sissy drinks!" shouts Roy. He seems even more intoxicated than before, and he's being a little touchy. He rests a hand on Starfire's hip, almost cupping around her bottom. She's hugged close to his side as he takes another shot. "You need one of these," he says as he pushes a shot towards her.

"No thank you, I am fine with the martini's." He makes a face at her.

"Fine, be that way," he says as he tosses that back. She wonders how many he's had. If her senses weren't affected by the alcohol, she's sure he would reek of the bar.

It feels like another hour goes by at the bar. The girls chitchat about weddings while the guys talk about the bachelor party. After a few more martini's, Starfire is leaning heavily on Roy who is leaning heavily on the bar. He grips around her stomach, somewhat close to her breast, but she doesn't stop him. And perhaps she should have.

At some point, Roy leads her away from the bar and down some hallway. She can hardly remember, her eyes stayed half closed, and she was constantly on the edge of sleep. She remembered being pushed up against the wall, which was okay because she couldn't hold herself up anyway. But then she felt lips on her shoulder, her collarbone, her neck. They moved up her throat and to her lips. She barely responded, and she could barely think. Roy was kissing her. Does he actually like her? Or does he just _want _her.

She doesn't mind being wanted. In fact, it's flattering. But Richard wants her too. He wants her in the right way though. For her heart.

His hands rise to cup her breasts, and that's when she starts fighting back. She doesn't want him to touch her. She doesn't love him, she loves Richard. _Stop, please just stop. _She realizes that she isn't speaking out loud.

"Roy," she says, he voice hoarse. "No. I don't want…" She grabs for his hands, using her full strength to pull them away.

"Come on, princess."

"NO." She shoves him back against the opposite wall, his head smacking back. Looking up at her, he falls to the ground and holds his head.

"Stupid bitch," he says. But he looks fearful when her eyes begin to glow green. He knows she's stronger than he could ever hope to be.

"Do not call me anymore, Roy." Her voice breaks with emotion as she begins to sob. She runs down the hall and opens the nearest door. It's a bathroom, but at least it's away from him.

She throws herself against the sink counter, sobbing. She cries because of Roy, because of her "death", because she misses Richard, and because she can't believe she came out here. She's such an idiot.

"Oh, um, excuse me miss?" Starfire turns around to the voice, not caring about her tear-stained cheeks. She meets eyes with a tall, tanned boy. "This is the men's room." Starfire gushes again, all new tears spilling over. She lowers herself to the ground and curls her knees up to her chest. Her body rocks with her sobs. "Hey hey, it's alright." The boy scrambles over to her side, lightly placing a hand on her back. Starfire throws herself against his chest, crying. She doesn't care that this is a stranger. All she wants is comfort in this terribly strange place. The boy lets her cry against him until finally her tears stop and her sobs turn to hiccups.

"I am truly sorry," says Starfire as she leans away from the boy. She wipes the back of her hand against her cheek. He reaches up to the paper towel dispenser and hands one, in which she blows her nose.

"That's alright, but do you mind my asking why you are crying in the men's bathroom?" Starfire looks up at him. She begins to giggle, which slowly builds up to hysterical laughter. She laughs so hard that she has to hold her stomach. She barely notices that he begins to laugh to, but he clearly doesn't understand why.

"I'm- I'm really," she tries to fight back the laughter. She takes a deep breath and sighs as she lets it out. "I thought that I was no longer drunk, but apparently I am," she giggles again. "But to answer your question, it is merely the boy trouble. Nothing to worry yourself with."

"Well I'm already worried," he said. She looked at his eyes. They were blue, but not Richard's blue. These were dark, such a navy blue.

"I do not know how I feel about a stranger worrying over me."

"I'm Xavier Redd," he says, extending his hand to her, which she takes. He gets up from the ground and lifts her with him. "And you are?"

"Kori Anders." His eyes widen.

"I remember you. Dick Grayson's girl, right?"

"Not anymore."

"Is that why you're crying?" She shakes her head.

"Different boy."

"I see. Well, I don't remember inviting you here tonight, cutie."

"Inviting me where?" He lifts up his hands in some sort of gesture.

"This is my birthday party." She looks around the bathroom, suppressing another laugh.

"I do not know why you would choose to have a party in a bathroom."

"Oh, you know what I mean." They laugh together.

"I was merely doing the joking."

"Cracking jokes, now are we? You get over that guy yet?" Her shoulders slump.

"There was nothing to get over. This was only our second date."

"Well the guy doesn't know what he's missing, cutie." She smiles slightly.

"I must be going home. But I do not think I can fl-" She's a civilian. It is not normal to fly. "Catch the ride with Roy."

"Roy Harper, huh? Yeah, he's a jerk."

"But he is your friend?"

"One of the many," he says smugly.

"Then you must know Karen and Malcolm?"

"Yeah, they're cool. Why don't you go home with them?"

"We are not going to the same place. I would not ask them to go out of their way."

"Alright then. Here, I'll call you a cab." He walks over to the bathroom door, holding it open for her. They walk down the hall, moving through the club to find the main entrance. The music pounds against her head like a hammer. She watches as Xavier fishes in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "Alright, where are you headed?"

"Gotham City." He looks at her, waiting for more information. "Wayne Manor." He blanches.

"And you said you and Dick were over?"

"We are, but a few of our friends and I are staying there for a little while."

"Uh huh," he says as he dials. She hardly listens as he asks for a cab to Gotham. Instead, she looks about the club, hoping to avoid Roy. She does wish to say goodbye to Karen and Mal before she goes, but she figures that Roy would be with them. She'll just call her later.

"Alright, the cab should be here in five minutes. I convinced them to hurry."

"I thank you," she says. She follows him out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"You have a strange accent, cutie," he says. "No offense." She smiles.

"I was not offended. I am not from around here."

"So where are you from?"

"Small country in Europe. You probably wouldn't know it."

"Try me." The cab pulls up to the curb. She steps toward it, opening the door.

"I must go. Thank you for your assistance." She slides into the back seat. Xavier holds the door open.

"Maybe next time then?" He flashes her a smile as he drops a couple of bills on her lap. "For the cab," he said. Then he closed the door before she could protest.

The cab drives off and she rests her head back against the seat. There's a pressure in her head, and she feels so, so tired. As she nears sleep, all sorts of thoughts run through her head. Like, Xavier Redd. What a strange name. And it reminds her so much of… Red X. And he kept calling her cutie. Is that just some sort of strange coincidence?

She hopes that she remembers this is in the morning. Maybe Raven can shed some light on thing.

_Raven, _she thinks. She will be so upset with her. She never told her about the party, or about Roy's attempted kiss for that matter. She knows that she's going to end up telling her friend everything that happened, even though she's afraid of the scolding sure to come.

Xavier Redd. Red X. Cutie. Hmm…

* * *

**Alright, so I lied... I'll put up the chapter with Nightwing's patrol next. I just had some ideas for Starfire's part and needed to get it done.**

**Oh, and nice twist? I thought I'd confuse Starfire with a little Xavier Redd.**

**Reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for taking a while. I said I was going to get at least one a week and, well, here's one. Though you can probably be expecting another soon. I have exams right now, but on Monday we have a day off, so I'll more than likely dish out a few chapters.**

* * *

"Nightwing… Nightwing? Dick!"

Nightwing jerked, nearly falling off of the ledge he was perched on, but his balance is just too amazing. He rubbed around his ear from which Batman's voice came screaming through the earpiece.

"Sorry. What?"

"I can't have you distracted."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not."

"I'm being serious."

"I get it. So what's up?"

"I need you to move positions. I'll send you the coordinates."

They were on the East End of Gotham City; the place where all the magic happens. It is the most run down part of Gotham, decorated with the majority of the poverty, crime, and prostitution of the city. While the official docks are on the North End, there are some makeshift docks where all of the drug lords and other criminals bring in their secret shipments. And no matter how many times they've been caught by Batman, they keep coming back here.

Nightwing leapt across the rooftops, stealthily and silently. He relocated himself to the building directly across from the dock, not too far away from Batman.

"Alright you guys, coming in on the left, approaching the dock. Less than ten minutes," says Oracle.

"Anything on there other tan kryptonite, Babs?" asked Batman.

""Just a shit ton of Black Masks' guys returning to Gotham. Speak of the devil; Black Mask is approaching from Davidson Street on your right, Dick."

"I've got a lock," said Nightwing. He watched the dark car drive up below him, headed towards the docks. It parks not too far away, waiting.

"Do not pursue until I give the word," says Batman.

"I know the drill, Dad." Nightwing heard the Dark Knight scoff through his ear piece. He suppressed a laugh. "How's Selina doin'?" He could hear another voice through the earpiece.

"Bored." Nightwing chuckled.

"Guys, I've lost connection with the ship," says Oracle. "Something's happened." Nightwing watches as the lights on the ship flicker out. A car door slams shut as Black Mask exit's the car with two guys behind him, walking in the direction of the docks.

"Anything you can do?" asks Batman.

"Trying everything. Reconnecting…aha!"

"Okay Babs, what's going down there?" The ship has pulled up onto the dock, but nothing is happening.

"Searching video feed from the ship." Nightwing became impatient, eagerly watching the ship. Suddenly, the door opens on the side as someone stumbles out, booking it down the dock to Black Mask. The guy is flustered, frantically trying to get his words out. Black Mask shoves him aside as he storms towards the ship, waving at his guys behind him to follow. "It's Red Hood," says Babs. "He's got his recruited gang members on the ship. Putting up quite a fight for something."

"Stealing the kryptonite?" asks Batman.

"Possibly. He's outnumbered Black Masks guys."

"Alright Dick, you go in on the port side. Try not to be seen unless you find Black or Red. Selina and I'll be coming in on starboard." Nightwing nods, even though Batman can't see him. He leaps from the building, rolling onto the ground to suppress the blow. He springs up on his feet and runs to the boat. After running up onto the dock, he shoots a grappling hook, swinging around to the port side of the ship. His feet press against the side with little sounds, and he releases the hook to drop onto the deck of the ship.

"Babs," he whispers, "where's all the action?"

"In the hull near the cargo. Watch out on your right." Nightwing swings up under the top deck, bracing himself against the roof. He holds tight as three people run up the steps to the upper level just in front of him. He watches the feet go up the steps, dropping down when it was safe.

Nightwing too off, running silently to the steps leading to the lower level. He slides down the railing, planting his feet before heading toward the door.

"Babs?"

"Clear." He pulls it open, carefully walking down the hall, hand on his belt. He sees no one in the barely lit area, but he could hear the commotion down in the hull. He quickens his pace, feet clanging against the metal floor. Suddenly his heel slips, gliding across the floor before he rights himself. He looks down to where he slipped to see it was blood. A man lies against the wall, blood leaking through his shirt from his stomach.

Nightwing shakes his head, clearing it, and heads down the hall. Three more guys on the ground, dead. Two are battling it out in the corner, and they don't notice him. He turns a corner, stopping short when he sees Red Hood holding a pale Black Mask up by his throat.

"Dick," says Batman in his ear. Nightwing only grunts in response as he chucks a birdarang and Red Hood, causing him to drop Black Mask. "We're detained on the deck. Pursue Red Hood and Black Mask."

"Found 'em," says Nightwing. Black Mask slumps on the floor, gasping and holding his hands around his own neck. Red Hood jerks his head in Nightwing's direction.

"There you are," he says. Nightwing barely has time to be confused before Red Hood lunges toward him. He dips down as Red Hood swings his fist toward him, placing his hands on the ground behind his back and kicking his legs forward. Red Hood flies back past the still gasping Black Mask. Nightwing springs up from the ground and moves toward Red Hood, who is just standing. He throws punches, every one of the Nightwing dodges. He dips and comes up with an uppercut to Red Hood's jaw.

"Enough!" says Red Hood, pulling a gun out from behind his back. "Not yet." Nightwing cocks his head. What does he mean? But then, he pulled the trigger, sending Nightwing smacking back onto the metal flooring. He gasped, feeling the weight of the bullet in his armor. Not piercing, but still painful. He forced his eyes open through the pain, watching as Red Hood takes off down the hall.

"Dick! I heard a gunshot!" called Batman through his ear.

"Oh my God, Dick!" Babs shrieked, causing Nightwing to cringe.

"I'm alright," he managed to cough out. "Bats, we got Black Mask down here, but I gotta get Red."

"I'm coming. Go." Nightwing shoves himself up from the ground, pulls the bullet from his armor, and runs after Red Hood. His feet pound in a mind-numbing rhythm as he gets closer. He's always been quick on his feet. Red Hood looks back, picking up his pace as he notices Nightwing's fast approach. Red Hood shoves through the door, running up the stairs just seconds before he does. He runs, following Red Hood across the floor of the middle level nearly until they reach the back of the ship.

"Red Hood!" shouted Nightwing as he took out his staff. He brought it down against Red Hood's shoulder. He could tell it hurt him, but he soon countered with a punch to the face. Nightwing's head snaps back and he tastes the blood on his lip. He shakes it of, using his staff to dodge Red Hood's blows.

"I don't have time for this," says Red Hood.

"Then why don't we end it now?" Another quick punch to his face. Damn, he was gonna see that in the mirror tomorrow. But when there was nothing to dodge after it, he looked up at Red Hood, surprised.

"Great idea," he said, and if Nightwing could see his mouth, he would bet that he was smirking.

"Dick," said Babs in his ear. "You need to get off the ship."

"What's your game?" asked Nightwing. Red Hood laughed menacingly.

"Oh, I don't play around." He pulled something out from his pocket. A button?

"Dick, _get off the ship_."

"See you 'round, bro," said Red Hood as he perched on the railing and leapt off. Nightwing ran up to the railing, watching Red Hood as he fled.

"GOD DAMMIT DICK!" He cringed at Babs's voice.

"What!"

"This ships gonna-"

There was a rumble within the floor, the shockwaves running through the ship. Nightwing looked back, watching and hearing as the front of the ship filled with fire, the explosion carrying towards him. He jumped up onto the railing, flinging himself away from it with all of his might. He looked below him as he passed over the ship, over the water, and tuck and roll onto the dock. His feet meet the ground and he pushes himself up, sprinting as far away as he can before his presses himself onto the dock, hands over his head.

"Dick, where are you?"

"Nightwing!"

He waited it out, feeling the heat of the fire behind him. All of those men on that ship… gone.

"I'm here," he croaked as he stood up, surveying his surroundings. "Babs, what the hell happened?"

"He planted a bomb by in the cargo hold."

This guy attacks criminals, but also police officers. He runs the gangs, but stops Black Mask. What the hell is he doing? And what did he mean by "not yet"?

Nightwing sighs, but he didn't ask. He snuck behind a building, using a grappling hook to get up the side. From the roof, he watched as the cops and the fire department came in.

"Dick. Get to the batmobile," said Batman through the earpiece. Nightwing raised an eyebrow. He came over on the N-Cycle. But he doesn't read too much into it.

"What's going on," he asks as he approaches Batman. He stands next to it, the door open as he looks down. Catwoman, who has her hands on Batman's shoulders, looks back at him. She jerks her head in a motion signaling him to "come here".

He steps up next to Catwoman, following their eyes to where they are looking. He glances down at the drivers seat, breath cutting off.

There upon the black seat was a scrap a fabric, a Robin mask.

Jason's mask.

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I had some free time.**

**And I just want to say thank you to those of you who review often: Mikeyf1115, jaqui101, MoonBlossom91, kimminightwing, robstarfan723, BringMeBelugas and LadyFelton1994. You guys make writing worth while. I love feedback! If I could respond to your reviews, I totally would. Love you all!**

* * *

_Ouch, oh what has happened?_

Starfire cracks open her eyes, squinting at the light coming in from the window above her. She looks up, noticing that the curtains have been torn down from the rod. One curtain is wrapped around her ankle, the other she must have pulled over herself in the night as a blanket. She must have stumbled through the window and just fallen asleep on the floor.

Placing her hands flat on the ground, she pushes herself up and floats to unravel the curtain from the ankle. In the mirror across the room, she can see her disheveled appearance. Her makeup has smeared around her eyes, her hair a birds nest, and her dress twisted around her body in an unflattering way. She rubs her temple, trying to relieve her slight headache. She doesn't have a strong of "the hangover" as humans do, but it is still unpleasant.

Starfire plants her feet on the floor and walks over to her dresser. Pulling open various drawers, she searches for something to wear. She opts for a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans, and absent-mindedly floats over to her bathroom. She slips her dress off, dropping it into the laundry shoot, and starts the water. She doesn't wait long for it to warm up; hot water isn't really necessary for her. She giggles to herself, remembering how Raven and Beast Boy used to argue about him using all the hot water.

The shower wakes her up and makers her feel a little better. She wonders if maybe having a little food would help too, but the thought of a meal makes her stomach churn. She slips on her new outfit and combs out her hair, setting it straight for it to air dry. After sending the used towel down the laundry shoot, she returns to her bedroom.

A breeze plays against her skin, and that's when she noticed the window was still open. She really must have been out of it last night. She picks her purse of from the floor, tosses it onto her bed, and then returns the curtains to their proper place.

A knock on her door causes her to jump. She crosses the room and opens the door to reveal Cyborg. Starfire smiles brightly.

"Good morning, friend."

"Good morning?" asks Cyborg, lifting an eyebrow. "Starfire, it's nearly 2:00."

"What?" She scrambles for the clock on her dresser. "Surely you must be mistaken- Oh, X'hal!"

"You missed this mornings training."

"Why did no one come and wake me?"

"I did, but you were out cold on the floor." Starfire blushed.

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, and you have some explainin' to do, young lady." Cyborg closed her door, grabbed her by her elbow, and led her to sit on her bed. He stared at her expectantly. She sighs.

"I went to a party last night," she mumbled so silently, she was sure he wouldn't be able to hear.

"You WHAT?" She cringed. So she was wrong.

"It is the okay, it was perfectly fine."

"You went with Roy."

"I met him there, yes. I saw Karen and Malcolm as well."

"Oh yeah," says Cyborg, his shoulders noticeably falling. "I forgot they were together." Starfire places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Maybe she shouldn't share Karen's news with him just yet.

"You will find your mate someday, Cyborg, do not fret." Cyborg sighed, but quickly changed his demeanor.

"Hey! We ain't talkin' about me. Get back to your story."

"There is not much to tell."

"Bull shit, you passed out through your window last night."

"I did the drinking, but by my own choice. And I am of age."

"You drank with Roy?"

"Yes, and the others. I was not alone with him until-" She stopped herself.

"Until what?"

"It is nothing," she says, standing up from the bed and hugging her arms to herself.

"Starfire, I know you. You may've just come back after four years, but you're the same girl. Spill."

"Let us just say that Roy and will not work out. And I do not wish to speak with him again anytime soon."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," says Starfire. He didn't physically, but he bruised her emotionally. "We just want different things."

"Uh huh…" Cyborg gives her a strange look. "Does Dick know?" Starfire nods. "What'd he have to say?"

"It was not his place to say anything, and that is what I told him."

"D'you think that…maybe you're bein' a bit too hard on him?

"Is that what you think?"

"I'm just saying. You love him, and don't try and tell me you don't. He still loves you after all these years. So why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Go back to bein' 'Nightwing and Starfire', 'Dick and Kori', the world's most renowned couple."

"I… do not know."

"Do you not want that anymore?"

"It does not matter what I want. Dick made a choice while I was away and I have no right to get in the way of that."

"Well I gotta piece of gossip for you, little lady." Cyborg leans in to whisper in her ear.

"No!" Starfire jerks back, eyes wide. "He did not!"

"No, he didn't," says Cyborg. "They both did."

"But why?"

"They were never in love, Starfire. It was always you, and Babs knew that."

"Wait… Cyborg, how do you know this? Surely Dick does not indulge in such conversations with other men."

"BB. He was playin' 'fly on the wall'. Dick talked to Raven about it last night after patrol."

"OH, I forgot about his patrol! He was unharmed, yes?" Cyborg waggled his eyebrows at her. "I merely wish to know as a friend."

"A friend with benefits."

"I do not know what that means."

"And I ain't goin' to explain it. Anyway, I'm just sayin', you should give him a chance." Starfire looks down, twisting her hands.

"Cyborg, he is different. I loved the Richard that I knew before I was gone."

"He's there Starfire. And no one is more equipped for the job of digging him back out than you."

"I supposed I will be more open with him. I do miss him. But I am not sure if I can be with him just yet."

"Alright. Well I'm just lookin' out for you, little lady. You and the bird brat." Starfire giggled. Before Cyborg could walk out the door, she stopped him.

"Friend, what did you tell them when I failed to attend the training?" Cyborg blushed slightly, flaring Starfire's curiosity.

"I told 'em you had some weird Tamaranean lady problem goin' on. I think Beast Boy's the only one who really believed me, but no one questioned. Expect Raven to be stopping by."

"I thank you."

"Anytime, little lady." Cyborg smiled at her before walking out the door. Starfire smiled to herself. She was truly lucky to have friends like hers.

She decides to take a brush through her hair one more time before heading down to the kitchen. She's finally feeling well enough to eat. After heading down the stairs, she turns the corner, nearly running into a sweaty Richard.

"Oh!" he exclaims, jumping back so he doesn't get sweat on her. "Sorry. I was just coming up to check on you. You feeling alright?" Starfire nods.

"Much better, thank you. I am sorry for missing the training."

"S'okay. Maybe we could… ah, never mind."

"What?" Richard waved her off. "Do tell me, Richard." She saw his eyes light up at his name.

"I, uh, thought that maybe we could work out together later. Go for a run or something."

"What a lovely idea. Perhaps a little after dinner?" Richard looked surprised.

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Wonderful. Now please excuse me, I am in need of a meal. I missed both breakfast and lunch."

"Alfred's cleaning up in the kitchen. I'm sure he saved something for you."

"It was nice speaking with you, Richard."

Little did she know just how much hope that one little sentence gave him.

...

Dick stands in front of the bat computer, watching footage from the ship last night. He keeps his eyes on Red Hood, analyzing his every move, his every word. He looks at the plastic bag in front of him. It contains the mask found on the seat of the batmobile last night.

When he was Robin, he had that well known traffic light costume and his mask. When Jason came in to work as Robin, they updated the costume a bit, making changes to Jason's personality. Not only was the costume a slightly different smile, but their masks had differences as well. That's how they knew it was Jason's mask.

The mask that should've been locked away.

When they returned to the batcave, they immediately ran to the display cases where they kept old costumes. There was a past Batman, a Robin, and a Batgirl. But one piece of the Robin was missing.

They don't know how, but Red Hood retrieved that mask and planted it. They were sure of it. And while they don't want to face it, there is something nagging at the back of their minds. Do they know why he did it? Do they know who he is?

Dick looks at the sharp corners of the mask, the black and white, remembering how it sat on his brother's face. He wasn't ready to be Robin. To take on the Joker….to die.

He sighs and steps away from the computer, rubbing his temples.

"So who's going to say it first?" Dick looks up at the voice as his father walks toward him. He has dark circles under his eyes as if he didn't sleep last night.

"He must be messing with us. That's all."

"Do you really believe that?"

"We can't just make assumptions like this." He sees some emotion flash across Bruce's face, but it is quickly gone. Bruce clears his throat.

"Yeah, alright then. Tell your Starfire she has an extra training session coming tomorrow. With me."

"Aww, Bruce come on. She wasn't feeling good."

"And you believe that?" Bruce looked at him incredulously.

"Look, she's an alien. You don't know anything about her." Dick runs a hand through his hair. "I'm training with her today anyway." Bruce scoffed.

"And how did you con her into that?"

"I didn't, she wanted to." Dick was becoming defensive.

"Did she really want to? She was gone for four years, Dick; stop pretending like she's the same person that she was when she left."

"I'm not pretending anything."

"Just keep believing that, Dick," called Bruce as Dick stormed away. As he entered his bedroom, he realized that walking away like that was a bit childish. But Bruce can be such a dick sometimes.

Ha, funny.

...

"Hello? Raven?" Starfire had been knocking on Raven's door for a while now. She had run into Beast Boy after she ate, and he told her she had gone up to her room. But why isn't she answering? She decided to open to door, just slightly so she could peak in. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Clothes were tossed around the floor, covering the white carper. But there was no Raven to be found. She walked through the room, cautiously stepping around and over the articles of clothing.

"Raven?"

"In here!" The voice came from the bathroom. "Sorry about the clothes," says Raven as Starfire approached. "Gar's taking me out tonight." Starfire smiled at her friend, who was wrapped up in a white robe standing in front of the mirror. Her hair was half up and slightly waved, her makeup smoky and dramatic.

"Oh Raven, you look beautiful," says Starfire. "It is just that- You need-"

"To put some clothes on. Yeah, I know. I was going to come and find you, but Dick said you were going to eat." Raven set her eyeliner down on the counter then looked up at her. "It's my turn."

"Your turn for what?"

"To hear the explanation. I know you talked to Cyborg."

"Yes, he caught me in a… somewhat compromising position."

"And what might that be?" Starfire tried to make herself small.

"Passed out on the floor in front of an open window."

"I see," says Raven with narrowed eyes.

"I did engage in the drinking last night. And as I told Cyborg, I am of age on your planet." "That may be true, but I still don't think you should be drinking without one of the Titans around. You just came back to earth, Starfire."

"I do not need the babysitter."

"No, but you could use your friends." Starfire sighs.

"I was with Roy, Karen, and Malcolm. Are they not my friends?" Raven smiled slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They're not us." Starfire smiled back. "So. Roy, eh?" Starfire made a face.

"Yes, but not any longer. I do not wish to see him anymore."

"What happened?"

"He did the putting of the moves on me and it was not wanted. Do not worry, nothing happened." She tried to calm down her demon spawn friend who now sprouted an extra set of eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I am fine." Starfire smiled, thinking about Xavier, but quickly tried to erase it.

"What? You're happy, why are you happy?" Starfire quirked an eyebrow. "Not that I don't want you to be happy, you've just been mopey lately."

"Oh, I see." Starfire wrung her hands. "Raven, you must promise not to be upset with me."

"Starfire, what-"

"Just promise." Raven stared at her suspiciously.

"Sure."

"Thank you, friend." She began to smile again. "I met someone."

"What? When? Who?"

"I met a boy. At the party last night, which turned out to be his birthday party. His name is Xavier Redd."

"Huh, strange name."

"That is what I thought. Do you think that he could be the Red X?"

"I think he'd be too stupid to make his alter ego so similar to his actual name." Starfire didn't consider that.

"You are right. I merely thought it was a possibility."

"Well, maybe he's an idiot."

"He did not seem unintelligent."

"Do you like him?"

"Raven, we have just met."

"And yet, I'm sensing something. You feel happy, yet I'm sensing some guilt."

"I suppose I do feel the guilt."

"Because of Dick, right?" Starfire wouldn't look at Raven. "Starfire, I'm not going to be mad at you if you choose not to be with Dick. I just want you to be happy, even if it isn't with my preferred choice. He's my brother, but I'm on your side all the way."

"I do not want you to be choosing the sides. And I am not choosing anyone right now. I am just… being."

"Being?"

"Being the old Starfire." Raven looked sympathetic.

"Look, we've all changed over the past few years. Some for the better, some for worse. You don't have to try and be the you that you were back then. We'll love you no matter what. Just as long as you don't, like, become a criminal or something."

"Do not worry, I have no plans to join 'the dark side'," says Starfire, giggling at her use of Beast Boy's vocabulary. Raven noticed too, smiling.

"Seriously thought, just be yourself. Even if that means your new self." Starfire hugged her friend, still surprised that Raven is willing to receive hugs. She is really glad that Raven learned to control her emotions. "Oh, and I expect more details on Xavier later. But right now, I need help picking an outfit."

"Glorious! You must wear blue!" Starfire grabbed her wrist, dragging her out to play fashion show.

...

Richard watched as Starfire leaned forward, bracing her hands against her knees. They had been running for a while now -for over eight miles- but they used to be able to go further before she'd get tired. She huffed in air, her long hair falling over her face. Even sweaty and exhausted she's so hot.

"Alright, let's head in."

"We do not have to stop yet if you do not wish you. I must improve my stamina."

"It's alright, Star. One step at a time."

"Perhaps we should make the running a daily thing."

"Sure," says Richard, almost too quickly. He tries to suppress his smile, trying not to seem over eager. But Starfire smiles at him, so he returns it.

"I believe I am ready for a shower."

"Yeah, me too," he says as they head back to the mansion.

"So how was your patrol last night?"

"Uhh, well it didn't go as planned."

"Does it ever?"

"No, I guess not." Richard chuckles. "But the good news is, the bad guy didn't get his goods. The bad news is, another bad guy blew it up."

"That is most unfortunate."

"You could say that again."

"That is most-"

"No wait, that's just an expression." Starfire's shoulders fell; an exasperated look graced her face.

"I am sorry, I cannot remember everything. All that I had learned of earth was gone from my mind. I only remember some things now."

"Star, it's okay."

"No it is not. I hate feeling like the idiot all over again." Richard stopped walking, grabbing Starfire's wrist.

"Star, you are many things, but an idiot isn't one of them." Starfire sighed. "Hey, I don't mind having to teach you again. Neither do the others. We're just glad to have you back."

"You do not mind?"

"Of course not. I remember the first few years of being the Titans. I thought you were adorable. I loved being able to teach you about earth and the people." Starfire wrinkled her nose.

"Adorable?"

"That's not a bad thing, Star." She crossed her arms, looking around at the darkening sky.

"I know. I just… do not know how I feel about that word. It is similar to _rutha_."

"Weak," says Richard. "I remember. But you're not weak, Star." They began to walk again.

"So you say. But you do not understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"I was weak enough to have lose my memories from me, and to be taken from my home. I was weak enough to forget."

"That wasn't your fault."

"It does not matter. I did nothing to stop it." Richard placed a hand on her back.

"You got hurt, that could have happened to any one of us."

"I do not know, Richard. I cannot help but feel responsible."

"Well you're not," he said with finality. Richard looked up at the sky. "It's sunset."

"Yes, I do believe I wish to watch. You may retreat to the mansion, I shall return shortly."

"Well," said Richard nervously, "do you mind if I join you."

Starfire considered this. Did she mind?

"I suppose you may." Richard frowned at her tone. Is he doing the wrong thing? She was finally letting him in. Is he pushing her too far?

"No, it's okay. I'll just go shower."

"Richard, please, let us watch the sunset."

"Are you sure?" Starfire smiled in answer, a smile that he had to return. They took a seat on the grass not too far from the mansion. They sat in the same position; cross-legged with their arms straight behind them with their palms to the ground. Richard realized that this is kind of what it felt like to be best friends with her. But even back when they were just best friends, he knew that he loved her. He sighed.

"What is the matter?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." He cleared his throat. "So I was meaning to ask you, how was that party?" Starfire grimaced.

"It was the okay, but I would rather attend the parties with the Titan's."

"Well there's one of Bruce's charity balls next week. He wanted me to ask if you guys would like to go." Starfire shrieked.

"Oh, a ball? I would get to wear the beautiful gown and the jewels?" Richard laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and I have to wear a monkey suit." Starfire looked perplexed. "A tuxedo, Star. Another expression." She nodded in understanding.

"I would very much like to attend. I am sure the others will agree as well."

"Great," said Richard, unable to stop smiling. "I'm looking forward to it." Starfire looked over at him, gorgeous white teeth in full view, green eyes glinting in the fading light.

"As am I, Richard."

* * *

**Things are looking up, right? Well, maybe...**


	19. Chapter 19

Starfire followed Raven as they weaved around the manor up to the top floor. When she led her onto the roof, she had to ask again.

"Friend, where are we going?"

"I told you, to meditate." Raven walked over to a glass structure, reaching for the door.

"Yes, but where?"

"Just come on."

Starfire stepped into the structure behind Raven and felt immensely warm. The heat radiated around her and she could feel it in her bones. Plants hung from the ceilings and flowers lay around on the ground. There was a path bordered by rocks which led to an open area near the back. She looked over at Raven, eyes wide.

"What is this place?" Raven smiled.

"It's called a greenhouse. It's used to grow plants. The glass brings in the sunlight," Raven pointed up to the ceiling, "and kind of feeds it to the plants."

"It feels wonderful," says Starfire, lifting up her arms as if she were reaching for the sun itself.

"Dick recommended we come up here. He said you'd love it," says Raven.

"He was quite right." Starfire followed Raven down the path to the open area, where they crossed their legs, closed their eyes, and began to hover. Starfire felt a tingling in her stomach at the though of Richard. She thought back to the night before. She remembered when they used to run together, starting when they were younger and were merely friends. _Best friends_, she thought. She hated that term back then. She had always wanted to be more, and he always fought her on it. Now they had switched roles.

"Azar, Starfire, what's bothering you?"

"I am sorry, Raven, I did not mean to disturb you."

"I've been very attuned to you lately. I notice even the littlest of things." Raven sighed as she opened her eyes. "So, what's up?"

"What is always up, Raven?"

"Oh I know you're thinking about Dick, I just want to know why?"

"I had fun with him last night."

"Uh, do I want to ask?" Starfire giggled.

"We went for a run and we had a pleasant conversation."

"About…?"

"Oh Raven, it is most exciting. We are to attend a charity ball this Friday."

"I don't know if I'd call that exciting."

"We can do the shopping for our dresses together! Alfred recommended a few stores on the square of Gotham."

"Gotham Square?"

"Yes," says Starfire, slightly blushing at her mistake. "Oh you must where dark blue, Raven, it would look lovely."

"So Dick told you about this?" Starfire nodded. "Is it, like, a date?"

"I… had not considered that. Do you think he meant for it to be a date?"

"I have no idea. He invited us too, so maybe not."

"Raven, you are doing the freaking me out!"

"Would it really be so bad if it were a date?"

"Yes! No… I do not know." Starfire dropped her head in her hands. "Let us forget about me now. How was your date with Beast Boy?" Raven looked down, trying to hide her smile from Starfire. A blush graced her cheeks and Starfire new something happened.

"It was alright."

"You cannot do that, Raven. Tell me what happened!"

"We went out to dinner, which was really nice actually. And then we came back and went walking around the grounds of the manor. Dick suggested it to Gar. There's a path that goes through the forest."

"Glorious! Tell me, how was your walk?"

"It was great. Out here at the manor, away from the city, you can see the stars…" Raven started to blush again. "Okay, I'm done."

"Raven," says Starfire, edging towards her friend and trying to maintain eye contact with her. "You may be the empath, but I am doing the sensing of something. What happened?"

"We just talked about things is all."

"About what?" A smile burst across Raven's face and Starfire knew she was giving in.

"We talked about marriage," says Raven, her voice containing some excitement.

"Are you engaged?!"

"No, no, not yet." Starfire's eyes lit up when she said "yet". "We were just talking about our future, and we said marriage will be happening. Possibly sometime soon."

"Well it is about the time, is it not? You do the living together."

"Starfire, we all lived together at one point."

"Yes, but you share your own home."

"It is nice, living with him. At first I was a little scared that he'd trash the place. But we compromised. I clean, he cooks." They giggled.

"It must be wonderful, being with someone whom you plan to marry. I am very happy for you, friend."

"It's weird. I'm actually excited. I want to know how he's going to ask me."

"And you will tell me as soon as it happens," says Starfire, clasping down on her friends wrist.

"I promise," says Raven, taking Starfire's hand as they hover. "It wouldn't have been the same without you. If you had never come back…well, it wouldn't be right without our sister."

"You need not worry about that now. Have no fear, your maid of honor is here!" They laughed together.

"I'm not getting married yet, Starfire."

"Perhaps I will ask Beast Boy to do the hurrying up. I'm looking forward to wedding planning." Raven laughs nervously.

"Let's not rush things."

"Raven, you are so fun to do the teasing of." They release each other's hands, moving again to hover in front of one another.

"Alright, you ready?" Starfire nods. "I kinda missed the girl talk, Starfire."

"As did I, friend." They both smile as the close their eyes and being to recite Raven's mantra.

...

"Hey, Dick." He turned around toward the voice, seeing Raven leaning in his doorway.

"Hi, Rae. What's up?"

"Just got done meditating. You were right, of course. She loved it up there. I couldn't pull her away, so she stayed."

"I knew it was for her. Only Alfred really goes up there anymore. I completely forgot about it."

"Well she seemed happier. Gotham is too cloudy for a Tamaranean." Raven crossed the room and took a seat on Dick's couch, motioning for him to join her. "How've you been?" Dick quirked an eyebrow as he took the seat.

"Better actually. But you know that." Raven smiles.

"Yeah, just thought I'd ask." He draped his arm over the couch behind her shoulders, angling himself toward her.

"How are you, Rae?" She smiled again, brighter this time.

"I'm just fine, thank you. It helps that yours and Starfire's moods have improved over the past few days. I don't feel so grumpy."

"How was the forest?" Raven nudged him with her elbow.

"You've got to let Gar figure things out for himself sometimes."

"Hey, I just want to share my moves with others."

"What moves?" It was Dick's turn to elbow her. "I'm just kidding. It was really nice, Dick, thank you. We had a great time."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling as he thought about what Beast Boy had told him and Cyborg about that morning. He had shared his conversation with Raven about marriage. He and Cyborg were very excited for the two of them. It was good that things were working out between them. At least things were going well for some people.

"Feeling a sudden change in your mood, Dick, don't start your brooding."

"I'm not, I'm not. I was just thinking about how happy I was for you two." Raven frowned.

"You and Starfire both seem to think you can lie to me." He chuckled.

"Rae, all I do is whine about missing Star and wanting Star, needing Star. I figure you're sick of it by now."

"It is getting a bit repetitive," teased Raven. "She's opening up, Dick. You're getting somewhere."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And saying that she's excited for the charity ball would be an understatement. But there is a problem. I may have accidentally planted an idea in her mind." Dick's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "She might now be concerned that… you think it's a date."

"A date? Raven what did you do?"

"Nothing! Sometimes I just forget how impressionable she is… So is it a date?"

"No! I would totally scare her away if I asked her out."

"Yeah true. Well she didn't say she was opposed to it. But she didn't say she wanted it to be a date."

"You're so helpful, you know that?" Raven laughed as he grimaced.

"You're doing fine. And you're kinda getting back to normal, which is good. She was worried about you."

"About me?"

"She was afraid you had changed. That you were a different person."

"Well, I guess I was," says Dick. "I became the guy who lost Starfire. But like I said, I'm getting better now."

"Good, I missed you," says Raven as she pats Dick on the knee. "Alright, well I really just wanted to let you know that you're getting warmer with Starfire. Thought that would perk you up a bit."

"Thanks, Rae." He stayed sitting on the couch as she walked to the door.

"Love you, brother."

"Love you, sis. See you at dinner," he called after her as she closed the door. Dick considered their conversation. What can he do to show Starfire that he's still the guy he was when she left? He frowned as he realized what day it was. Friday night was the charity ball, and he had been planning on returning to Bludhaven on Saturday. Sure he can always teleport back here, but he won't get to be around Starfire as often as he would like. He'll have to get back to work, and back on patrol to relieve Flash. Dick looked over to the nightstand by his bed, walking over to it and opening the drawer. He slightly smiled as he pulled out the key, thinking of the perfect thing to do.

...

Starfire hummed as she glided down the staircase and made her way to the kitchen. It was nearly four o'clock, and she knew Alfred would be starting dinner about now. She had been feeling a little bored and cooped up, so she thought she seek him out.

"Hello, Alfred?" she called as she opened the door.

"Miss Starfire?" The Englishman stepped out from behind the refrigerator door, a handful of ingredients tucked into his arm. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I was hoping that I could help you." She walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on the barstool at the countertop.

"Oh it's not necessary, Miss Starfire. I can handle it."

"Please, Alfred. I would like to learn." Alfred smiles at her.

"Okay then. Here." He pulls a board out from the drawer and places it in front of her. "This is a cutting board." He sets a bundle carrots on the counter next to her, then reaches into another drawer for a knife. "You can dice up these carrots for me."

"Very well," says Starfire, looking down at the items in front of her. "Umm…"

"Watch me," says Alfred, taking the knife and settling a carrot in the center of the cutting board. She watched as he cut the carrot into smaller pieces, his one hand moving quickly and carefully with the knife as his other held the carrot. "Now you," he says, handing her the supplies. She copied his actions, just moving at a slower pace. "Perfect. Now let me know if you need assistance or when you are finished." Starfire nods as she gets back to work.

It was rather calming, chopping up a carrot and moving onto the next. She focused her attention on her task, removing herself from the world around her. She barely realized that she was humming once again, or that Alfred was humming as well. And she didn't realize when someone else had entered the room.

"Hey Star?"

She looks up from the cutting board. "Yes?"

He fiddles with his hands nervously. "I, uhh, was wondering if you… can I show you something?"

She tilts her head. "Show me what?"

"Your old stuff. I figured, since you're going back to the tower, you might want to look through it again."

She smiles at him, remembering how he had told them that he saved her belongings. She begins to nod her head, but then looks at Alfred.

He waves his hand. "Go on ahead, Miss Starfire. Dinner will not go unfinished."

"I am sorry, Alfred, I promise to help you tomorrow."

"It is no problem. All I will be missing is your company." She smiles at him before following Richard out of the kitchen. He leads her to the library, where suddenly the bookcase moves to reveal the entrance. She doesn't know how he opens it, and she doesn't think he'd ever tell her.

They are soon standing in front of a set of metal doors. There is a red button to the side of it, as well as a small computer screen. It reminds her of the elevators in Titans Tower. She watches as Richard types something into it the computer screen, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What is this?

"Teleporter," says Richard, as though reading her mind. He turns his head toward her, giving her a half smile. "It'll take us to Bludhaven faster than you could fly."

"It, too, travels at the speed of light?"

"Ehh, maybe faster." There was a beep as he pressed the red button, opening the elevator-like doors. He took a step toward the door, looking back at her. "You ready?" He reached out his hand. She hesitantly placed her hand in his and was pulled through the doors. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear, and when she opened them, she was in a completely different place.

The floor was gray, and the walls were white. There was a black couch with a black coffee table in front of it, which were both centered in front of a large T.V. screen. Richard lightly pushed on her back to direct her further into the room. Starfire heard a "whoosh" sound behind her and turned around to see it. She watched as a wall came down over what looked a lot like the bat computer. On the wall that set over the computer was a medium sized picture frame. She recognized that picture. Starfire took the few steps necessary to reach it, placing her fingertips on the frame. Richard, who stood beside her now, looked at the picture with her.

She remembered it from his room. Richard had hidden it away in his closet, but after he had told her his story, he brought it back out. It used to sit on his desk in his bedroom. There were three smiling faces, two parents and one child. The small black-haired, blue-eyed boy grinned brightly at the camera. His mother looked down at him lovingly, and his father looked at the both of them.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she felt that pain for him once again. She knew what it was like to lose your family. She ran her fingers over the little boy, his eyes so pure and innocent.

"Don't cry for me, Star," says Richard as he brushes away a tear that she didn't know had escaped. She sniffled, wiping under her eyes before smiling up at him.

"I cannot help it," she looks back at the picture. "So beautiful," she said, somewhat to herself. When she looked back at him, she could tell he was fighting his tears. He cleared his throat.

"Well uh, you're stuff is in the basement storage. We can come back up and I'll show you around, but for now lets go downstairs." Starfire nodded, following him out the front door and into the hallway. He led her into and elevator and pressed the button indicating the basement. They were quiet on the way down, but it wasn't an awkward quiet. Starfire shuffled her feet nervously. She was excited to see her things again, but she wasn't looking forward to the emotion they might bring with them.

"Will we be bringing my things back to the manor?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I'll have Cyborg and Beast Boy help me with your furniture before you all go back to the Tower. But for now you can bring any other things you might want." The elevator thudded to a stop before the door opened. They walked out into another hallway lined with multiple doors. As they walked, Richard pulled a key out of his pocket. "Right here," he says as they stop in front of a door. He unlocked the door and stepped aside for Starfire to enter in front of him. She felt up the wall for a light switch, but Richard found it first.

The room was filled with boxes and furniture covered by sheets. The boxes we all different sizes and were labeled; there were many that said "Clothes". The first box she opened said "Pictures" on the top. She kneeled on the ground as she unwrapped the picture frames with the images still inside them.

"You saved all of these things?" She looked down at a picture of her and Raven, who was wearing her old blue uniform at the time.

"Of course," says Richard as he sits next to her on the ground.

"But you thought I was dead. I would think that you would have disposed of these things."

"Nothing could make me get rid of your stuff. Sure, it's a little creepy and obsessive, keeping all of your dead girlfriend's things. But… I don't know. I just couldn't."

"I do not see it as creepy or obsessive. It is quite sweet," she said, pulling out another picture frame. "And sad." She unwrapped the frame in her hands, gasping as she looked down at the image. "Silkie!" she cried as her eyes bore into the picture of her and the little larva. "Oh, Richard I have forgotten him!" Tears streamed down her cheeks and she held the frame to her face. "My poor, sweet little bumgorf. I am so sorry." She felt Richards hand on her back as she cried. She couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him behind, and not even remembering that she had done so. "Please, Richard, what has happened to him?"

She felt him go rigid beside her as she looked up at him with her tear-blurred eyes. He looked upset and torn, and something else.

"Starfire, I- We-" he sighed. "You know how the Titans went to JLH after you disappeared, and I went to the manor?" Starfire nodded. "Oh God, Starfire, I'm so sorry." He dropped his face in his hands.

"Richard, what is it?" She coaxed him into looking at her.

"We… forgot about him. We left him at the Tower. We were all so heartbroken, and I don't even remember seeing him anywhere, but when they went back Cyborg said-" his voice broke as he dropped his head again.

"Oh, no. Oh my poor Silkie."

"I'm sorry, Star, we didn't mean for-"

"I know, Richard. I do not blame you. It is just… most unfortunate." Another tear fell down her cheek.

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"It is the okay, I just-" she took a deep breath. "Oh I feel terrible."

"Star, it's not your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine."

"No, you were grieving. I understand." She wiped her eyes. "Let us take the boxes up. We can look through them upstairs." She began to stand but Richard placed a hand over hers, stopping her.

"Are you okay?" She smiled sadly up at him.

"I will be. It is just… the bad news." She got up from the ground, placing the frames back in the box before picking it up. They didn't have to make many trips seeing how she has super strength, and Richard is pretty strong for a human. They were lucky no other inhabitants of the apartment building were walking around the halls. It would have been hard to explain how Starfire could carry so many boxes.

After about an hour of rummaging through her old things, Starfire had sufficiently cried herself out. She felt bad for getting so upset around Richard, but she knew he didn't mind. She couldn't find anything she wanted to get rid of, even her old candles. It was just nice to see her old things again. They brought back memories.

"It's probably dinner time back at the mansion," says Richard as he closes up the last box. They had piled her boxes up by the teleporter so they were ready to transport. "But we still have time for a tour." He smiled as he directed her down a hallway.

There were no other pictures on his wall besides that one of his family Everything was gray and white and black. She wasn't surprised though. The kitchen was simple and ordinary, but still too big for one person.

"Your apartment is very large," she mused as they walked around.

"Yeah. I'm not here that much either. Work during the day, patrol at night." They walked into another room that was obviously his personal gym. There was all sorts of equipment that she recognized from the batcave.

"Seems lonely…" her voice trailed off as she ran her finger over a metal barbell.

"Flash keeps me company. And Babs…"

"Speaking of, I heard you did the breaking up."

"Uhh, who told you?"

"Does it matter?" Starfire crossed her arms. She didn't plan on ratting out the boys. "Why?" Richard sighed.

"I didn't love her Starfire. And she didn't love me. Not in the way that two people dating are supposed to. She's like… a Raven to me."

"I see."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I suppose not. Only because I heard it was the mutual decision." She walked back toward the door, looking back at Richard when he didn't follow. "I have not seen the entire apartment yet, have I?" Richard chuckled.

"Nope. There's still my bedroom." Starfire turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blush. They walk down the hall to the last room. "Go ahead." He lightly pushed her through the doorway. There was really nothing special about the room. Once again, the floors were gray, the walls were white, and the furniture was black. Nothing looked out of place and it was pristine. The bed was made up with black blankets and pillows, looking as if it had never been slept in at all.

It reminded her of a hotel room, where every room was the same and there was absolutely no personal touch. It reminded her of that until she saw the photo.

On his bedside table sat a small picture frame. She walked toward it, hearing Richards intake of breath behind her. She crossed the room until she was kneeling in front of the table. The little frame surrounded her face, smiling and happy, her red hair blowing around her. She recognized the Jump City park in the background, but here was no one else in the picture. She wasn't focused on anything and she appeared to be laughing. She wished she could remember that moment when the photo was taken.

"Richard," she breathed, lifting the picture.

"I never forgot about you. Not once," he says. His voice was closer than she thought it would be, causing her to jump. "And I never would have." He encircled his hand around hers on the picture frame. She let him.

"I am sorry," she says, looking down at their hands on the frame. She noticed that he stiffened.

"For what?"

"For forgetting about you."

"No, Starfire. That wasn't your fault." He placed his hand on her cheek. His thumb grazed her cheek bone, and she closed her eyes at the touch. She sensed him moving towards her, realizing that he might kiss her.

"Perhaps we should return to the manor," she says, opening her eyes. Richard cleared his throat as he dropped his hand. But Starfire saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He turned sharply and walked out of the room. Starfire sighed as she turned back to his bedside table and set down the picture. She lifted her hand up to the cheek that Richard had touched.

"Oh, X'hal," she says to herself. "What am I doing?"

* * *

**Next chapter is the charity ball! Reviews :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I hate to disappoint you all. But sorry, it's for the best. Bring on the _drama._**

* * *

It was the night of the charity ball, and all day has been filled with preparations. For the girls, mostly. The previous day, Alfred drove Kori and Rachel to a few boutique's so they could pick out their gowns; Rachel didn't have much of a say on hers. After they chose their dresses, Kori dragged Rachel to look at jewelry. Though for reasons unknown to her, Alfred insisted that they postpone their selection of jewelry until they returned to the manor.

They ball was to begin at 7:00 at some socialite's mansion that she didn't know. She feared that they would be intruding, but Richard insisted that they would be welcome. Fears aside, she was anticipating the event, hardly able to contain her excitement as she could no longer place her feet on the ground.

Despite their protests, Alfred hired hair and makeup artists to assist the girls before the event. They have been locked up in Kori's room for the past three hours as a man named Roberto and a woman named Sylvia tended to their appearances. The two fell in love with Kori immediately, charmed by her looks and personality. Rachel was harder to get along with, but she tied to participate in the conversations.

It was nearly 6:00, and the girls were just getting into their dresses. Rachel's hair, now black because of the holoring, was brought up into a clean up do, not a tendril out of place. While Kori's hair was draped across one shoulder and falling down in long ringlets. Both of the girls had nude-toned makeup that was meant to exaggerate their eyes; Rachel's holoring made her eyes a dark blue rather than violet. Both their lips adorned a peachy lip gloss.

Sylvia assisted the girls in zipping up their dresses and stepping into their shoes. Starfire wore a strapless gown, the champagne material clinging to her hips, flowing out in a train behind her. The fabric in the back dipped to expose her tan skin. Raven was dressed in a black floor length, flowy gown with ruffled fabric on only the right shoulder. Eyes would be on both of them tonight.

"Oh Raven, I knew it would be perfect!" exclaimed Kori as she looked at Rachel. They stood together peering into Kori's floor length mirror in her closet.

"I do look… nice," says Rachel, smoothing her hands over her dress.

"Garfield will not be able to remove his eyes from the sight of you." Kori clapped her hands in delight. They analyzed themselves in the mirror, Kori deciding that they were perfect. As they went to grab their purses, there was a knock on the door.

"You're dismissed," says a voice from Kori's room. The girls step out from the closet to see Richard standing in the room. In his hands he held to velvet boxes, one large and one smaller.

"I thank you for your assistance, Roberto and Sylvia," says Kori as she sweeps them up in one of her signature hugs. She made sure to tone down her strength even more than usual, seeing how she was playing the part of a human. Rachel waved her goodbye's as she stood beside Richard. After they left, Richard turned to the girl's with a big smile on his face.

"I got you two something," he says as he places one of the boxes on Kori's dresser. "C'mere, Rae." Rachel did as he directed. He held the box in front of her as he opened it, revealing a pair of earrings. Diamonds were clustered around large sapphire stones, the color of Rachel's eyes. She smiled as she looked down on them.

"Dick, you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. I owe you a couple of birthday and Christmas presents from the past few years." He handed the box to Rachel, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When Rachel went to the mirror to put the earrings in, Richard grabbed the other box.

"And these," he says, moving closer to her, "are for you." Kori gasped when he opened the box. Large emerald stones were strung along a silver chain with matching teardrop earrings. She ran her fingers over the jewels, mesmerized.

"They are beautiful, Richard. She took the earrings from the box and, not needing a mirror, clipped them into her ears. She was about to take the necklace out but Richard stopped her.

"Let me," he says. He spun her around so her back was to him. He maneuvered around her hair to align the necklace on her neck before clasping it. It set just past her collarbone. He took her shoulders, spinning her back to face him. "Beautiful," he says as his eyes meet hers. She smiled bashfully, looking down. "No really, you look wonderful."

"And you look handsome," she says, regarding him in his suit of the monkeys. He always looked good in a tuxedo.

"Thanks," he says. He looked over her shoulder, his eyes lighting up. "Rachel, you're gorgeous." Kori turned to look at her. The earrings really did pull it all together.

"You clean up well yourself, Dick."

"So are you two about ready?" The girls nodded, grabbing their purses. "Alright, let's head out." He opened the door and offered his arms to the two girls. They placed their hands in the nook of his elbows and let him lead them down the stairs.

"Dick, I thought you ended your playboy ways!" called Victor from the bottom of the staircase. Gar stood beside him, eyes wide and mouth drooping open. Kori giggled as she looked over at Rachel, who was blushing madly.

"I can't help it, the ladies love me," retorted Richard as we approached the end of the staircase. Kori watched from the corner of her eye as Rachel walked up to a still dumbfounded Gar.

"Hey little lady, you lookin' fine," says Victor as he claps a hand on Kori's back.

"I thank you, Vic. You look marvelous in your tux." A little pink touched his cheeks.

"Aww thanks. Yo, Al! We're ready."

"Very well," says Alfred as he approaches the group. "May I say you all look wonderful. I shall bring the car around." Soon after Alfred left, Selina came walking into the room.

"Oh, my pretties you all look beautiful!" She kissed the girls on the cheek and playfully purred at the boys. Rachel glared at her a little, but she never really cared for Selina before. "Awe, my little Dick, all grown up," she says, pinching his cheeks teasingly.

"Her little Dick! Ha ha!" Gar held his stomach from laughter. Dick shoots him a look. "Have fun," she whispers. "Tonight's your chance. She looks radiant." She hugged him and then Kori before they went out to meet Alfred.

The name "Dick Grayson" was murmured around the crowed of paparazzi as he and his friends stepped out from the car. Gar has always enjoyed them, but seeing as he wasn't Beast Boy right now, they kind of ignored him. They asked for a picture of Dick and his friends and they obliged, but quickly entered the large house to keep Kori from becoming uncomfortable. There were a couple of "Kori Anders" called from the paparazzi, but Dick just pushed her through.

The party was in some grand ballroom. A large chandelier hung from the center of the room, bringing much of the light. Dick led them to their assigned table. Kori sat to his right next to Rachel and Gar was across from him. There was an empty seat between he and Victor, but the name tag read Barbara Gordon. Great.

The host called everyone to attention, stating his name at Basil Bowman. He's an actual friend of Bruce's, not just one of the rich guy's he befriends for the perks. Dick doesn't pay attention to what he says, just clasps when everyone else does. When they begin serving dinner, Babs jumps into her seat.

"Hey, guys," she says, pulling her napkin into her lap. Everyone acknowledges, Kori a little more brightly than the others. Dick gives her a nod and a slight smile, noticing that Victor is paying extra attention to her. Huh.

After the food is served, he sees Kori staring down at her plate, seemingly confused. He looks over at her and she suddenly blushes.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he whispers, but he catches Rachel's attention.

"It is nothing," says Kori, but she continues to just stare at her place setting.

"Hey," he says even quieter, placing a hand on her wrist that sits in her lap. "Why aren't you eating?" She sighs.

"I fear that I do not remember…"

"How to eat?" He holds back a chuckle.

"The significance of each piece of silverware." She looked down at the different spoons and forks with the lone knife. Years ago when they were dating, she attended many functions and balls with Dick and Bruce. It took her some time to remember the silverware back then.

"Oh Star, that's okay," he says. "Just work from the inside in." He lifted up his spoon on the furthest side of the place setting, and she did so as well smiling slightly. She nodded, finally digging into her soup. He looks up at Rachel, still watching the two, and she winks at him.

Dinner ended after several more courses, and after another short speech from Basil Bowman, the music grew in volume. The center of the ballroom was a designated dance floor, and soon it was filled with the gods of Gotham.

"Rachel, pleeeaaaase," cried Gar as he begged her to dance.

"I need to let my stomach settle," she says. "Go dance with Vic."

"Hell no!" says Vic. "Besides, I already found my dance partner." He stands from his seat followed by Babs. She gives me an innocent wave before they walk towards the dance floor. Did he miss something? When did they get so friendly?

"Are you the okay, Richard?" asks Kori. He looks at her, confused, before he realizes that she's referring to the whole Vic and Babs thing.

"Yeah, of course. Just… curious."

"I am as well, but they do look cute." He follows her eyes as she watches the two spinning around in the waltz. Gar and Rachel cross the path of his eyes. He must have convinced her. "I am glad that Rachel has done the opening up."

"It's nice," he agreed. He watched Kori watch the dancers, her eyes giving off a little gleam. He cleared his throat. "Kori did you, um…" He cleared his throat again. "Did you maybe want to dance?" His voice squeaked at the end. Oh good God why the hell did his voice squeak? Kori giggled quietly, but quickly worked to regain her composure.

"I would be delighted," she says, taking his hand as they stand. He leads her out to the floor where the join in with the waltz. He keeps hold of one of her hands and places the other on her waist, swinging around the floor gracefully. "I remember you telling me that you learned the waltz," she muses.

"Not that I like to dance, but yes, I had to learn."

"And you'll only dance for me…" her voice trails off as she goes deep in thought.

"I said that at the prom. That night with Kitten." He cringes. Suddenly, she smiles.

"I remember. I remember…"

"Is your memory improving?" She shrugs.

"Sometimes when something does the "jogging", a memory comes to me so quickly. Other times… I feel like I am hitting a wall. It is most frustrating." She looks down, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You've only been home for two weeks, and you're already doing so well." He lifts his one hand and pries her chin up to meet her eyes.

"It helps that I have my friends."

"And we'll always be here." She grins, letting herself get into the dance more. Her hips sway as they move, the fabric of her dress trailing behind her. He really loves that dress on her. The light champagne color… it compliments her so well.

"May I cut in?" Dick turns his head to Bruce's voice, who is suddenly standing behind him.

"Uh, sure," he says, noticing that Kori looks a little worried. He lets go of her hand reluctantly, leaving Kori to face Bruce alone.

...

"How is your night going, Kori?" She shifted her hand uncomfortably in Bruce's as they danced together. It was hard not to look him in the eye; they were of similar height, him being just slightly taller.

"It is most enjoyable," she says, smiling slightly.

"And Dick? How's he been treating you?" There was something in his voice that she could not name.

"He is being a good friend."

"I need to talk to you about that." She looks up at him, but immediately regrets it. His dark eyes hold something in them. Not quite anger, but he seems to be _trying _to intimidate her. "You need to make a choice."

"Regarding what?" asks Kori.

"Let me finish," he snaps. She sets her lips in a tight line. "I've notice that since you came back, Dick has started getting back to his old self again. I'll admit, I was worried about him for a while there." He clears his throat. "But I'm afraid that the whole 'friends' thing isn't going to be enough for him. You need to decide. You can either go back with him, or leave him alone all together." Kori stared up at him aghast.

"Why would I have to end contact with him?"

"You will obviously still know each other, being a Titan and all. But you just wanting to be friends with Dick will lead him to want more, distracting him from what's important. If you say flat out that you don't want to be with him, you'll give him no other choice but to move on."

"But… what if I am not ready to move on?"

"Make a choice. For him. It's not healthy for him to live this way." He looks over his shoulder. At what, Kori doesn't know. But whatever it is, it drives him to end the conversation. "Soon, Kori. He leaves tomorrow." He removes his hand from Kori's, leaving her alone on the dance floor. She feels an ache in her chest like she's just been punched. Bruce gave her a choice, but does he truly feel like the second option is the better one? Does he want her gone?

"Kori, what's wrong?" Kori looks to see Rachel coming up on her side, Gar in tow.

"It is… nothing. I shall go sit down." She blindly walks back to the table, not knowing where Richard is, but part of her not wanting to see him yet. She has to think.

He leaves tomorrow? But that is so soon. She was just starting to feel normal again, and comfortable with him again. Perhaps in a few weeks she could have her feelings sorted out. But she has so little time. That feeling of happiness she had earlier when anticipating the ball has now vanish, any struggle to keep her feet on the ground now gone. She feels confused, unhappy. What will she do?

"Are you okay?" asks Richard as he takes his seat next to her. He dabs a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"I need the drink," she says, grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the bar. He obliges, not that he has much of a choice. While she feels sad, she also feels angry and barely in control of her strength. Her hold stays firm as she sets him on a barstool next to her.

"Okay… Umm, bartender?" he calls. "Two glasses of the house champagne."

"No," says Kori, looking up at the bartender. "Something stronger please." Part of her notices the bartender wink at Richard, but she really doesn't care. She has too much on her mind.

"Kori, you didn't answer me before. What's the matter?" The bartender already comes back with two drinks. They are in big round glasses, some piece of fruit hanging off the side, but she doesn't care to ask what it is. She picks it up and takes a swig. "Kori!"

"I am fine, Richard, I just need to have a little fun."

"Uhh, maybe I should get Rachel."

"Do not. Please, Richard. Just sit with me. Drink with me." She takes another swig.

"I- I really shouldn't. I kinda gave up the stuff. Remember what I told you about?" She considers his words, trying to connect what he's saying.

"X'hal, Richard, I am sorry!"

"It's alright, I just try to steer clear from the stronger drinks." He slides the drink in front of him closer to her. "You can have mine." She looks down at her glass, seeing that it's already empty. She shrugs and takes his, drinking that down quickly too.

"It appears I am thirsty," she giggles. He smiles at her.

"Here, I'll get you another one. And some water." He looks around for the bartender, but he's far down at the other end. He holds up a finger indicating that she should hold on before he gets up. She sits there alone, thinking.

It is nice of Richard to offer to get her drink. She fears that maybe she is doing the leading him on. Does he think that by doing these little things for her, she will take him back? She loves him, but it isn't that easy. She watches him walk to the bar, eyes lingering on his long, leanly muscular form. He really has filled out and grown in the past four years. How she wishes to place her hands on his arms, his chest, his face.

"Kori Anders?" asks a voice from behind her. She swivels on the barstool, nearly falling off. A firm hand grasps her shoulders to right her. She looks up the arm to find the face.

"Xavier?" He flashes his white teeth and his dark blue eyes shine. His blond hair-What is it called? Sandy?- is smoothed nicely, his black tuxedo somehow enhancing his tanned skin.

"I knew that was you. I saw you earlier, crossing the dance floor."

"What are you doing here?" She didn't mean to be rude, but she couldn't help it.

"My parents are some of these Gotham big shots. I moved to Steel City a year ago, but they wanted me back for tonight. Trying to get me to meet a girl." He takes Richard's seat next to her. Where is Richard? "What are _you _doing here?"

"I am here with my friends as Richard and Bruce's guests."

"Richard? Ohh, Grayson. Yeah, I saw you dancing with him earlier. You guys back together?" Her heart pings.

"No."

"Good," he says, the white teeth flashing again, making her stomach flutter. "So, you wanna dance?"

"I apologize; I am having the drinks with Richard." Xavier looks over his shoulders.

"Well I don't see him anywhere." Kori looks around too, noticing that Richard is nowhere to be found.

"Bartender," he calls, and soon another drink is in front of her. "He ditched you."

"He did not."

"You like him."

"I do not!"

Then dance with me, cutie." Kori shifts her eyes. Where is Richard? With Bruce giving her choices and Xavier showing up, she is more confused than ever.

"Just one song," she says before she finished up the last of her drink. She flops off the bar stool, nearly stumbling. Xavier grabs her arm and holds on even after she's righted herself. She lets him hold her and dance with her, all the while feeling a little guilty. But the alcohol in her system is making her question why. Then she meets eyes with Bruce Wayne across the room, the dark beads cold and unwavering. Oh yeah, that is why.

...

_Xavier Redd. _Dick knows him. When they were younger, they were dragged to all of these functions by their parents and forced to be friendly. While he never really had a reason to hold hard feelings against the guy, right now he can't remember that.

And Kori's dancing with him! She got up after asking him to get drinks with her and she totally ditched him! She feels his face grow red and hot with anger.

"Can you tell me who that guy is?" asks Rachel who is now standing next to him.

"Xavier Redd," he murmurs with clenched teeth.

"Xavier… _Ohhhhhh._"

"What?"

"Well I was just thinking how it's so unlike Kori to just get up and dance with a stranger. But he's not."

"Not a stranger?" She shakes her head.

"Met him at that party."

"God damn it Roy!"

"Yeah, sure, blame him."

"He invited her! He's ruined everything!"

"How?" she asks incredulously.

"We were just getting better. We were friends. She let me touch her. And now look at her! She's flirting!" he exclaimed.

"She's just being friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me."

"She's not some common whore, Dick."

"Toy with my feelings. God damn it."

"Azar, Dick. She's just being kind. She met him before and merely agreed to a dance. What is so bad about that?"

Dick watched Kori dance with _Xavier. _She throws her head back as she laughs at something he said. Her green Kori eyes are shining brightly. She looks happy. Happier than he's seen her in the past few days.

"Just look at her, Rae. I don't make her look like that anymore." He turns away, pulling out his "cell phone" to hit the call button. He exit's the house, walking down the driveway and out near the street. Soon his motorcycle, the disguised N-Cycle, meets him by the curb. He hops on, deciding that there's nothing here for him anymore. He might as well go back for his return to Bludhaven.

* * *

**The End...**

**Just kidding! Reviews :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is a short one! But I wanted to get all the sad stuff out of the way. More to come later!**

* * *

Taking trips back and forth from his bathroom and his closet, Dick packs his bag. He didn't have to bring much, but he's taking more back. He doesn't think he'll be coming around here quite so often. He packs in another shirt and hears on knock on the door.

"Go away, Raven," he calls sharply. He hears a small sniffle on the other side of the door.

"It is not Raven," says the muffled voice that can only be Starfire. Or Kori. Whatever, he doesn't want to talk to either of them.

"Then go away, Starfire." The doorknob jiggles, but he ignores it. He locked the door, and hopefully she won't be so determined as to break it open.

_Crack_… Okay, he was wrong. He turns around to see the Tamaranean storm in.

"Raven said you left," she states.

"Obviously," he says sarcastically. Hurt flashes across her eyes, but it doesn't phase him. He sees her look down at his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He tuned back around to zip up the bag.

"Why are you being like this?" she asks, her voice suddenly closer. He looked over his shoulder to come face to face with her. He just shrugs, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He stepped forward, but she pushed him back. "You cannot leave."

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow anyway. What does it matter if I leave now?"

"Because I do not want you to."

"Why don't you go dance with your boyfriend." Her eyes began to glow green. Wow, it really doesn't take much to piss her off.

"So that is what this is about? Dick we are not together."

"No," he says, looking her in the eye. "We're not. Thanks for pointing that out. So you'll have no problem running away with Xavier Redd."

"Stop it. He is merely my acquaintance."

"Yeah, 'cause everybody just gets up and dance's with people they barely know."

"Do not speak with the sarcasm, please."

"How about we don't speak?" he asked pointedly, avoiding her gaze as he pushed past her.

"Please," she says, sounding so broken. He stops, after only taking about four steps, to look back at her. Her eyes were no longer glowing, and a tear dripped down her orange skin. He tried to rein in his emotions, but she looked so… so sad. Why is she sad? She looked perfectly happy with Xavier. "Please do not go."

"I don't understand," he breathes, resigned.

"I cannot say that I do either, but I was beginning to," she says as she takes the steps necessary to get to him, wrapping her hand around the strap of his bag as if to pull it off. "We are starting over, Richard. It was nice, did you not think so?"

"It wasn't enough, Starfire." His voice became so quiet as he tried to prevent it from breaking.

"I was not enough?" He looked down at her, meeting her tear-filled eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Star, I need to get back to Bludhaven. I've taken too much time off. I have a life."

"A life that I am not a part of?"

"You didn't want me!" he snaps, and she jumps back at his sudden rise in volume. "You told _me _to stay away, _me_ to leave you alone, and now you're the heartbroken one?" He takes a deep, calming breath. He doesn't want to fight with her. Doesn't want to lose her completely. "Starfire, I don't know what to think anymore. Maybe we just need time away from each other, think things through. No matter what happens, we'll still be friends. Even if it isn't like we used to be."

"I cannot help but think of something that Bruce said… perhaps we should stop all together," she says, lowering her eyes.

"What about Bruce? Stop what?"

"Trying to repair this."

"You're saying… you don't want anything to do with me?"

"I believe you would be better off without me." She still wouldn't look at him.

"Bull shit, you're just letting me down easy. One second you're all 'Oh, X'hal Richard, do not go!'" he says in a voice mimicking hers. "And now you're saying that you don't even want to try to be my friend, let alone my girlfriend again. Seriously Starfire, you need to get your shit together, because I can't take this bipolar thing you have going on anymore."

"Richard, please stop with the yelling. Let us talk about this rationally."

"No, it's okay. We're not friends anymore so conversation isn't necessary. Welcome back to Earth, good luck with the Titans, and have a nice life. Goodbye, Starfire."

...

As she watched Richard walk away, it felt like a _grublak _beast thrust it's claw through her chest and tore out her heart. She was faintly aware of the gasping pants that puffed out of her mouth. Her chest heaved, unable to find that breath to make the pain go away. She felt completely and utterly empty.

She had made her decision that night. She decided to be with him. To love Richard and hold him for as long as he would have her. It was while she was dancing with Xavier that she realized she never wanted another man to hold her. That anyone's touch that wasn't Richard's was unwelcome.

She wanted to tell him that. Wanted to shout it down from the _Shra'n_ mountains of southern Tamaran. She couldn't wait to go back to him at the ball, to dance with him and laugh with him. But then Raven called for her attention to alert her of Richard's leaving. Immediately, Starfire knew that things would not work out as she had hoped.

She would have given up anything for him. He would say jump, and she would ask how high. She would charge into any battle, fight any beast, if it meant that he would be there when she came home.

Starfire loves Richard. But Richard _loved_ her, to the best of her knowledge. Their recent conversation leads her to believe that she will indeed be forgotten, but she hopes it will not be so easy. Part of her hopes she'll haunt his every thought, driving him to speak with her again. She doesn't know what she would do if she never got to speak to him again.

When did she end up on Richard's bed? She smoothed her hand over the deep red blankets as she lay on her side in the middle of the bed. It was so large and comfortable. She remembers when they would spend nights at the manor, and she would fly over to his window at night so they could share a bed. Back when they were together. When everything was perfect.

She noticed the fabric growing darker by the corner of her eye. Tears dripped over the bridge of her nose, down her cheek, forming a dark puddle on the blankets. She reached up to grab a pillow, pulling it down flush against her chest. She held it, gripped it so unbelievably tight, imagining a situation where Richard came back to her. He walks through his bedroom door, crossing the space between them to lay beside her. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her lips, telling her that he loves her too. He never stopped, and he never will.

...

He leaves a note on the bat computer for Bruce before he heads through the teleporter. One second, he's in Gotham, the next he's in Bludhaven. He doesn't know if he'd really call it home, but it's all her has right now. He walks through the apartment, barely noticing Flash sleeping on his couch. He makes a beeline for his bedroom, where he closes his door a little too loudly and lets his bag slide off his shoulder.

What has he done? He collapses down to his knees. He sits in the dark of his bedroom, the only light coming through his curtains. What is she doing right now? Did he hurt her? Does she feel what he does?

But it was his own fault. He stormed away. Then again, she proposed that they stopped trying. It was her. But what was that thing about Bruce…?

Her words cut right through him, invading his heart and leaving him with an empty soul. There was a pulsing feeling in his chest, like his heart was about to jump out. She couldn't mean all that, could she? She didn't want to stop trying. She didn't want him to go. She has to love him.

He has only ever felt like this once in his life. Four years ago, on an old oil rig in the middle of the ocean. He listened to those heart-breaking words and felt his knees buckle beneath him. It was only one other time where he faced the fact that the one thing he loved above all else was gone. Taken from him forever.

It was so much harder knowing that she was alive. At least when she had "died", he knew that she still loved him. Losing someone by choice is a different kind of heartbreak.

* * *

**I was getting a little depressed while I wrote this... but it had to be done! Now we're moving on to bigger and better drama :)**

**Reviews please!**


	22. Chapter 22

Starfire slowly comes back into consciousness, being dragged through the cloudiness of sleep by a nudging on her shoulder, and a whisper of her name.

"Starfire," says Raven, and she blinks her eyes open. The room is barely lit, but she can see enough to know she's still in Richard's room. Raven sits on the bed next to Starfire, who still clutches the pillow to her chest. She unlocks her arms from around the pillow, feeling stiffness in her body. She wipes at her cheeks, knowing full well that they must be lined with black from her makeup the previous night.

"Raven," she says, her voice hoarse.

"You slept through training."

"I apologize. I did not plan on falling asleep in here." She pushes herself into an upright position to sit across from Raven.

"What happened last night?" asks Raven in a soft voice. "Bruce just told us that he was gone. He didn't tell us why."

"He had already been planning on returning to Bludhaven on this day. He had his work to attend to. Apparently, I did the pushing of him to leave early."

"Starfire, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Raven places her hand on Starfire's wrist. "Did you tell him?"

"No. I asked him not to leave, but I did not tell him I loved him. Nor that I wished to do the getting back together." She sighs. "Raven, I said that we should go our separate ways."

"What? Why?"

"I am distracting him. Holding him back. He must return to his city and protect his people."

"But Starfire, you'll still know him. He can come back whenever-"

"We agreed to cease being friends." Starfire was surprised that her tears were not yet flowing. Instead she felt numb, empty. Did she no longer have any tears to shed for Richard? "Please Raven, I am the okay. Perhaps now I can truly move on."

"You don't mean that. You love each other."

"But that may not have been enough." Starfire turns to swing her legs off the bed. "Raven, I appreciate your concern, but I believe it is out of my hands. Richard is convinced that I am done with him, so perhaps I should be." She stands up and stretches out her limbs.

"Miss Starfire? Miss Raven?" asks Alfred's voice through the door as he knocks.

"Come in, Alfred," calls Starfire as she adjusts the dress on her body. She couldn't believe that she actually slept in it. The sequins have made little indents on her skin.

"There is a phone call for you, Miss Starfire," says Alfred as he stands in the open doorway, searching for the light switch.

"I do?" Her voice squeaked with surprise. She looks to Raven, who looks equally surprised. She walks toward Alfred who is obviously concerned by the fact that she's still in her dress. His eyebrows are furrowed as his takes in her disheveled form.

"Are you well, Miss Starfire?" he asks, hand cupped over the phone so the person on the other hand will not hear.

"I am fine Alfred." She reaches for the phone but stares down at it for a moment. "Who has called me?"

"A Mr. Redd," he says, eyes somewhat narrowed. She nods before she steps around him, heading down to her bedroom.

Alfred looks back at Raven who is still sitting, dumbfounded in Dick's bed.

"Azar, Alfred, those two need to sort out their issues."

"I do agree, Miss Raven," says Alfred as he crosses his arms. "They are both just so stubborn. I do hope this does not last too long."

"I have a bad feeling," says Raven.

…..

Starfire walks into the dining room, freshly showered, dressed in training attire, and starving. She finds the other Titans already there with bowls of soup in front of them.

"Hey, little lady," says Cyborg as she takes a seat next to him.

"Good afternoon," she chirps. When the room goes silent, Starfire looks up, noticing the eyes on her. "What?"

"You just seem… happy," says Beast Boy.

"Am I not supposed to feel happiness?"

"It's not that, it's just that Dick- OW!" Starfire jumps at the sudden shout from Cyborg, who is now rubbing his shin from under the table. "Never mind," he wheezes.

"Just eat your food, you fools," growls Raven. But she smiles over at Starfire.

After lunch, Starfire heads down to the batcave. When she enters the training wing, she finds a familiar face.

"Hello, honey," purrs Selina, who appears to be doing yoga. She smiles at Starfire, back curved in a bending position, head upside down. She pushes her feet off of her yoga mat, swinging up into a handstand before standing upright. Back when Starfire first met Selina, they found that they could bond over yoga, and did so every day while she was in Gotham with Richard. "Come, join me," calls Selina as she rolls out a second mat. Starfire grins as she trots over to the stop beside Selina. From the standing position, the two lower their hands to the ground and bring their knees up to rest on their elbows.

"Selina," says Starfire, "how long do you plan on staying at the manor?"

"As long as my guys need me. And you, of course. I saw Dick's note this morning."

"Note?" Selina sighs as they switch positions, balancing on their hands to stick their legs straight forward.

"He said he was leaving early. I heard him storm into the manor last night. I could hear his door slam all the way from Bruce's room. Then I heard you outside his door."

"Yes, it was…not a very pleasant goodbye."

"I betcha that right now, no matter what was said last night, Dick is thinking about you."

"Thinking about how much he loathes me, perhaps."

"Starfire," says Selina sternly as she sits down on the mat. "I have been around the Wayne and Grayson boys for years, and I know how their brains work. Dick doesn't have the heart to hate you, let alone stay away from you for more than a couple of days. He's addicted to you now that you're back. Trust me, he'll come running back."

"It is possible that I do not want him to come back. I feel as though it was only a matter of time before this would happen." Starfire sat down, fiddling with her hands. "What is strange is that I do not even feel sad anymore. And I feel guilty, because it is possible that I met someone else."

"Honey, you either did or you didn't. Who is he?"

"Xavier Redd."

"Ahh, I know their family. Stole from a Mr. Redd once or twice," Selina says smugly. "He really is a flirt, that old man."

"His son seems to be quite the flirt as well. He insisted on dancing with me last night, and when I finally agreed, Richard took it the wrong way."

"Do you like him?" asks Selina.

"If you had asked me that last night, I would have said no. Last night, I only wanted Richard. Today…he is a nice young man who seems to like me."

"How could he not, I mean look at you." Selina giggles before she takes a sip from her water bottle. "Is he cute?" Starfire smiles wistfully. "Oh damn, he must be."

"He is quite attractive, yes." She accepts the water bottle from Selina. "He called me today."

"Did he now? Oh, he definitely wants you. Did he ask you out?" Starfire shakes her head.

"He wanted to see if I was the okay. I left the ball abruptly last night. We had a pleasant conversation."

"So he's either totally sucking up to you, or he's generally a nice guy. Either way, you can't go wrong," Selina winks at her, smiling as she stands up.

"He said that he would call me tomorrow."

"Do you want him to call you?" Starfire considers this. Xavier isn't like Roy, and if she is truly going to move on this time, perhaps he is what she needs. She nods. "Alright, then I approve. I love Dick like my own son, but maybe this is for the best. For both of you." Starfire stands up, accepting a hug from Selina.

"It seems I have lost my running partner. Would you like to join me?"

"Jeesh, I hate running. But I suppose I'd do anything for you." They laugh as they head out to the mansion grounds.

…..

"Dick, I need you to come over to the batcave."

"I'm busy right now. Rain check."

"There's something you need to see." Nightwing let his gaze wander to the monitor displaying Batman. He studied his face for a while, trying to determine if it was actually important.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Nightwing asked impatiently.

"It's concerning Red Hood."

"Gotham's not my city. You've made that pretty clear a time or two."

"Watch this. And call me after." Nightwing hears a "bleep", signaling a receive message.

"I told you, I'm busy. I'll call you when I'm done with this research."

"That could be two weeks from now. And trust me, you'll be calling." The screen went black as Batman hung up. Nightwing sighed as he pulled up the video that he had just sent to him. From the background, he could tell it was somewhere on the East End that he recognized, just an alleyway. Three people were tied up against the wall with Batman standing in front of them, obviously questioning them. Maybe he would ask later. Suddenly, one by one, the bodies of the three men jerked and then they slumped, limp and obviously dead. Batman jerked his head around, looking somewhere in the distance. He put his hand up to his ear, contacting Oracle, before the batplane must have appeared and he was lifted up into the sky. Nothing happened for a while, the camera just stayed on the three dead men. But suddenly, a figure came into view. Red Hood. He had gotten up to the camera and had his hands on it, moving it around, before it sat still once again.

"Now that I have you're attention, Bats, I got a message for you," says Red Hood. He must have done something to the camera that would allow his voice to be picked up. "But first, I'll tell you a little story. You see, those three worked for me," he points toward the three men in the alleyway, "and I had sent them down for some… let's call it cleaning up. Well, you caught them, and then you were asking them all those questions. So I had to teach them a little lesson. You know what it was?" He leans in toward the camera. "Loyalty. And I have to say, Bats, that's a quality that you certainly don't possess. What is loyalty? Faithfulness, feeling of allegiance, devoted attachment or affection. Let me ask you a question… Did you ever lose something that you were _attached _to? That maybe you loved?" He places his hand over his heart. "No? Oh yeah, I forgot. Bruce Wayne doesn't have a heart." What? Did he just say… how? "Don't be too surprised. You know me, too. But anyway. So I found out that the Joker's in Arkham. Not too hard to get that information, and not to hard to get a hold of him either. They really have poor security over there, don't they?" He's planning something. Gotta talk to Bruce about keeping a better eye on the Joker. They don't want him getting out. "So here's my message. Stay out of my way. At least until I approach you. And trust me, that will be coming soon enough." There's a shuffling in the background as Red Hood looks down, possibly rummaging for something. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you, or this little thing." A picture comes into view and his stomach lurches. It's an image of him and Kori before the ball. He lifts another picture, one of Starfire flying while wearing that same Kori gown. "Not too hard to connect the dots. She's not as stealthy as Dick." There's a tightening in his chest. This is not good. So very, very bad. Shit. "So like I said, stay out of it. I wouldn't want to have to hurt the pretty red head. Starfire, is it? Or Kori…" Red Hood rubs his chin in mock thought. "Well that's it. Have a nice night." And he disappears from view. As soon as the video ended, Nightwing contacts the bat computer.

"Told you so," says Batman.

"First of all, what were you asking them?"

"I wanted information on Red Hood. They were sniped from the roof of a distant building. He's pretty good"

"How does he know us?" asks Nightwing.

"We know who he is, Dick. We just didn't want to believe it."

"No, it can't be certain. There's no way."

"Lazarus Pit. It's possible."

"But unlikely."

"And how do we know?" asks Batman. "Whether it's Jason or not, the Titans might be in trouble. We know Starfire for sure, but he must know the rest of the team is in Gotham. If Raven were to go walking around the city alone, she'd probably be in danger, too. Same with the others."

"But why? What does he want?"

"Us to stay out of his business."

"Until he requests our presence." Nightwing watches Bruce as he considers everything that he's just heard and seen. "You want to go along with it, don't you?"

"We need to watch and see what he does. We don't know what he's planned."

"It has to do with the Joker. We need to speak with the officials at Arkham Asylum, figure out some higher security for the Joker."

"Too late," says Batman with clenched teeth. "He's gone."

"What? When did this happen?"

"He was reported missing early this morning. Black Mask is suspected of assisting him in his escape." Nightwing pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.

"You will tell me if anything happens, or if we find out who this guy is. This isn't just about you, Bruce. My team might be at stake."

"You don't have a team." Nightwing looks through the screen to Bruce's masked eyes.

"I will always be a Titan."

…..

Soon after his conversation with Batman, Nightwing teleported over to the batcave to call a meeting with the Titans. By the time he arrived, the team was already there, as well as Selina. Nightwing joined Batman in front of the group. As much as he tried to keep his eyes off of Starfire, her short shorts and tight tank top were begging for his attention. He cleared his throat.

"We have a situation," says Batman. "We don't know enough right now, but what we do know is that you are being targeted."

"Uhh, why us?" asks Beast Boy.

"We don't really know," says Nightwing. "But this guy is dangerous. And he knows too much." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "He's made a threat. So as of right now, we're on a bit of a lock down."

"You are not to exit the manor without being accompanied by another person. Until we bring this guy in, you will not be returning to Jump City."

"Who is this guy?" asks Cyborg.

"Red Hood. He's ruthless and hateful, and we aren't taking any chances," says Nightwing.

"But-" squeaks Starfire, but two glares from the Dark Knight and Nightwing are enough to shut her up. She has to understand, they're only doing this to help her. He figured that by just saying that Starfire was in danger, that the threat was only made against her, would only anger her. She'd insist on helping, and Nightwing doesn't want that. He doesn't want to lose her again.

"End of discuss," says Batman.

"Wait, am I on lockdown, too?" asks Selina.

"Yes," says Batman and Nightwing in unison. She frowns, but doesn't protest. Nightwing watches as Starfire walks away with Selina. When Starfire looks back over her shoulder, his heart stops. His masked eyes meet her green ones, and she quickly looks away. He wishes that he could just protect. Handcuff her to him and drag her everywhere he went. While it might not be the best thing, he knows something that he can do. Raven jerks her head in his direction, glaring at him menacingly. Nightwing smiles innocently, waving at her, and he swears he could hear her growl.

Before he leaves, he heads up to his room in the manor to retrieve his Red X uniform.

* * *

**I've been getting a lot of private messages lately, and I just want to say keep them coming! If you have any questions, comments or concerns other than reviews, feel free to message me. I love hearing from you guys!**

**Reviews please! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

It was late September, and the Titans had already been staying at the Wayne Manor for three extra weeks than what was planned. After Batman and Nightwing alerted the Titans of the situation with Red Hood, Raven called the hospital in Jump City to brief them on her situation. They couldn't be too upset, especially when she let them know that the Titans would be returning to defend the city. The four of them also made a video call to the mayor of Jump City to discuss their return. When he saw Kori, he just about had a heart attack. The just brushed over details about Kori's return, and how she could possibly be alive, but they can expect to see all sorts of crazy stories in the papers. The Titans will be welcomed back to Jump City graciously.

Batman and Nightwing have allowed Cyborg to teleport to and from the Tower to oversee the renovations of their home. Kori's furniture was returned to Jump, and Raven and Beast Boy made arrangements for their belongings to be returned to the Tower. The four of them are anticipating going back home.

Ever since the night of the charity ball, Kori and Dick have ceased any and all communication. Unless you would consider longing glances a form of communication, which in their situation, it could be. The two have continued to be stubborn, much to Raven's dismay. She has tried to reason with her friends, but to no avail.

Kori tries to convince Raven and the rest of the team that she is unbothered by her lack of communication with Dick. Yet for the past three weeks in training, she has not lifted her feet off of the ground. The others have not seen her fly and they know very well that her flight is connected to "unbridled joy". When they try to speak with her about it, she finds some way to avoid the subject, or leave the room altogether. The team decided to just let her be, hoping that eventually the stubborn lovers will sort things out.

Upon his return to Bludhaven, Dick has made exceptional progress with the police department. He was promoted to Senior Detective after solving three cases that others just could not figure out. As Nightwing, he has assisted in the imprisonment of several drug lords and has managed to bring in some of Blockbuster's men for questioning. With the help of Oracle, he is currently searching for more information Blockbuster in hopes to end his stranglehold over the city of Bludhaven.

He would always silently thank God for bringing Kori back into his life. If you were to ask him about it, he wouldn't admit it, but he knows she's the reason why he's suddenly adopted a magnificent work ethic. Looking back on his time in Bludhaven, he is ashamed. He never truly went that extra mile to help the city, only doing so much at a time. What happened to Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, who could solve any case and take down any criminal? It was time that Bludhaven saw that person.

Everyone knows that Kori and Dick have stubbornness in common. But what is unseen to the public eye is their ability to act. Kori pretends that she doesn't miss Dick more than anything in the Vegan solar system. Dick scoffs, claiming that Kori didn't rip a whole in his chest. Kori says that Xavier has made things better. That the phone calls and dates that they have engaged in fill that empty void. Dick tells Raven that he's not following Kori as Red X everywhere she goes.

And Kori doesn't tell anyone that she sees Red X trailing behind her, still very much believing that under that mask is Xavier Redd.

...

"Now where is he taking you?" asks Raven somewhat impatiently. She lies on Kori's bed, shielding her eyes as she takes off yet another outfit that just wasn't good enough.

"Well, he asked me if I had seen the botanical gardens in Gotham, and when I asked what botanical gardens were, he said that he would show me."

"That's it?"

"Dinner as well, I would assume. I am not quite sure. Why, does he not fit your high standards?" Raven scoffed. "You may open your eyes now."

"It's not that he doesn't 'fit my standards'- I like that dress by the way- I think I'm just a little biased."

"I have heard it all. But I am happy with Xavier."

"Sure you are," she says grumpily. Kori shoots her a look. "You look pretty though." Kori smiles, running her hands over the fabric of her striped sweater dress.

"What about the leggings?" she asks, slipping her feet into her knee high black boots.

"It all looks great. Can I be done now?" Kori giggles.

"Oh Raven, you have improved your skills in the female bonding. Perhaps we should go out for the manicures and pedicures."

"And that's where I draw the line," says Raven as she gets up from the bed.

"What about the lingerie shopping. I am sure Gar would appreciate-"

"Azar, Kori!" exclaims Raven. Kori giggles again.

"I thank you for assisting me in choosing my outfit." She lunges for her friend, lifting her up in a tight hug.

"Okay," wheezes Raven as Kori sets her back down. "But before you go, you need a checkup." She signals for Kori to sit on the bed before she places her hands on her head. Kori sighs as the warm healing sensation spreads over her forward and across her scalp. The past three healing sessions haven't seemed to bring about any more memories. Raven won't say it, but she believes the memories stopped coming back once Dick left, as though Kori was not suppressing them. In a few minutes, Kori is released, and Raven is heading for the door.

"Have fun, be safe, don't stay out too late," says Raven as she opens the door.

"Yes Mom," sings Kori, grinning at her friend. Raven smiles before she exits, silently hoping that maybe the date won't go so well and her friend might finally come to her senses.

…..

"So," Xavier began, as he and Kori walked hand in hand towards the car, "how did you like it?" She thought back to the all of the different plants. The gardens were ascetically pleasing, as well as well as an Earth lesson for her. She did not remember there being so many different kinds of plant life on this planet. Tamaran was quite barren.

"The gardens were marvelous! Oh, I did not believe there could be that much green and life in this dreary city," says Kori.

"Hey, it's not that bad here." Thunder rumbles in the sky as if on cue. "Okay, I see your point." Kori giggles.

"I suppose the city does have good qualities, but without the sun, I feel most unsatisfied."

"Am I one of Gotham's good qualities?" asks Xavier as he opens the car door for her. He waits until she has settled in, closing the door and moving to the driver's side.

"Xavier, you do not live in Gotham," says Kori slyly as Xavier takes his seat. He looks over at her, pouting playfully, as he starts the car.

"You know what I mean, cutie," he says. She fastens her seatbelt before he reverses out of the parking space.

"Now where are we going?" He smiles, but doesn't say anything. "Xavier," she whines, tilting her head and pursing her lips.

"It's a surprise," he says mischievously. "And stop trying to be cute; you're not getting anything out of me."

"I am sure, if I really tried, that I could get you to tell me," she says cheekily. He chuckles. It was a short drive to… wherever they were. They ended up in some parking garage.

"It's not much of a walk from here," he says. "Plus, this way you won't see where we are until we get inside." She huffs impatiently as he takes her hand, leading her to an elevator. In a matter of minutes, they're stepping out into the night. The lights from the "scrapers of the sky" twinkle as the stars would if they could be seen. That is one thing Kori disliked about the big cities. You could never see the stars. But on their little island in their Tower, the sky was open and beautiful.

"And this is it," says Xavier as he leads her to the doors. There are other people entering the building, and an older man holds the door open for him. Kori beams at him, politely thanking him, as Xavier tugs her hand. They approach a booth, standing in line behind several other people. They are all wearing winter garments, like hats and gloves. Kori pokes Xavier, giving him a questioning look.

"Oh yeah, hold on," he says, reaching into his pocket. Then he lifts up her hands and slips black gloves on each of them. "This should keep you warm enough. You have so much hair that your ears will stay toasty." He brushes her thick, straight hair back behind her ears, slightly smiling as he does so.

"Why would I need to stay warm?"

"You'll see."

They finally made it up to the booth where Xavier paid money and receive two little pieces of paper. He then led her to another booth where people were stepping away with boots that appeared to have blades on the bottoms. Her eyes widened at the sight. Why do these shoes have blades?!

Xavier hands the two pieces of paper to the man in the booth, and then asks Kori for her shoe size. She answers him, and then is given two of the boots with the blades. She stares down at the white shoes. How does one walk in these? Are they used for weapons? Is this some kind of strange, underground, earthen battle arena?

"Come over here Kori, so we can put these on." Still confused, Kori does so. They find a bench to sit on where Xavier removes his shoes. After he has his boots all tied up, he looks over at Kori. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"I… do not know what these are for." She would express her concern for the shoes, if she were with people who understood her predicament, like Raven… or Richard.

"Haven't you ever been ice skating?" She shakes her head. "Here," he says, getting down on the floor to remove her black boots. She protests, but he just waves her off. He settles the bladed boots on her feet, lacing them up. "Alright, it's going to be difficult at first, but I won't let you fall." He flashes his teeth at her before he stands up, balancing on the blades. She stares down at his feet, mesmerized by his act. He reaches down for her hands and pulls her up a little too quickly, because she ends up tumbling into his chest. He chuckles, grasping her shoulders to right her. She looks down at her own feet, watching as her ankles wobble.

"Hold onto my arm," he instructs as they begin to walk toward a set of doors. He swings them open, revealing a large walled in oval of white, which must be the ice. "Have you ever been to an ice rink?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Well, the Gotham Grizzlies hockey team practices here, but outside of practice hours, it's open for the public." They come to an opening in this "rink" and Xavier steps down on the whiteness.

"You just… glide." She watches as he seems to push off, sliding across the white on the blades of his boots. He makes a figure eight in front of her. She giggles as he glides around, his hair blowing back. It's like flying, but with your feet on the ground. But when he approaches her, hands reaching out to grab hers, she panics. Her eyes widen as she instinctively steps back. Xavier smiles encouragingly.

"Kori, it's okay." He holds his hand out, waiting for her. "I won't let go of you." She hesitantly reaches out, letting him guide her onto the ice. With one hand she grips onto the wall, and with the other she holds Xavier's tightly. She allows him to pull her next to him as he glides over the ice at a slower pace than what he had before. This would be so much easier if she could use her flight, but she hasn't been able to lately.

But as she becomes a little more trusting, she lets go of the wall, "skating" more towards the center of the ice. Xavier weaves around the other people with Kori in tow. As she watches him, she tries to move like he does, sliding one foot in front of the other. She smiles brightly as this movement allows her to keep pace with him. They continue to hold hands as they form a figure eight around the ice rink, as many other people seem to be doing as well. Soon they end up near the wall once again.

"Xavier, I would like to try on my own now," says Kori, releasing him from her grip. He smiles, signaling for her to go ahead. He stays back by the wall, watching as she pushes off. She starts out slowly at first, feeling the absence of her partner. She looks around at the other people, becoming distracting while watching their interactions. She doesn't even notice when she gets too close to the wall.

She looks up just in time to see it, but is too late to react while on skates. The toe of her skate hit's the wall, spinning her around on the ice. She hunches down and braces herself, making her body stiff as she waits out the spinning. But as she begins to straighten out, the movement causes her to tip. She tries to catch her balance but to no avail. Her feet fly out from under her and she falls hard on her bottom.

She sits there, heart beating fast as she catches her breath. She rarely has to experience the sensation of falling, but she had no flight to catch herself. Though hovering over the ground when she fell wouldn't be very human-like anyway. She uses her hands to try and push up from the ice, but she slips right back down. She huffs, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"You okay?" asks Xavier, as he slides to a stop beside her. He looks down at her, biting his lip to suppress his smile.

"Do not laugh at me," says Kori sternly. With that, he lets out a chuckle.

"Okay, okay. I'm not laughing, cutie." He skates around behind her, suddenly pulling her up from under her armpits. She slumps back against him as she tries to regain her balance. "You were doing great," he says, spinning her around to face him. "You just got a little distracted is all. Wanna go again?" She smiles, nodding her head enthusiastically.

They stayed there for about an hour and a half before the ice rink closed, then walked back to the parking garage. As they settled into the car, Kori began to feel heaviness in her eyelids. She rested her head back against the seat.

"So, ummm, back to my hotel?" Xavier asked. Kori nods and he drives off. His parents live in Gotham, but from what he has told Kori, they do not have the best relationship. Whenever he comes to Gotham, he stays in a hotel room. Alfred had dropped Kori off at the hotel, and had told her to call him when she was ready to return to the manor. Xavier insisted on dropping her off, but she didn't want to trouble him with the drive.

Very soon they arrived at the hotel. Xavier rushed out of the car to open the door for Kori, and she beamed up at him. _He really is a sweet man_, she thinks, _and I had so much fun with him tonight._

"You said Alfred was going to pick you up?" Kori nodded, leaning against the car. Xavier did so as well. "You know, you could just stay here. With me." She looks up at him, seeing the way he's looking down at the ground. It's hard to notice without much light, but she can tell he is blushing. She doesn't want to let him down, but…

"I am sorry, Xavier, I have early morning plans with Rachel."

"Oh, uhh, okay…" She frowns, reaching down for his hand.

"Perhaps another time?" At that, he smiles. But his smile breaks when he lets out a long yawn. "You may enter your hotel. I do not mind waiting. He will not be long."

"No Kor, I can't leave you out here alone."

"I assure you, I will be fine. Go on, I insist." She smiled reassuringly, boring her eyes into his. She knew the effect her eyes had had on… Richard…perhaps they would work on him.

For a second, he just stares at her. His deep blue ocean eyes transfixed on hers. She grins, placing her hand on his cheek as she leans up to kiss him. When she steps back, his eyes remain closed.

"O…kay," he says, smiling goofily. "Goodnight, cutie." She waves at him as she walks away, and then places her fingers against her lips.

_It just doesn't feel right_, she thinks to herself. It doesn't feel the way she remembered kissing. Although, the only other person she ever kissed for reason's other than obtaining a language was Richard.

But it did not feel like firework erupting from her head to her toes, or taste like cotton candy and give her butterflies.

It was just… ehhh.

She let it go, thinking she was just letting it all get to her head. She doesn't miss _him_, doesn't need _him_.

She never called Alfred to make sure he was coming. She had decided to walk back to the manor, and then tell Alfred that Xavier had taken her home. She realizes this is going against Richard and Bruce's demands that they never be alone, but she really needs that alone time. Sitting in her room at the manor… well, it isn't her room. She feels like an intruder and never really feels comfortable. It will be nice to get away for a little while. She begins to walk, following the sidewalk through the city. There are other people around, but they are not disturbing her. She's still getting that alone time that she needs.

Her eyes wander around the city, only paying attention to things like the "walk" and "stop" signals before the crosswalks and the other people around her so that she doesn't run into them. Her mind selectively looks around while part of her considers her date and her life, her return and her future with the Titans. She almost didn't notice the perching figure on the rooftop of a building across the street. She eagerly waits to cross the road as the sign continues to blink red. She peaks around over the heads of the people around her, trying to keep her eyes locked on the figure.

She knows that it's him. She's seen him out and about every time she's gone out with Xavier. What's strange is that she only ever sees him after her and Xavier have gone separate ways. This only leads her to believe that Red X really is Xavier.

And she doesn't mind him following her. It's like Xavier is just protecting her as she goes home, always watching, but keeping his distance. She's sure that if there was trouble he would emerge from the shadows. But she's tired of his hiding.

The light changes to a green image of a stick figure walking, and she moves with the other people across the street. She watches the figure with her peripheral vision, seeing him drop into an alleyway. She turns the corner swiftly, searching through the darkness for Red X. Her eyes work well in the dark, and she catches his movement. She walks down the alley, keeping her eyes on where she saw him moving.

"X." she says, slipping off her ring and lifting her fist in a starbolt. Her green light illuminates the alleyway, revealing a Red X with his hand on his belt, ready to teleport. But he doesn't.

"Hey, cutie," he says.

"You have been following," she states. He shrugs. "Why?" she asks.

"I just… uhhh, I'm sorry," he says, slightly cringing back.

"I am not angry with you." He looks at her sharply. If he wasn't wearing a mask, she was sure his face would hold an expression of surprise.

"Really? I would've thought you'd be pissed off."

"No, I just want to know why." She wanted to pull it out of him, make him admit that he was protecting her. Make him admit that he was Xavier.

"Sorry, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He draws a line over his neck playfully.

"Well, if you don't tell me, I'll have to kill you," She steps closer, the green light growing brighter against him. She wasn't ready for him to grab her wrist and pull her onto the rooftop.

She stumbles forward, but he keeps a hold on her wrist and pulls her up. "Careful there, cutie," he says, and Kori can hear the laughter in his voice. Well, not his _voice_. She wishes she could actually hear him. She would recognize Xavier's deep tone anywhere. She looked him over, analyzing every part of him. Does he seem shorter than Xavier?

"What?" he asks. She looks away, blushing. "Oh I see. You're checking me out."

"I was doing nothing of the sort," she says, turning pinker and pinker.

"That's alright, cutie. You're lookin' pretty good yourself." She shot him a look, but the corners of her mouth turned up.

"So, who's the guy?" he asks, walking over to the building's edge to lean on the side. Starfire follows him.

"Do you not know?" She would get it out of him. Why wouldn't he want to tell her? She wouldn't turn him in, although she does look down upon his criminal activity. Though she hasn't heard of any trouble with Red X lately. Maybe he's turned good, and is seeking her out for help.

"No, that's why I asked," he says. "And I have another question."

"Do the shooting," she says. He laughs, and she glares at him.

"Oh, I love the way you talk. But anyway," he turns toward her. "Don't you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?" She really should though. He stole Richard's suit and tormented them as the Teen Titans.

"Uhh, well for obvious reasons." He seems to study her. "But you're alone with me. Again. Are you coming onto me?" She smacked him on the arm, possibly a little too hard because he starts rubbing his shoulder.

"I apologize," she says, "I do not hate you, but I do not appreciate that question. It is inappropriate." She wonders why Xavier would be acting this way, but she remembers Red X flirting with her during battle. He's just so much different without the mask. It is strange.

"Sorry," he mutters. "But back to my first question. Who is he?"

"Why, do you feel the jealousy?"

"Nahh, I know you only got eyes for me." His voice was flirty, but laughing, like he was trying to push her buttons. She shrugged it off, deciding to ignore that.

"You do not need to know who he is. I do not want you going after such a wonderful…" she tilts her head, fluttering her eyelashes, "sweet, handsome man." Perhaps she could flirt the answers out of him. He clears his throat.

"I see you drank the guy's kool-aid. No one's really that great. You're blinded."

"Oh no, he is that great. But perhaps there is one other who is just as wonderful."

"Who might that be?"

"If I told you," she says, strutting up closer to him. She places her hand on his chest, looking into his masked eyes. "I would have to kill you."

"You…" She felt him shudder under her hand, and she slowly curled her lips into a smile.

"Would you mind assisting me to Wayne Manor?" she asked, stepping away again. She heard him take a deep breath before answering her.

"Can't you fly?"

"As of late, I have found it difficult." She was surprised when he didn't question her further. He grabbed her hand before placing his hand over his belt. Before she knew it, she was outside the manor.

"How does your teleporter work, X?" she asked, turning back to look at him, but he was no longer there. She looked around, realizing that she was alone. He must have teleported away right after they arrive here. Her shoulder's slumped, somewhat disappointed. But she had no doubt that she would see him again soon.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to get a little more serious... Reviews please! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just want to warn you guys... you won't be hearing from me this weekend. I'll be out of town for a few days and will be away from my laptop. But look foward to the next few weeks. I have a school break coming up, so I'll be writing up a storm.**

* * *

"Starfire," says a deep voice. She yelps as she turns around. Standing in her open doorway is the Dark Knight himself. And he just caught her sneaking into her window. "When Alfred told me you didn't call, I tracked you." He flicks on her light switch. "Do you know how to listen to orders? Or do you just ignore them when they are given."

"Batman sir, I did not mean to disobey. It was late, I did not want to trouble Alfred-"

"Starfire, it's his job to be troubled. And to keep you safe."

"The only one who ever had the job of keeping me safe was my k'norfka. I am no longer a child, therefore I am capable of keeping myself safe."

"We're not asking this of you because you're incompetent. There's a madman out there who wants to hurt you. Who will stop at nothing. Gotham is a dangerous place."

"And my warrior planet is not?"

"Starfire. You are to follow my orders. You will not, under any circumstances, leave the manor without someone accompanying you. If I must, I will demand that you stay within the walls of the manor at all times."

"You cannot do that-"

"I can. I also have the power to decide whether or not you can work as a hero on this planet. If I report to the Justice League that you are unable to follow orders and I see you as unfit to work as a hero, then you will not longer be a member of the Titans. Do you understand me?"

Starfire stared at him, stunned. On her planet, any commoner who dared speak to her in this way would be arrested for treason, and would be sentenced to either banishment or death. She feels the fury coursing through her veins as her eyes threaten to grow green.

_But this isn't my planet_, she thinks to herself. And she has to remember to respect the earth ways if she is to be a Titan. She is not a princess here, but a follower under Batman and the Justice League's wing. She unclenched her fists, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I apologize," she says flatly.

"I hope you won't have another reason to apologize. It might be the last straw." She watches as he exits, the dark cape flowing behind him. He must be heading out for patrol.

She slams her purse against the ground, fighting the urge to scream. Oh how she wishes she were in Jump, before she "died", back when Robin was their leader and everything was perfect.

"Whoa there," says a voice. Starfire looks up to see Raven taking the place of Batman in her doorway. She smiled slightly before slumping to the ground. Raven moves to hover above the ground in front of her. "You really should've called Alfred."

"Please, spare me the lecture. I have heard enough."

"Yeah, he was pretty tough on you, wasn't he?" Raven gives her a sympathetic look.

"I do not think he likes me very much."

"You don't need him to like you-"

"Well apparently I do. He threatened to remove me from the team."

"He'd have to go through us first. Do you really think big brother Cyborg will let you go that easily?" Starfire giggles. Surely if Batman decides to take this strange anger he has for her and use it to eject her from heroism, her friends will stand up for her. Nightwing might even be at her side. "So how was your date?" asks Raven. Starfire's frown immediately turns into a bright smile.

"It was wonderful. After the botanical gardens, we did that skating on the ice. I did fall once, but he was a marvelous teacher. I insist that all four of us go there together before we leave for Jump."

"Starfire… Azar, I hate doing this to you."

"What?" Raven looks down at her with a strange look in her eyes.

"There's an ice rink in Jump. We've been there before. Dick taught you how to ice skate." Starfire looks down, staring at her hands.

"Oh," is all she says.

"Hey," says Raven, reaching down for her hand. "It'll all come back someday. I promise."

"I hope so. I do no like this feeling of not knowing."

"But this whole 'not knowing' thing might make it easier to start over. Which is still what you want, right?"

"Yes. It was nice to let Xavier teach me to ice skate. He is very kind."

"And you like him?" Starfire nods.

"Raven, I really do believe that he could be Red-X. Is that a crazy assumption?"

"Starfire," says Raven exasperatedly. "What's making you think that?"

"Well, for the past week or so, Red-X has been showing up after my dates with Xavier. Do you not think that is suspicious?"

"You never see Red-X when you're with him?" Starfire shakes her head. "Well, I don't really think that means it's Xavier."

"I just feel it. It is like part of me is drawn to him, like I know that I know him."

"Well don't go and try to make out with him before you're sure." Starfire's cheeks turn pink. "Azar, you kissed Xavier, didn't you?"

"Yes," says Starfire meekly.

"Wow. So, I guess that's that." The two went silent. Starfire knows what Raven is asking her. If this means she is truly done with Richard. As of right now, Xavier is her best bet at moving forward.

…

Detective Dick Grayson sat at his desk, filling out paperwork for recent arrests. He brought along some of his Nightwing files, most of them pertaining to Blockbuster, so he could do some homework on the side. Despite all of the recent arrests, many of them being some of Blockbuster's guys, there just seems to be more and more each day. He really was a pain in his ass, always finding more people to do his bidding. Nightwing kept bringing them in, Dick Grayson kept interrogating them, but nothing stopped Blockbuster.

Roland Desmond. That was his real name. He was the leader of the Blockbuster Gang, though he wasn't the original. After his brother, the original Blockbuster, was killed, the creep sold his soul to some demon named Neron, who Raven has said works to enhance the abilities of super villains. Roland had always been known to be brutal and skilled in fighting, but after selling his soul, his intelligence became his finest weapon. He's a master planner, which is why he's never been caught. He rules the Blockbuster Gang with an iron fist, leading several permanent members along with some other goons. Many of the gang members are current police officers on the Bludhaven force, but to Dicks knowledge, it could be any one of them. He has a few suspects, but none that he can bring to the police station. He has to work on this as Nightwing until he gets enough proof to discuss things with his partner, Katherine Riordan.

"Kat," calls Dick, folding up another file. "Here's the paperwork on Jones." The redheaded woman at the desk opposite him whips her head up, gracing him with a broad smile.

"You make everything seems so easy, Dick. What did that one take you, three minutes?" She reached her hand out to catch the file that he tossed. She opened it up, seeming to inspect it.

"Don't trust me?" he asks teasingly. She smirks, closing the file and setting it aside.

"As long as you keep doing all my work, you're golden," she says, typing away at her computer. Kat, well, Officer Riordan, has been a Senior Detective for the past five years. She's seen as somewhat of a genius around here, always knowing exactly what steps to take to get things done before we even get the 9-11 calls. When Dick became a Senior Detective, he was paired up with Kat, and they've been a perfect match. She really made the transition into this new position smooth.

And it's not that he's doing all her work. He just prefers to do things himself.

"Dick!" calls a voice. He hears footsteps approaching behind him, and he turns to see Wallace Ebersol, a short, stocky guy with thick-rimmed glasses. When Dick first joined the force, they were fast friends. Ebersol seems like such a timid man, but when faced with a tough situation and a gun in his hand, nothing stands in his way. "Dick," he says again, placing a hand on the back of his chair. "How 'bout Champs tonight?" That was basically the designated cop hangout. It was directly across the street from the station, with a friendly atmosphere, great food, and lots of big screen televisions.

"Tonight's not good for me," he replies. "I got a date with Wally." Which isn't exactly true, but he can't tell them that he has Nightwing duties.

"Ooo," croons Kat. "Bring him along." She winks before she looks back down at her computer.

"Cougar!" coughs Dick mockingly. She just laughs. "It's gonna be a night in for us. He's got some lady issues."

"I know how that is," says Ebersol. "Maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sure, just not too late for me."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know what kind of twenty-four year old who looks like you goes to bed before nine. You should be out hunting around."

"Gag," says Kat. "Women aren't animals, and you don't hunt for them."

"Alright _Kat_," teases Dick. She glares over at him. He chuckles.

"I'm just about to head home," says Ebersol, clapping Dick on the back. "Live a little. Be young, before you end up like me." He pats his belly to emphasize his point, laughing as he walks away.

"He's right, you know. I don't understand why you don't have a girlfriend," muses Kat.

"You're too old for me, Kat." She lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, that's so heartbreaking," she makes a "psh" sound. "You know I got my eyes on your little friend."

"Imagine the hair on your kids. Fire engine red," he laughed.

"So, he's having girl troubles, huh? Anything I can help him with?" She raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"He's got a girlfriend." Kat pouts. "But he just can't keep his eyes off of anything in heels."

"I wear heels," she says, lifting her feet up to show off her strappy black kicks.

"Why the hell are you wearing those? What if we got called out?"

"Relax, our shift's, like, over. I just went and changed while you were doing that paperwork." She got up from her desk, pulling her coat off the back of her chair. Dick looks down at his watch; it's nearly 8 o'clock. He rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. God, he's just so tired. He's been missing out on sleep lately, with running back and forth between Gotham and Bludhaven to be Red X and Nightwing. Then he has to be up at six for work. He sighs as he gathers up his files.

"You work too hard, Dick," says Kat before she begins her walk down the hall. If she had known him a few weeks ago, she probably would've looked down on him. He returns her wave as she exits, standing up to gather his coat and keys.

…..

"Welcome home!" shouts a voice from deep within Dick's dark apartment. He jumps into the air, dropping his files as he moves into a fighting stance. Suddenly deep chuckles rumble through the room as a tableside lamp is turned on next to his living room couch. The now illuminated room shows a civilian-dressed Wally, feet propped up with a cell phone at his ear. "Hold on one second, babe," he says, obviously into the phone.

"Wally, what the hell?!" exclaims Dick as he bends down to pick up his scattered papers. A flash moves before his eyes, and then Wally is standing above him holding his papers perfectly in order. Dick gives him a look as he snatches back the files, then closes his front door. He moves into the living room and to the opposite wall, which suddenly flips around to enlarge the room and display a large computer. He drops the files at his desk and drags over a chair.

"How was your day at work, dear?" Dick glares at Wally who's returned to the couch. He seems to be texting, probably messaging whatever "babe" he was talking to on the phone when I arrived.

"What are you doing here And how did you even get in here?"

"I know all your codes, Dick. And, well, I wasn't sure if you'd actually show up for your patrol tonight, so I thought I'd drop by."

"Why wouldn't I show up?"

"Well, you've been in and out a bit lately. Babs has let me know every time you drop out of patrol early," says Wally, who has narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

"Traitor," Dick mutters under his breath.

"She's just worried about you, Dick. We all are."

"Who's _all_?" he asks, snapping his head towards Wally. He sits on the couch, tossing his phone around in his hands and won't look up at him. "Wally?"

"Uhh, well, I guess Babs talked to Raven. She didn't talk to Bruce or anything-"

"You told _Raven_?!" Wally jumps back at his sudden outburst.

"Dude, why is that such a big deal?"

"'Cause Raven is the only person I know of who's capable of actually sending me straight to hell."

"Oh yeah. That's true." Dick scoffs, folding his arms like a scolded child. "But seriously man, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing that's keeping me from getting my work done. Don't worry about it." He looks over at his friend. "Who're you texting?"

"No one."

"Dude, you called her babe."

"Oh yeah, that was Jinxy." He smiles broadly. "She took me back, bro."

"Uhhhh why?" asks Dick. Wally snorts.

"Ass," he replies. Dick chuckles, then realizes something.

"Wait, so who are you texting now if it isn't Jen." Wally is the only one who still calls her Jinx on occasion. The others know her as Jen or Jenny.

"No one that's keeping me from getting my work done," Wally quotes. Dick sighs, growing frustrated.

"Wally," he warns, slowly getting up from his seat. Wally doesn't notice when Dick takes a step in his direction.

"Dude, _don't worry about it_," he says, still not noticing Dick approaching, until it's too late. He pounces, pinning down Wally's hand which holds his cell phone. He places his knee on the thigh of the struggling speedster, and his other arm against his shoulders. He gets one good enough look to see the name on the message before Wally runs out from under him, whirring through the air.

"What the hell, Wal? You're texting Raven?" Wally stood sheepishly in the far corner of the living room. "She sent you here, didn't she?"

"She thought that you might talk to me, and seeing how she's best friends with Starfire-"

"What if this didn't have anything to do with Starfire?"

"Ha, yeah right bud. Everything _funky _that you do involves Starfire."

"There's nothing 'funky' going on with me."

"Dude, you were finally getting better! Then for the last week and a half you started disappearing for hours on end."

"It's not like I'd leave every day."

"I know that, but every three days is still quite a bit." Dick pinches the bridge of his nose, and feels a sudden whoosh of air next to him. He looks up to see Wally with a skeptical look on his face.

"Recognize: Raven, Code N628," the two of them jerk their head in the direction of the computer.

"God damn you, Wally," mutters Dick as the teleporter opens up to reveal Raven, complete with white cloak pulled up over her head.

"Well, that's my cue," says Wally.

"Don't you dare-" but with a flash of red hair before his eyes, he was gone. And he was left face to face with a dark-eyed half demon.

"Uh, hi Raven," he says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. She takes slow, deliberate steps toward him.

"Dick, _please _tell me you're not throwing your life away to play make-believe as a thief," says Raven darkly.

"It's okay, I'm not doing anything stupid-"

"Dressing up as Red-X is stupid in and of itself. Not to mention you stalking your ex-girlfriend as she goes out on dates with a guy she actually likes."

"How do you know she likes him?"

"I'm her best friend, she actually talks to me."

"Doesn't mean she isn't lying."

"I am an empath," she says, looking at him pointedly. He sighs. Damn it, why did she have to like Xavier? Why couldn't he just be a totally tool like Roy. "Dick, you really should just move on at this point. Starfire is trying to. I know she still thinks of you sometimes, but the fact that she's trying not to is really saying something. She's not one to give up. But if she has, then it's time you do, too."

"I don't think she likes him as much as you think. She's really been opening up to Red-X, and I think part of her knows its me. Maybe if I get closer to her as X-"

"You idiot, she thinks Xavier is Red-X! She has for weeks now." Raven drops her arms, exasperated as Dick soaks that in. So this has all been for nothing?

"No, no, she knows. She must. She wouldn't just…" She thinks of how flirty she was being. She had just left Xavier. Did she really believe that he was him?

"Dick, I'm sorry."

"It can't just end. We can't…" He drops onto his couch, feeling vacant, dazed. He just stared at the wall, not even noticing when Raven took the seat next to him and wrapped her arm over his broad shoulders.

"Look, I don't know exactly what happened that night of the ball. But whatever it was, it was enough." Enough to ruin them. She begged him not to go, but he did. He drove her away by leaving her. After she had just come back to him. He sighs, long and sad. But he can't end it here. He can give it one last try. And if that fails, he'll finally let go. "No," says Raven. He looks up at her to see her dark violet eyes searching his. "I can feel that. You're up to something. Stop it."

"Raven, it's okay. It's just one last thing I have to do, and then I'm done. We're done," he says as he hangs his head down. He hears her take a deep breath before she stands up.

"Alright then. I'm expected for a movie night, so I better head back. You should come join us."

"I can't. Not yet… We need more time."

"'Kay," she says, ruffling his hair. "I'll talk to you later." He makes a sound of acknowledgment, letting her leave so he can wallow in his self pity before going on patrol. Just a normal night for the great hero.

* * *

**So I'm working on a One-Shot that's sort of an off-shoot of this story. I'm almost done with that, so keep your eyes open!**

**Reviews please! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took so long! I got pretty sick this week and couldn't even get out of my bed. But no worries! I'm healthy again. And I'm on a school break. Yay! There aren't too many more chapters to be written. I'd say this story will be done in a week and a half or so. Probably just three of four more chapters.**

* * *

"Booyah!" shouted Cyborg at the top of his lungs. "I totally kicked your ass, bird boy."

"Really? We haven't grown out of the names, Cy?"

"Man, I got four years of teasing you to make up for. BB's lucky. He's only got three."

"Can we keep this as pick on Dick day?" whined Beast Boy. "I'm having fun."

"Get out of my house," says Dick sullenly. "Why the hell did I invite you guys over?"

"'Cause you looooove us," they tease in unison.

"That's what you think. All you do is eat my food," he signals towards the empty potato chip bowls on his coffee table.

"Speaking of food," says Cyborg. "Where the hell is Wally? He's supposed to be bringing some pizza's."

"Hope he brings a veggie pizza. I don't want any of your shit."

"You couldn't have any even if you did want some," says Cyborg. Beast Boy sticks his tongue out at him. Dick rolled his eyes, twisting and turning his game console controller around in his hand. He had invited the two over for the day and planned on hanging out at the bar later. It'll be the first time the three of them have done something together in years. Wally invited himself along, but they didn't mind. So long as he brought the pizza.

"If you don't mind me askin'," says Cyborg, "But uhhh, what's goin' on with Starfire?"

"Yeah, did you two love birds get back to your tree?" asks Beast Boy with a big grin on his face. Cyborg gives him a look.

"B, what the hell does that mean?"

"You know, like, are they back together." Cyborg wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

"Anyway," he continues. "Are you still tryin' to get back with her?"

"How about we don't talk about Star," Dick answers, angrily tossing a grenade at Beast Boy's video game character.

"Hey! Don't take your sexually frustrated issues out on me, Dick."

"Shut it," he says, tossing one at Cyborg as well. He slams his controller onto the coffee table.

"Sooo does this mean we can go hunting?" asks Cyborg. Dick squints at him, confused.

"Do what?"

"You know. Find some girls."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" interjects Beast Boy.

"You can talk to chicks if you want. Just don't get pissed off when Rae sends you straight to hell," taunts Cyborg. Beast Boy huffs, crossing his arms.

"Don't you dare even think of looking at another girl. We'll have to kick your ass for our sister," threatens Dick.

"Hey now, I know better. I only got eyes for Raven," Beast Boy says proudly.

"He's got his girl, Dick. We gotta find ours."

"I don't really think-"

"Man, is this girl comin' back to you?"

"Not yet, but-"

"Then she ain't your girl. I hate to say that, but dude, seriously. Let us just have one night where you don't think about Starfire." Dick sighs. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"What about me?" The three look up to see Wally standing in front of them, two boxes of pizza in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

"You have Jinx, remember?" says Dick.

"Oh yeah," says Wally. He shrugs walking over to the kitchen. The three stand up and follow him, forgetting their game.

"Thank God, I'm starving'," says Cyborg.

"Dude, you're always hungry," teases Beast Boy.

"That's became a give into my carnivore appetite. I'm a man. You're vegetarian ass is just a boy."

"Being a vegetarian has nothing to do with how hungry someone gets." Dick sighs, choosing to ignore their argument. He opens up a pizza box to find Beast Boy's pizza, so takes a slice from the other one.

"So, when're we heading out?" asks Wally.

"About another hour," replies Dick, taking a seat at the table.

"Hand me a beer will ya, Dick?" asks Cyborg. Dick obliges.

"Pre-gaming, are we?" says Wally, taking a beer for himself.

"Not me," says Dick. "I'll be the designated driver."

"That's no fun!" exclaims Beast Boy. "We can just walk."

"How is that a good idea?" asks Dick.

"What do you mean? It's safer to walk drunk than drive drunk."

"Yeah, until you in your drunk-minded state say "fuck walking" and you turn into a freaking bird. Bludhaven doesn't have a Beast Boy. That would not go over well."

"Who's to say anyone would notice?"

"You guys, I've kinda been staying away from alcohol anyway. I don't wanna be tempted." Beast Boy and Wally start whining, but Cyborg shuts them up.

"Hey, we can respect that. Alright, eat up boys. Dick's the DD, let's get ready to roll."

…..

After pizza and a bit of "pre-gamming", Boy slipped on their holorings and they headed out. After getting Dick's car from the parking garage, they drove over to Champs, Dick's favorite bar, where all the cops hang out after work. He was kind of excited to bring his friends here. To show Cyborg and Beast a different part of his life and include them in it.

He held the door open for them as they entered. Wally, who has been here before, led them over to their usual booth. Several games played on the television as sports fans screamed "yes" and "no" at various teams. Dick had never been one to watch sports. Not that he didn't understand him, they just never interested him. He'd rather play basketball than watch it.

Dick slides into the seat next to Gar just as a tall, slim waitress comes over to take their orders. Wally stared up at her all googly eyed; and lets just say, he wasn't looking at her face. Dick clears his throat, getting his attention.

"Oh uh, just a beer," says Wally. "Corona," he clarifies.

"Just three beers?" asks the waitress.

"Oh! Cheese fries too, please." says Gar. She walks away to get their orders.

"Man, cheese fries? Better hope you don't drink too much. That won't be pleasant to cough back up."

"Well fine then, you don't have to eat any." Dick looks up at Wally and notices his gaze. He follows it to find the waitress coming back.

"Here are your drinks. The fries will be up soon." She smiles at the group, but Dick notices her eyes lingering on him. She leaves them once again and Dick looks back at his friends.

"I totally saw that," declares Vic.

"Saw what?"

"She was eyeing you up, man!" says Gar. Dick shrugs, not interested.

"You have some serious issues," mutters Wally.

"And you have a girlfriend," Dick retorts.

"I wouldn't call her that."

"I bet she would say otherwise," says Vic. "I don't know what's goin' through her mind, getting back with you an all."

"She can't resist! I'm a chick magnet, man."

"Yeah, and that's why the hot waitress was looking at Dick. You didn't seem to attract her eyes."

"I will admit that Dick is my only competition. If he were to go to the bathroom right now, I'd have everyone lookin' at me," says Wally.

"Should I be offended?" asks Cyborg defensively. "I mean, I'm the single one here, besides Dick. But he won't admit he's single or even look at another girl. So I'm the only eligible one."

"Alright, let's make this interesting. Me and you, metal ass. Whoever can get the most phone numbers by midnight."

"Man, you better hope Jen doesn't hear 'bout this." Cyborg shakes his head at him, but says, "You're on."

"Sweet! Winner get's to dare the loser. Loser has to do it no matter what."

"This is not going to end well," murmurs Dick. Gar nods, taking a swig of his beer.

"May the best man win," says Cyborg as he gets out of the booth.

"How about the best red head?" Wally winks at him before heading over to a table of girls.

"Pool?" asks Gar, pointing over to the table in the back of the room. Dick smiles. He'd always been a pretty good pool player. They head over to the table and grab two sticks off the wall. Gar sets up the balls in the triangular rack, and Dick lets him take the first break. He takes two more shots until he fails to pocket a ball.

"We should have gotten a table in the tower," says Dick, taking his first turn.

"Dude, you probably wouldn't have let us," says Gar. "You were a bit of a hard ass."

"Was not." Two more shots and he's winning. "So, I'm not anymore?"

"What?"

"I'm not a hard ass anymore?"

"Well maybe. I don't know. I haven't worked with you in a while," muses Gar. "But from what I can tell, you're not the way you used to be." Dick nods, agreeing. He's definitely changed. He misses, and it's Gar's turn again.

"Are you still going to be associated with the Titans?" asks Gar.

"You mean, like, still help out on missions?"

"Well, only ones where we'll need back up." Dick hadn't really considered this before.

"I suppose so. Nightwing will be considered an honorary Titan."

"No. You're still the original." Gar looks up to smile at him before taking another shot. "Damn it!" he cries as he misses. "I hate it when you win things."

"It's the way life has to be, Gar," teases Dick as he takes another turn.

In the end, Dick won. But he didn't rag on Gar too much. He lets Vic do that.

He and Gar head back to their table and ask the waitress for another beer for Gar. They watch as Wally schmooze's with that same group of girls. Dick looks around for Vic, wondering where he has gone to. He finally finds him sitting in the far corner with some girl. All that he can see of her is the back of her blond head. Vic is actually talking to her, smiling and laughing. Dick smiles, hoping that something is actually going to work out for his friend.

"Way to go, Vic," cheers Gar silently. Dick nods in agreement.

"Wonder who she is."

"You're the one who lives here. And you're a cop. Shouldn't you know, like, everyone?"

"Bludhaven's a pretty big city, you know."

"Well maybe you- Holy shit." Dick looks over at him, following his staring eyes. He looks back behind him toward the entrance door.

"Fancy seeing you here," says Katherine Riordan. She strides over next to him, some brunette friend of hers walking in with her.

"Hey Kat." Dick looks over to see Gar awkwardly staring. Dick knows that Kat is pretty hot, but he's never actually drooled over her like that. "Gar, this is Kat Riordan. She's my partner on the force."

"N-Nice to meet you," Gar manages to choke out. Kat smiles at him as if he's a lost puppy.

"This is Lauren. She's my sorority sister."

"Hey," says Dick, leaning around Kat to wave at her. She seems shy, barely lifting her hand in response and smiling only slightly.

"So, having a guy's night I see," muses Kat. "I noticed your little friend Wally over there."

"There's another one, too. My friend Vic. I'll have to introduce you later."

"Sounds peachy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a hot young red head to attend to," she purrs, eyeing up Wally.

"Remember Kat, he has a girlfriend."

"But she's not here, is she?" Kat winks at him as she walks away with Lauren in tow. Dick shakes his head, chuckling.

"Duuuuude!" exclaims Gar once she's out of earshot. "You work with her?"

"Yeah."

"And you see he like every day?"

"Your point?"

"How could you not get with that?!" Gar tosses up his hands.

"Just friends, Gar. Plus, she's as old as Selina. Which is basically saying as old as my mom."

"I think it's a sign. Bat Girl, a red head. Starfire, a red head. Kat… I mean come on! You gotta-"

"Drop it. We work together. Not going to happen."

"You don't even like her a little?" Dick scrunches up his nose.

"Actually, no."

"You sure you're not gay?"

"One word… Starfire." Gar narrows his eyes at him, but then just shrugs, dropping the subject. Vic suddenly comes back into view, holding just one piece of paper in his hand.

"You're so going to lose," says Gar.

"I don't even care. Did you see that girl I was talking to?"

"Just the back of her head. Who was she?"

"Her name's Sarah Simms." Dick thinks about the name. "You wouldn't know her. She's not actually from Bludhaven. She lives in Jump and teaches at the No Limits academy."

"The school for special needs kids?"

"Sorta. They all have physical disabilities. Kinda like me, I guess. But not as extreme." Vic smiles. "Isn't that cool?" Dick and Gar open their mouths to speak, but Vic cuts them off. "She's just so perfect. She's kind, and funny, and pretty."

"You love her, dude?" taunts Gar.

"Pshh, no. I ain't stupid.'

"Well she sounds great. Hopefully someday we can meet her." Dick signals to the paper in his hand. "That hers?"

"Yeah," says Vic as he unrolls the paper. "She told me to call her tomorrow. So she obviously wants to talk to me." Dick smiles. He's glad that Vic has met somebody that he's so excited about. As far as he knows, Vic hasn't been with anyone since Karen. And that was back when they were the Teen Titans.

"That's great man," says Dick. He calls for the waitress, asking for another round.

"Dick, I forgot to look for a girl for ya," says Vic as he looks around the room.

"That's seriously okay. I'm good."

"He might be gay," Gar whispers to Vic, who widens his eyes in response.

"I am not!" shouts Dick. "I'm just not ready. But it's fine." Dick looks down at his watch; it was about 9:00. "Hey, I gotta step out for a little while."

"What do you mean? We just got here."

"I'll be back. I just have to do some Nightwing stuff." The two look at him expectantly. "Nothing big, just some checking up on things. I'll be back before 11."

"You better be. Vic's going to have to do Wally's dare. Hey, bring the video camera on your way back!" Dick laughs as he stands up from the booth, exiting the bar.

…..

It was another date night with Xavier, and Kori was just dropped off outside of Xavier's hotel. She began the short walk to the entrance doors, passing by the city people on the sidewalk. It was about 9:15 and she was supposed to be there by 9. She thought about texting Xavier to warn her of her tardiness, but decided against it. She shifted around in her coat, uncomfortable. It wasn't necessary to wear one, because she never gets cold. But it would seem odd if she hadn't, especially in with the weather growing colder.

"_Starfire_." If she were a human, she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

Kori looked back at the sound of her name. Red X was waving at her from the shadow of a building across the street. She glances around her, makings sure no one notices when she walks over to meet him and slips off her ring. Her eyes rake over him as she walks, taking in his form as he leans against the brick wall. She looks at his arms, considering the size of Xavier's and trying to match them with his. Everything just looks so different in the black uniform.

As she reaches him, he pushes off the wall and grabs for her wrist. In the blink of an eye, they were on the rooftop of Xavier's hotel.

"Hey," he says, still holding onto her wrist.

"Greetings," she replies. She feels her body moving toward him, like a magnet being drawn to metal. His masked eyes look down at her. In the back of her mind, she realizes that he really _is_ shorter than Xavier is. Is he wearing flatter shoes than normal? She lets the thought slip away.

"So, you got another date tonight?" She just nods, studying his body language to see if he gives anything away. "Same guy?"

"Yes," she says. He cocks his head to the side.

"You like him?" She shrugs, trying to tease him, then giggles.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"How much do you like him?" he asks, tilting his head down toward her. She inhales through her nose, taking in a soft musky scent. She feels her heart flutter.

"I would have to say quite a bit. He is a wonderful man."

"Is there anything that could change that?" Her eyebrows furrow as she looks up at him. Why would he ask that? Wouldn't he want her to like Xavier? This doubtful feeling begins to creep inside her. Perhaps Raven was right.

"I do not understand... Why would you want that to change?"

"You're not meant to be with him, Star." Her heart stops. Only one person calls her Star. He doesn't seem to be acting the way that Red X usually does. Or even Xavier for that matter. What is going on?

"You just called me- What are you saying?"

"Listen to me. Xavier isn't the guy you're supposed to be with. You know who you need. Who you really love. Please, just admit it."

"What? Aren't you… Who are you?"

"You know who I am. Think about it." He lunges forward, grabbing her wrist. She only slightly struggled as he stroked her hand. His touch was soft and it somewhat calmed her, but she was still afraid. If this wasn't Xavier, then she had no idea who it was. "Take off my mask," he says.

"I do not want to. Please, I just want to go home now." This evening had taken a sudden turn off course. Nothing was what she thought it was anymore.

"Take it off," he demands. She looks up at the masked man. The curiosity in her burned and the voice telling her not to grew faint. She slowly raised her hand, shaking as she placed it on the rim of the mask. She lifted it up off his head, dropping it to the ground at the sight of him.

Those blue eyes burned into hers with a strange intensity that she had never seen before. The familiar face looked strained, possessing a quality that she had only seen when he was investigating Slade. He looked consumed, driven, and… crazy.

She reeled back, lifting her hands up with two glowing starbolts. His eyes widened at her reaction, eyebrows furrowing.

"Star, it's me." He spoke softly, taking a small step towards her, but she pointed her hands outward towards him protectively. "Why are you being this way?"

"Why?!" she shrieks. "You have been following me like-like-a stalker!"

"I have been protecting you!"

"You follow me on all of my dates ever since Roy. I have seen you after all of my dates with Xavier. You have let your jealousy get to you!"

"My jealousy? I knew that Roy was a perv and that he was going to put the moves on you. I followed you to keep you safe, and I proved to be useful in the park, didn't I? You didn't want to kiss him. And I know something happened at that party that upset you."

"It is not your job to protect me. I am not Bludhaven."

"I have to protect you, Starfire. Because I love you."

"If you loved me, you would have stayed! You would have fought for me! You say that I am bipolar, well I believe it is you who is unsure of your emotions now. You do not know what you want anymore, you only think that it is me."

"That's not true, I know that I want you. I've had time to think and I've done nothing but think about you. I'm going crazy over you."

"That I can see. You do not look right, Richard. This is not healthy."

"Then make me better again," he says, taking both of her hands, and for some reason she lets him. "Be with _me_, not him."

"I cannot do that," she says quietly, averting her eyes.

"How can you just stop?!" he shouts, causing her to jump.

"Stop what?"

"Loving me. It was like you just flicked a fucking switch! Was it always just a lie?"

"Do not say that! Do not cheapen what we had. You know what you meant to me."

"You promised me forever! Then you left me! I would've loved you forever still even if you hadn't come back. You were _dead _to us and I could barely look at another woman."

"But you looked at Babs," she sneers.

"She wasn't you! She never could've been you!"

"Well you do not get to have me anymore, Dick. Not as a friend, not as a lover. I cannot trust you. You manipulated me and lied to me. I loved Robin. The Richard I knew before I was gone. This Nightwing… I do not know you. And from what I have seen so far, I do not want to know you anymore." She jerks her hand away from him and heads toward a door on the roof, hoping it leads to a stairwell. "I will give you a forever. A forever without me. And that is a promise I can keep."

"Fly, Starfire. Fly away and prove to me that you don't miss me." Starfire stops walking, turning her head slightly so he could hear her.

"I never said I did not miss you." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

…..

Starfire stalked back up the stairs to the bedroom wing of the manor. She had called Alfred back to Xavier's hotel so he could take her home. She felt bad, but he assured her it was no problem.

She didn't want to tell Raven she was home. She hoped she wouldn't run into anyone in the halls. She didn't even want to speak to Xavier before deciding to go back home. She felt guilty for only a moment, but then decided she was doing him a favor. She wasn't really in the dating mood anymore.

Once in her room, she tears off her coat and kicks off her shoes to the corner. After changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she throws herself onto her bed. Her hand is tingling, still able to feel Richard's touch. She closes her eyes, telling herself that she did the right thing.

Even though it hurts like a thousand knives.

Even though there's a gnawing ache inside her that gets bigger with every breath she takes.

She rolls over and buries her face in her pillows, trying to think of something else, _anything else_: Raven, the Titans, training, a girl's night with Karen… But all of her thoughts travel back to the same place… back to him. With her eyes closed, she can still picture how sullen he looked tonight, the vulnerable gape of his eyes, and everything that he said. It was as if everything between them had died.

Or that together they had finally killed it off.

She starts humming the first song she can think of. She hums, hoping that the sound will drive out her thoughts. Then she realizes she is humming the Tamaranean wedding song. She abruptly stops, and sighs angrily.

Tossing in bed, she feels her skin begin to itch. Heat pulses through her and she feels slightly sweaty. Is she having some sort of panic attack? She sits up from her bed, deciding to go down to the kitchen for some water, and that is when she sees him.

Richard was just seconds away from rapping on her window, his fist lifted up to the glass. She saw the grappling hook in his hand as he hung there braced against the windowsill. The moon illuminates his face, making him look straight out of a dream.

She walks over to the window, opening it just enough for them to speak.

"Take your promise back," he says before words can come out of her own mouth. "I don't want to lose you forever."

"It is possible that you already have," she replies quietly.

Richard looks away so that she won't see his eyes tearing up. "I know," he mouths, no sound escaping his lips. He clears his throat, but his words still come out husky. "I was just thinking that maybe…" He looks at her again, his eyes full of sadness. "We could just be together one last time?" Her eyes widen. Is he suggesting that they make love? "Not like that," he says quickly, apparently reading her mind. She calms down, looking at him warily.

She should say no. For five full seconds she tells herself that she couldn't possibly allow this to happen. But in the end, she opens the window wider, allowing him to swing inside.

The lie together on her bed under the covers. He stayed in his Red X suit so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, the spandex-like fabric touching the bare skin of her thighs, her shoulders, the exposed skin on her lower back. Together they face the window, the moonlight flooding in, casting an eerie glow over their bodies.

She closes her eyes, feeling his hand slip up her leg, over her hip, up her back underneath the tank top. Tingles spread over her skin, stealing her breath. And stealing his too.

As she starts to fall asleep, she hears his breath heaving in and out. A gasp escapes his throat as she pushes back against him, his body surrounding hers. At one point in the night, she thinks she feels his kisses at the nape of her neck, his leg against her thigh, his body hugging her from behind.

Her blood stirs and her body churns.

Is this just a dream?

When she wakes up the following morning to the morning sunlight in her eyes, Richard is no longer there. In his place sits a note, reading "Thank you for one more night." She holds the paper to her chest, feeling sad, yet grateful. Perhaps she needed last night; that this was the closure that she needed.

Maybe now she could finally move on.

She stares down at the paper, thinking of his body against hers, his warmth and love radiating to her. She feels the back of her neck tingling where he placed his kisses. Then the ringing of her cell phone breaks her thoughts.

She looks down at the caller I.D., reading Xavier's name. She feels a ping in her heart, of guilt for being with someone else last night, and yet of hope as well. She picks up that phone, feeling genuinely happy to hear his voice, and very excited to see him later that day.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**The more I get, the sooner I'll update :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm feeling ambitious today!**

* * *

It was mid October, and all was going well. Starfire never spoke to anyone of her last night with Richard, deciding that it could be a last moment shared just between them. Things with Xavier seemed brighter after, more hopeful. Starfire had even brought Raven to meet him. Cyborg had been speaking to Batman about getting back to Jump City. Batman told the Titans that he had originally planned on waiting until they caught Red Hood before allowing them to go to the Tower, but perhaps it would be alright for them to return before then. It had been over a month since they had heard from him, and Batman hoped that maybe he had been bluffing. There also hadn't been any news on the Joker or regarding his disappearance. But Batman knew that if Red Hood came back, so would the Joker.

They all still had to be escorted when leaving the manor. Starfire could be alone with Xavier, but as soon as she was out of his sight, Alfred would meet her. It was a strange occasion when Bruce allowed the girls to head out into the city for a shopping trip. As much as Raven disliked shopping, she really wanted to get out of the manor.

...

Kori, with Rachel in tow, insisted on looking for Halloween costumes. While Kori found skimpy little outfits that were somehow supposed to resemble different kinds of animals, Rachel occupied herself by looking at the creepy decorations. The Titans had talked about hopefully getting back to the Tower soon and maybe having a Halloween party to kick off their return. Kori was ecstatic at the idea, finding different decorations and even picking out a "sexy witch" costume for Rachel.

After heading into a small café for lunch, the girls decided to walk back to the meeting place that Alfred had designated. They had about another half an hour, so they took their time, looking at the little shops along the street.

"Rachel, we should all Karen. We have not spoken to her in quite some time. I do want to know how everything is going with the wedding," says Kori.

"Some bridesmaids we are, huh?"

"Perhaps we could speak to Bruce about having some of the girls over to manor."

"I think as long as we stay out of his hair, he'd be alright with that," says Rachel. She suddenly puts her arm out in front of Kori to stop her from walking further. "I want to stop at this bookstore really quick…you coming in?" Kori glances at the small, darkly decorated building. She respects Rachel's choices in entertainment, but it still creeps her out. She shakes her head. "Alright, well remember, stay _right outside _the store. I'll be ten minutes tops."

"Okay, friend," says Kori as she watches Rachel enter the bookstore. She understands Bruce and Richard's reasoning for never going out alone and staying close to each other. But everyone has been hovering around her lately, warning her to be careful. She's a warrior princess for X'hal's sake and they are all making her feel incompetent.

She spots a bench right across from the store. Rachel can surely see her from here. She takes a seat to wait, looking around. They have been to this area quite a few times since their stay at the manor. She sees a clothing store that she likes, some outdoor marketplaces that Alfred has taken her to, and many people walking around. It's a Saturday afternoon, the most opportune time to engage in the shopping.

While she scans the block, she notices a dark figure in an alleyway. She keeps her eyes locked on the place she saw movement, waiting to see if it occurs again. Seconds later, the figure peaks out again, moving into the sunlight enough for her to see that mask.

_X'hal, Richard, we talked about this! _she thinks to herself. She gets up from the bench, only barely considering how upset Rachel will be when she realizes Kori left. She walks toward the alley, just far enough from the building to be out of Raven's sight. She better make this quick.

"Why hello, _Dick,_" she says as she approaches. The figure turns to her, no longer attempting to hide. But he doesn't say anything. "I told you not to follow me anymore. You know that I am safe, for I am with Rachel. Who will also be very upset to know that you have been following us." He only stares at her. "Dick, please go home." He begins walks towards her. "Please," she says again.

He flicks his wrist, and before she can react, red constraints spread across her mouth and body, holding her to the wall. She jerks her body, trying to scream, but the sound is muffled.

_This is definitely not Richard, _she thinks. But who could it be? How could someone obtain this suit? He walks toward her, swinging his arm back and launching his fist toward her. The last thing she remembers is the blow to her face, her head smacking back against the brick wall, and blackness.

…..

"Bruce!" Raven's voice carries through the cave. Batman gets up from the bat computer, looking in the direction of the staircase. He hears frantic footsteps. Batman starts to worry; Raven isn't one to disturb him. She's not like the Beast Boy and Cyborg. She minds her own business. But here she is now, running down the stairs. Why is she running? She could be flying.

"Raven? What's the matter?" He walks to meet her halfway, and as they grow closer, he can see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He connects the dots, deciding that she must not be using her powers for fear that her emotions would cause her to lose control.

"St-Starfire, she's…gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"We went…shopping…and I left her alone for…five minutes. Alone!" He places a hand on the panting girls shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Calm down, Raven. I need you to stay calm. Do you have any idea where she went?" She gives him a look.

"Don't you think if I knew I would have found her by now?"

"Are you sure she didn't just walk off by herself?"

"She's not stupid. She wasn't going to disobey orders again, as much as she disagreed. She was waiting for me. And then when I walked out of the store, she was no where to be found."

Batman sighs. _Damn it, it's finally happening_, he thinks to himself. "Did she have her communicator?" Raven nods. "Okay, I'll track it."

"I'll call down Cyborg," says Raven.

Batman walks over to the bat computer, pressing a few keys. He wonders if he should call Dick. They haven't been communicating in the past few weeks after he got back to work in Bludhaven. He decides that maybe it would be best to wait until he gets more information. He pulls up radar, searching for Starfire's signal.

"Where the hell is she?" growls Cyborg as he comes up next to Batman. He has the radar built into his arm open as he looks for her as well. In the corner of the room is Raven, cross legged floating and chanting her mantra as she searches for her in a different way. Beast Boy stands beside her, waiting nervously.

"I'm pretty sure I know who's got her. I just don't know where he's based."

"Red Hood," confirms Cyborg. Batman nods.

"I tried to place a tracker on him a while ago. He must have found it and broken it because I could never find his signal. I haven't seen him since then."

"Well he's decided to make an appearance."

"Oracle," says Batman into his earpiece. She always has it on her in case of emergencies like these.

"Yes?"

"We have a situation. Starfire has been taken, most likely by Red Hood. He's the prime suspect at this point so we have to follow the lead. He'll be on the East End of Gotham."

"I'll see what I can do," she says.

"I thought you didn't know where he was based?" asks Cyborg.

"Just a hunch. That's where we saw him last," Batman replies.

"She's unconscious. They've hurt her." Raven's white eyes turn red with anger.

"Hey, Raven its okay," says Gar, wrapping his arm over her shoulder in comfort.

"We'll be heading out just as soon as we get more information on his location," declares Batman.

"Or we can just search every building on the East End till we find her," says Cyborg. Batman gives him a pointed look. "Figured that's not how you roll," he mutters.

"I can't get a lock on her communicator. It must have been disabled."

"She wasn't wearing her uniform, so I won't be able to seek out her tracker." Cyborg slams his fist on the desk. "Damn it!"

"Keep calm. We don't want to act rashly. It could mean the end of this."

"The end? Did you know Red Hood was after her?" asks Raven.

"Yes," says Batman bluntly. "Dick said it would be better to say he was targeting all of you. But he made an actual threat to harm her."

"Harm? Or _kill_?" Raven's voice grew dark with hate, but Beast Boy kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her grounded.

"What the hell, Bruce?" says Selina as she turns the corner. "I'm coming, too."

"I was just about to call you," he says defensively.

"Sure you were," she scolds.

"Surveillance camera's have shown large amounts of activity outside of two separate warehouses near the East End docks, " says Oracle in his ear. "You might as well check out both."

"That's a start. Keep looking."

"Roger."

"Oracle is sending over coordinates to two possible locations," says Batman. I'll forward them to you, Cyborg." He looks over at Selina, Raven and Beast Boy. "Suit up. Then we'll figure out a plan." They head towards the training room where they store their uniforms.

"Is it time to call Dick yet?" asks Cyborg. Batman cringes; he's going to be pissed that he wasn't notified right away.

"Yeah, go ahead." Batman heads to the garage wing of the batcave where he waits for the Titans, and mentally prepares himself for the possibility of seeing his dead son.

…..

Nightwing ground his teeth, fighting the urge to scream out as he ended the connection with Cyborg. He checked his equipment twice, settled his mask on his face, and obtained his earpiece before activating the teleporter. He made a beeline for Batman the moment he stepped into the batcave.

"Bruce, you too fucking lazy to call me?"

"We didn't have any information yet. There was no point," he says blandly.

"No point, my ass." He moves to stand beside the Titans, dressed and ready. Catwoman waltzes in in her uniform and take a seat in the passenger side of the bat mobile.

"It doesn't matter if you are seen," says Batman to the Titans. "Just get to the East End as soon as you can." He turns to Nightwing. "You are searching the abandoned Kleinfield Enterprises building with Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy is coming with us to make things even. Alert us when you've reached it, and obviously whether or not you find anything. Babs will be keeping in contact with you and Cyborg." Nightwing merely nods. "Get your bike. Raven is flying with Cyborg."

Nightwing rode along the back roads with Raven and Cyborg above him. He drove fast, not having to worry about city traffic getting in his way. When they began to approach the East End, his heart began to race. Red Hood took Starfire. If this really was Jason, not even a family tie could prevent the beating he was about to receive.

The streets were nearly abandoned, as usual, as his motorcycle roared through. He discarded the bike off the side of the warehouse as Raven and Cyborg landed beside him.

"Raven, how many are in there," asks Nightwing. Her eyes glaze over with white once again. He waits for a moment before she snaps back to them.

"Three near the entrance, two walking down the stairwell, seven on the second floor and five on the third," she replies.

"And Starfire?"

"I can sense her, but not her location. She's alive, but still unconscious." Nightwing nods sharply.

"I'll go in from the roof and assess the situation. Cyborg, remain hidden until or unless called for back up. Raven, can you ghost in and out of there." She nods. "Alright. Let's find her."

…..

It was a place where a human would feel cold. The ground was hard and dirty. When she opened her eyes, she faced metal bars. Her hands were fastened behind her back, by what she did not know. She would hopefully be able to break through it, if her captors didn't know of her strength. She moved her fingers around. Yes, she was till wearing her ring. Even if they did know who Starfire was, they wouldn't see that it was her.

She groaned, feeling a dull pain over the right side of her face and the back of her head. She was hit quite hard, that she remembered. There was Red X. But not Richard. She never saw who he was. Who would have been able to steel Richard's suit from him? Unless it was a replica. But who would go through that trouble to take her?

_Red Hood_, she thinks. That was the name of the criminal Batman and Nightwing were seeking out. The man who had threatened the Titans. She felt the guilt knotting in her stomach. If she had just stayed with Raven, this never would've happened. If she had listened to their orders, she wouldn't be here.

But she is here, and she needs to figure out where here is. She rolls over onto her stomach and pulls her knees up to her chest. When she tries to sit up, something stops her, pushing against her back. She lies back down and looks up. It appears that she is not in a cell, but a metal box. She grips at the metal bars, clamping down on them to bend the metal. But nothing happens.

She's trapped. There is nothing she can do. Her chest tightens and her palms begin to feel clammy. Blackness clouds around her eyes and her breathing quickens.

_A dark place, full of blood and screams. I am in what they call the testing unit of the ship, restrained onto an "operating" table. But they do not perform operations here. They are experiments. _

_I smell blood, and it is my own. There are tubes and needles stuck into my flesh, probing and searching for new ways to change me, to hurt me. I feel so much pain inside of me. My body burns, the fire reaching down my arms, into my hands. It is not a normal sensation._

_The monsters stare down at my naked body. These reptilian creatures, ugly and terrifying, call themselves scientists. They captured beings of all races within the Vegan system and subject them to terrible tests, seeing how far they could push them before they were destroyed._

_But we have lived. And for that, they hate us._

_They are the creators of X'hal, our Tamaranean goddess. They pushed her body to its limits until she became nothing but energy. They do not want to do that with us, because X'hal gave our people hope, a martyr. They would rather kill us first._

_My family was targeted. My big sister, Komand'r, and my little brother, Ryand'r. We are the children of the king and queen of Tamaran. Well, we were their children. We were taken from our planet in the invasion. This was not the first time I was uprooted from my home. But this time I am not alone. And my life is no longer my first priority._

_I must save my family. Poor little Ryand'r is still so young. He cannot die here. Must get him out. Must find a way._

Starfire doesn't realize that she is screaming at the top of her lungs. She claws at her face, trying to make the memories stop. She doesn't want to remember this pain, this sorrow. She cannot stay in this confinement.

She cries out, begging to be released. Her pulse is quickening, her body feels likes ice, and her lungs won't seem to work. At some point, her body just couldn't take it anymore, and she fell unconscious.

…..

Nightwing swings his legs onto the rooftop. He looks around, trying to find and entrance into the building. There's seems to be some kind of hatch on the ground. He leans down to it, pulling at the locks. He places a small explosive and a silencer next to the lock and steps back. _3...2...1..._ And he's in. He swings the door open quietly and peers in; there is a small amount of light which illuminates the hallway underneath him. No stairs, so he jumps, tucking and rolling so he doesn't make a sound. He glances around, and when he doesn't find anybody around him, he takes off.

He runs silently down the hall, escrima sticks in hand and ready to go. All of the doors in this hallway are wide open, which indicates to him that Starfire wouldn't be in there. Unless Red Hood is an idiot and doesn't realize who he's dealing with.

The hallway ends but opens up into a large room. He slides to a stop, noticing two guys standing around a small television. He quietly moves into the shadows, looking around the room. It is practically empty except for one table, and in the far corner sits some kind of metal crate. He keeps his yes on it, noticing red hair protruding from between the metal bars. _Starfire._

But before he can speak into his earpiece, an arm claps onto his shoulder and slams him against the wall.

"Came to ruin my party so soon, Dick?" Red Hood stands in front of him with a strange, painful grip on his shoulder. He releases him, but Nightwing attacks. "Dude, stop. I'm not after you." He dodges a punch, dipping down and back up. "Hey! Chill out, bro." Nightwing was acting on rage, his emotions building up and escaping from him, and he slipped up, allowing Red Hood to get the better of him. Before he knew what was going on, he was in a head lock.

"Why her?!" Nightwing chokes out. "She doesn't even know you!"

"Well, I figured taking her would get you here. And getting you here would bring Dad in."

"What do you want from us?" Nightwing looked around, somewhat listening to Red Hood's response, but really just trying to distract him from noticing what he's doing. His escrima stick lies on the floor just in front of his foot. He slowly rolls it up his leg as Red Hood speaks.

"Sorry, can't tell you yet. I don't wanna have to repeat the story once Bruce get's here."

"Listen, you have to let her out! She can't be confined that way-" Red Hood tightens his grip.

"No can do. 'Cause if let her free, your mission is over. But I'm not done yet."

"You don't understand!" Nightwing dropped one hand from gripping at Red Hood's arms around his neck. He reaches his hand down, trying not to cause alarming movement, and obtains the stick.

"It was a bit strange. One minute she was unconscious, and the next she was screaming bloody murder; something must have really been upsetting her. But then she passed out again."

"You son of a-"

"Keep in mind, we're from the same family." Nightwing leans away slightly and jabs back with the stick, forcing it harshly against Red Hoods stomach. He is released, but when Nightwing turns around to face him, there is a gun to his forehead.

"Man, I really don't want to hurt you. That's not what this is about. But you're just being such a dick right now."

"Let her go," Nightwing says between clenched teeth.

"Like I said, not gonna happen. Hell, I might even keep her. She's a pretty one." His tone of voice drove Nightwing off the edge, and he lunges for him. Red Hood makes a "tsk tsk" sound before he flips his gun around and smacks him over the head with the butt end.

"Guess we're gonna do this the hard way," mutters Red Hood as he stares down at Nightwing's unconscious body.

* * *

**I'll be finishing this up soon... stay tuned!** **Oh yeah, and don't forget to review! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Since my story is starting to wrap up, I put in my works cited at the end of this chapter. This is kind of shorter, but I felt like it had a lot of information. Just a few more chapters now!**

**Reviews please! :)**

* * *

Nightwing groaned. He could feel the left side of his head was swollen, and there was a warm, wet feeling on his scalp. He shifted around, feeling the tightening of a chain around his body. He was tied to a folding chair in the center of an ill-lit room. He jerked his arms around, feeling no give. Damn, and he would be tied with metal. Red Hood, or Jason, knows all of his tricks, and knows that he has tools to get him out of certain situations. But this is one he wasn't prepared for.

He squinted around the room, one that he did not recognized. He wasn't in that large open area where he found Starfire. _Starfire_. She was caged, she had been panicking. He could remember back when they were the Titans how much she feared being captured and trapped. It reminded her of her days at the Citadel or with the Psion's. It had been worse in the first few years as a team, but together, they had helped her get better in situations where criminals would restrain them.

The only light was coming from the broken window on the far side of the room, and from what he could see, his folding chair was the only piece of furniture. He would've believed he was alone, if not for a small whimper coming from the corner of the room. He jerked his head up, staring into the dim corner. He gasped as he realized it was Starfire in the small cage. He whispered for her, and she continued to whimper. _I swear to God, if he hurt her…_ He growled to himself, his skin on fire with anger.

Dragging his heals on the ground, he scooted himself closer to her. The sound of the chair squeaking as he moved woke Starfire up completely. She frantically glanced around the room, assessing any threats. He could hear her breath quickening as her hands grasped the metal bars of her cage. She still looked like Kori; Jason hasn't taken off her holoring, but he knew that she was Starfire anyway. He sat over her, trying to get her attention, wishing that he could reach out to her. Damn chains.

"Dick? God damn it, I've been trying to get a hold of you for an hour!" shouts Oracle in his ear. She must have heard him as he was speaking to Starfire.

"An hour? Where the hell is everyone then?"

"Something's happened… its Selina." Nightwing's heart dropped. When he didn't respond, Oracle said, "She's been shot."

"H-How? Where? Is she…?"

"She was shot in the stomach. I don't have any information on her condition just yet. Raven transported her back to the manor and was assisting Alfred until Dr. Mid-Nite got there. Bruce ordered for Beast Boy and Cyborg to go back as well. They put up a bit of a fight." Nightwing nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "She'll be okay, Dick."

"Yeah," he croaks. "Where's Bruce?"

"On my way," said the Dark Knight. "What's the situation?"

"I just woke up, as did Starfire. I'm chained to a chair, she's in some kind of metal cage, one that she couldn't break. I don't know if we're still on the third floor, but that's where I was last."

"Okay," was all he said in response. Nightwing went back to Starfire, whose eyes seemed glazed over as sobs bubbled out of her chest.

"Star," he said a little more strongly. "Look at me." Her eyes roamed the room, her instincts telling her she wasn't safe, that death could be near. "Starfire!" he shouted. She looked up at him, startled. "Hey, you're okay."

"I must-" hiccup "-escape. They're going to kill me-"

"Listen to me, Star," he says, before purposely tipping his chair. He slid on the ground so they were face to face. "No one is going to hurt you. Look at me." She glanced at him briefly. "Keep your eyes on me, Star. Don't pay attention to anything else." She locked her eyes on his mask, chest heaving, and breath erratic. "Take a deep breath." She inhaled, eyes not leaving him. "Good. Now, Batman is on his way." Starfire nodded.

Nightwing put his focus on the chain, trying to make his hands smaller to slip through the restraints. He jerked his arms around, trying to see if more movement would loosen up the knots.

"It is welded," says Starfire quietly. Nightwing looks over at her, confused, but then she points at his chains. He looks down to see the chains melted together. Well that's great.

"Can you use your eye beams?" Starfire bits her lip.

"I do not know."

"Your powers run on righteous fury, right? Not happiness?" Starfire nods. "Then why wouldn't they work?"

"I feel weakened. It is… a strange feeling." Nightwing studied her. She did seem a paler orange.

"It's okay. I don't want you trying anything if it will drain you. Maybe I could just shimmy out of them." He wiggles around on his side, seeing if the chains will slide up. But they're pretty tight. Starfire's eyes turn green. "Seriously, you can just rest." But she shoots an eyebeam at the floor.

"Hold still." He does as he's told, watching as she works. In a few seconds, she stops, laying her head back down on the cage floor. "I do not think I broke all the way through."

"Just relax. This could be enough," he says as he tests the chains. She had severed a few of the chains near his upper arms, but more towards his abdomen, the chains were only cut halfway. He pulled the arm he wasn't laying on upward forcefully. The metal bit against his skin, but after fighting with it for a little while, his one arm was free. He breathed out, relieved. Starfire smiled over at him.

"See? We'll be outta here in no time." He pushed back against the chair, trying to roll onto his back, and it closed underneath him. Be braced his feet against the ground and lifted up his bottom. With the help of his free arm, he released the other one. With the chair being flat, he sucked in his stomach the best he could and forced the chains down his legs. He could feel the metal leaving bruises, but he'd worry about that another time. When he was completely free, he let out a deep breath before springing into action. He analyzed Starfire's cage, finding a padlock holding the small door shut on the other side. He grabbed a pick from his gauntlet and went to work, fiddling with the lock until it popped open. He helped Starfire scoot out feet first.

"Nightwing, I'm on the third floor," says Batman.

"I'm free, and Starfire's about to be. I'll figure out where we are in a second," he responds.

"Allow me to escort you," says a deep voice from behind him. He turns to see the door open, allowing more light into the dim room. A mask less Red Hood stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Right on time. C'mon. We gotta meet Dad," says Jason. Nightwing felt slightly confused. What the hell is his game? His hesitation caused Jason to lift his hand, revealing a gun. "Seriously bro. Let's go." Nightwing raised his hands in caution, showing cooperation, before he helped Starfire up. Jason smiled. "Nice to see you two together," says Jason as they walk down the hallway. "I always wanted to meet you, Starfire." She growled, but Nightwing gave her a sharp look. "Don't feel like chatting? Whatever. I've only been dead for, like, two years bro. Not many people come back from that."

The hallway leads back to that same open room on the third floor. Jason walks in behind them, gun at their backs, until they reach the very far side of the room. "We really didn't have to make this so difficult. I just have something to discuss with Bruce, and if all goes well, we'll be out of here." Nightwing glares at him as he leans back against the wall, between a large fireplace and a closet door. "Nice view isn't it?" asks Jason. Nightwing looks beside him at the wall of glass, through which you can clearly see the water. It looked stormy outside; the waves were large and ominous. "Go ahead, take a seat," he says, signaling to the two chairs at a small table. "He should be here any minute."

"I'm here now," says Batman as he enters the room. "Not much security here, Jason." Nightwing's eyebrows furrow. There had been a few people around earlier.

"Sent them home. Don't need them anymore." Batman seemed to look Jason over as the room became silent.

"Jason, let them go. Your quarrel is with me."

"Ehh, Dick could be at fault, too." Jason looked at him pointedly. "And as I said before, I might just wanna keep Starfire." Nightwing reflexively stood in front of her. "She wasn't too happy to see Red X earlier. Trouble in paradise, I guess."

"Jason, I don't know what you've been doing here, but it needs to stop. You're not a criminal, and you've proven that. You've been partly working against Black Mask. I know you're still good. So just put the gun down, and let's all leave here."

"I don't know what's clouded your judgment more. Your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality." Batman stared, stoic and silent, at the boy who was once his son. "Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why… why on God's earth is _he _still alive?!" Nightwing looked between the two of them. Was Jason talking about him? That's when Jason suddenly kicked down the door he was standing beside, revealing the Joker. He looked beaten, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, rope burns around his wrists where they were tied. But the son of a bitch had a grin on his face.

The madman busted out laughing, wiggling on the floor of the closet. "You gotta give the boy props," he chokes out amid his laughter. "He came all the way back from the dead to make this all happen." His laughs became louder, and Nightwing watched as Jason's face twisted in anger. He bent down to the Joker and touched the gun to his forehead.

"You will be as quiet as possible, or I'll end this now," he says.

"Well, you're no fun," says the Joker, pouting mockingly. Jason kicked him in the side before standing back up to face them. Starfire gripped at Nightwing's arm, and he heard a small whimper escape her. He glanced down at her briefly mouthing, "It's okay".

"Ignoring what he's done in the past," says Jason, now pointing the gun at Batman, "blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyard's this asshole has built, the thousands who have suffered… I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat, that he _killed,_ there would have been nothing stopping me from avenging you. From hurting him the way he hurt you. I would send him straight to hell where he belongs!"

"Jason, it's not like-" started Nightwing, but Jason cut him off.

"No! This is between me and Dad." Nightwing narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak.

"You don't understand," says Batman quietly. "I don't think you've ever understood."

"What? Oh, that your moral code just won't allow for that? It's just too damn hard to cross that line?"

"No! For the love of God… it would be too damn easy. A day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought about subjecting him to the worst of pains." The Joker chuckled, but abruptly stopped when Jason shot him a look. "But if I do that, allow myself to go down into that place… I would never come back."

"Why? I'm not talking about killing innocents, or thieves, or rapists. This isn't about Penguin, or Dent… this is him." He pointed at the Joker. Nightwing noticed that his hands were slightly shaking. "Just him. And doing it because he took me away from you!"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Batman kept his gaze on Jason, watching his every move. His body language shows that he could snap at any moment, and they had to be ready. Nightwing reached around to Starfire, moving her fully behind him.

"Damn, you just can't win with this one," teases the Joker. But Jason ignores him this time.

"Well you won't have a choice," says Jason. He reached around, taking out another gun and tossing it to Batman. Nightwing watched as the gun flew, Batman clumsily catching it in his hands. He stared down at it for a moment, before saying, "I won't."

"This is what it's all been about. You. Me. And him. Now is the time you decide." Jason moved to the closet, picking the Joker up in a headlock. "If you won't kill this worthless, psychotic piece of shit, then I will! And if you wanna stop me, you're going to have to kill me."

"You know I won't."

"You have to! I'm going to end his life and the only way to save this deranged bastard is to shoot me. To kill me! 'Cause this won't be the end of it, Dad. If I don't get him today, you can be damned sure that I'll get him tomorrow. And I'll keep hunting." Jason's chest heaved, sweat beading on his forehead. "So make your choice. Me or him."

Batman looked down at the gun in his hands. After a few silent moments, he let the gun drop to the ground. Jason was visibly trembling with anger as Batman turned his back to him. He made eye contact with Nightwing, trying to tell him to get out.

"Decide! Do it now!" shouted Jason as Batman began to walk towards the door. Nightwing walked backwards, keeping his eye on Jason and shielding Starfire just in case. Jason jerked his head towards Nightwing, and what Nightwing saw in his eyes put him on alert.

Jason pointed the gun at Nightwing. "Fine, Bruce. Then you have to choose a son." Batman froze, and spun on his heals to face him again. "Would you have avenged him? The precious little golden boy, the perfect one. Would you kill him if Dick were the one who had died?"

"Oh X'hal…" Starfire mumbled something in Tamaranean against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm back behind her, holding her to him.

"Jason, I wouldn't have wanted him to," says Nightwing.

"You don't know what it's like to wake up from the dead to find that your supposed _father_ did nothing! Like your life never really mattered!"

"Come on, Jace! Heroes don't kill, but it's not like we don't mourn. I was a mess, Dad was a mess. Selina and Alfred couldn't even hold it together all the time. We wanted you back, but killing the Joker wouldn't have done that."

"It wouldn't have made you feel better that my killer was dead?" Jason looked between his brother and his father. "That he had gotten the suffering he deserved?"

"It's not that he doesn't deserve it, Jason," says Batman. "That's just not what we do."

"And why not? Our job was to protect Gotham. The city would be safer with him dead."

"That's not our decision." Jason shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. In a swift motion, he directed the gun back at Batman and pulled the trigger. Nightwing moved toward him, ready to take it in the place of his father, but Batman dipped down, swiveling out of the way of the bullet. Nightwing put on the brakes, watching as a batarang was launched from his hand, lodging into the barrel of the gun just as Jason had pulled the trigger again. It fired back as Jason cried out in pain, the gun flying from his hand. The Joker fell to the ground, laughing manically. A bit of blood dripped over Jason's hand, which could possibly be broken.

"Get the Joker," says Batman as he moves in towards Jason. Nightwing walks to the Joker, reaching down to lift him up.

"Ah ah ah," he says tauntingly, lifting up his freed hands.

"What the hell?"

"I have tricks of my own, my boy." He opened up his hand, revealing some sort of button. "And here's one more!" The Joker, with a grand smile on his face, pressed down on the button. Immediately, a ticking could be heard from what seemed to be the fireplace. Nightwing looked over at Batman who braced Jason's arms. "Ten seconds, my friends." He was counting down on his fingers laughter bubbling from his stomach.

Eight. Nightwing punched the Joker.

Seven. He shared a meaningful glance with Batman, as the moved toward the other side of the room.

Six. Batman called for the batplane, even though he knew there wouldn't be enough time.

Five. Nightwing stared at Starfire as he ran, taking her in.

Four. Starfire's heart stopped, feeling nothing but regret for the time lost with the boy next to her.

Three. Jason apologized.

Two. One.

Fire burst through the fireplace, the force of the explosion pushed them back. Their bodies hit against the glass wall, shattering it to pieces. Starfire tried to fly, but still couldn't feel the happiness, and the five of them flew through the broken glass, landing in the water.

* * *

**Works Cited:**

**Batman: Under the Red Hood**

**Deadly Little Lies - Laurie Stolarz**

**Batman Wikia**

**DC Wikia**

**(I was reading Deadly Little Lies and it gave me an idea when I had a case of writers block. I used the wikia pages to try and stay close to comic book storylines. Some of my extra characters like Katherine Rioridan came from the comic books. But I created their personalities. Also, some buildings and places that I named I got from the wikia pages. )**


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a long one! Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Starfire was underwater, the waves bobbing her body around like a rag doll. . There had been an explosion on the old oilrig. Her friends were safe from what she had seen, and she took the full blow. Her head was hit before she could fly out of the way and she fell unconscious, sinking further and further into the ocean. _

_Then something grabbed her wrist, pulling her back up to the surface. The air touched her wet, cold skin. Consciousness was nearing, but still out of he grasp, and she was bound and contained, unable to fight back. The ship took off, leaving her searching friends behind._

_On the approach to Tamaran, the princess fully woke up. She found that she was being held captive and demanded to know why. A tall Tamaranean man stepped into her containment unit. He called himself Karras, the new king of Tamaran. Starfire asked where her parents were and why they were no longer the ruling family. Karras, shocked at this question, fed the princess lies that she had to believe. Because she didn't know any better._

_They freed her, and she stepped back onto her planet happy to be home. She didn't remember the friends she left behind, the people she loved. All she knew was what she was told; her parents were killed just days before, the day she and her siblings had been captured by the Gordanian's. Karras and other Tamaranean warriors rescued her before she had made it to their ship, but her Komand'r and Ryand'r were nowhere to be found._

She began to open her mouth to gasp, but stopped quickly before the water could enter her mouth. She stopped breathing, but Tamaranean's have that ability. She opened her eyes, wide-awake, unlike the last time. The water was dark and she could see nothing. She created two starbolts in her hands as she frantically swam through the water. If she had flight, she could swim faster. But happiness escaped her at the thought of all these people dying because she couldn't save them. She grew angry, hating this man they call the Joker, and her eyes alight with green as she swam.

_Over there. _A black form floated deep in the water, a dark cape wrapping around it. She swam to Batman, wrapping her arms around him as she swam upward. Upon hitting the surface, her eyes found Beast Boy running along a long dock towards her with Cyborg behind him. She smiled briefly, thankful for the assistance. She swam to the dock, tossing up Batman. Cyborg nodded to her as he knelt to him, checking his vital signs.

"How did you know what happened?" asks Starfire.

"Babs." Starfire nods. Just as Beast Boy jumped into the water as a shark, Starfire dove back down.

She recreated her starbolts as she began her search again. The waves beat against her, pushing her back a little every time. Her eyes catch two figures, and she recognizes them as Jason and Nightwing; Jason has one arm wrapped under Nightwing's arms, his other arm flailing upward as he tries to swim. She swims as fast as she can, heart pounding as she meets eyes with Jason. He mouths her name before his eyes flutter shut, his body betraying him as they sink.

Starfire grabs them by their shoulders and pushes off, finding them gives her just enough happiness for a bit of flight. She propels upward faster than she had before, breaking the surface and pulling the two above the water. Swimming back to the dock where Cyborg waited, she sat them next to Batman, who was now sitting up.

"Oh thank God," says Batman as he coughs. He was shaking with the cold, and Starfire desperately wanted to get them back to the manor. Cyborg pressed his fingers to Jason and Nightwing's necks checking for a pulse. His eyebrows furrowed, and Starfire's heart stopped.

"What is it?" she asks, lifting herself onto the dock.

"Bruce, take care of Jason," mutters Cyborg. He opens the communicator in his arm and calls for Raven as he leans over Nightwing's body and presses on his chest.

"Rae, we got them," he says.

"But we do not have the Joker," interjects Starfire. Cyborg ignores her.

"Get over here quick. There's not much time." Starfire doesn't hear Raven's response, just the thump of Nightwing's chest as Cyborg pounds against it. There's a loud coughing as Jason sputters out water, chest heaving as he searches for the air. Batman sighs loudly, leaning back away from him.

A screech is heard as the black raven manifests in front of them. Raven kneels down beside Nightwing and Jason, placing her hands on them and directing Cyborg and Batman to hold onto her.

"Starfire, help Beast Boy find the Joker," says Batman with a blank look on his face. She can tell that things are looking very bad for Nightwing, and for some reason, they don't want her to be around him.

"No," she says quietly at first. "NO! You cannot make me stay away!" She lunges for Raven, but before she can reach her, blackness surrounds them and takes them away. She slumps to the deck, defeated. Tears well as a lump in her throat rises.

She looks back at the black, wavy water just as Beast Boy sprouts up. Now in octopus form, a tentacle lifts up a soaking Joker. He handed him to her before he turned back to normal and joined her on the dock.

"Is he alive?" he asks her. She looks down at him and mimics Cyborg's actions, pressing two fingers to his neck as she searches for a pulse.

"I do not feel anything," she says, moving her fingers around. Beast Boy motions for her to let him try, and comes up with nothing as well. He places his hand on the Joker's chest just as Cyborg had done with Nightwing.

"Don't suppose you have your communicator?" She shakes her head. "Yeah, mine's soaked. Can you fly?"

"Somewhat."

"Okay, I need you to call 9-11. Probably get out of East End to find a phone. It's not safe here. I'll stay with him and try to get him back."

"He is a bad man, Beast Boy," she says sullenly. "Why must he live?"

"Death isn't justice," he replies. She sighs but presses no further, pushing off the dock and heading out of the East End.

She ended up flying straight to the Gotham City Police Department and telling them, as Starfire herself, of the Joker's condition. She asked the officers who were headed to the scene to tell Beast Boy that she would wait for him at the police department.

She gave them a statement, saying that they had found where the Joker had been hiding in East End and that he had rigged an explosion that sent them all to the water. Although she refused, a paramedic examined her, but she had no injuries. Beast Boy had arrived, but it was his turn for an examination. She was escorted to what they called the break room and set at a table with a glass of water and a bag of chips from a snack machine.

She sipped her water, waiting for Beast Boy to be ready to go. She tried to push all thoughts from her mind, not wanting to think about whether or not Nightwing woke up. She twisted her fingers around in front of her nervously. When there was a knock in the doorway, she yelped.

"I'm sorry Miss Starfire," says a man in the doorway. He was taller, with glasses, graying hair and a mustache. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It is fine," she mutters.

"How are you doing?" he asks. She looks up at him skeptically. Should she be talking to him? "My apologies. I'm Commissioner Gordon. Batman asked me to check up on you." He brought his index finger up to his lips, mouthing "shh".

"Is that a secret?" she asks, confused.

"Well," he says, motioning towards the chair next to her and asking for permission to sit down. She nods. "Batman is a vigilante. We're not supposed to be friends."

"How do I know that he really did speak to you?"

"He told me that Nightwing is going to be okay," he whispers. "He's still unconscious, but they got all of the water out of his lungs." She gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

"Starfire?" She looks over at the doorway to find Beast Boy. She smiles at him, standing up to greet him.

"You are well, friend?" she asks. He nods, looking sullen. "What is the matter?"

"You guys didn't tell her?" Beast Boy asks the Commissioner.

"I haven't gotten to that," he says. Beast Boy sighs, looking back at Starfire.

"The Joker didn't make it."

"Oh X'hal," she breathes. "Batman will not be happy."

"Let's get out of here," says Beast Boy as he leads her from the police department.

"Friend, I am feeling… weak," she says, cursing the word as it fell off her tongue.

"It's been a long day. I gotcha." He transformed into some kind of large bird, one that Starfire did not recognized, and he carried her back to the manor. They went in through the batcave, hoping to see Batman there. They weren't too surprised when they didn't find him.

They walked up the stairs to the entrance into the manor, and every step Starfire took, she felt more and more tired. She knew what was happening; she was fighting her healing sleep. The Tamaranean healing sleeps are not only for injuries, but also for mental exhaustion. The resurfacing of her memories has caused a lot of distress on her body.

Beast Boy noticed the girl turning pale and wove his arm around her to guide her the rest of the way. He walked her through the manor, making it upstairs before she began to lose consciousness. The last thing Starfire saw was Raven moving towards her, her mouth forming her name.

…..

Jason sat in a chair beside the bed, elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. He stared down at the two; Starfire was snuggled into Dick's side. God, when he woke up to find that Dick wasn't breathing, he nearly considered killing himself. Sure, he was angry with his brother and his father, but he never meant for this to happen. He wanted to prove a point, to make them realize how he felt. He didn't want to lose them all over again.

He remembered being thrown into the water, dragged around by the waves, frantically searching about for anyone else. He made himself calm down, knowing that many drownings occur because people panic and try to obtain oxygen any way they can. When he found Dick, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could see the bubbles forming from his open mouth as he swam around. Jason tried to get him to calm down, but he soon fell unconscious. He barely remembers seeing Starfire before he also gave in to the darkness.

Dick had taken in too much water, but also too much carbon dioxide. The amount of carbon dioxide he accumulated began to poison his heart, resulting in its stopping. If Raven had begun healing him any later than she had, he may not have made it. If Dick wouldn't have been searching for Starfire, he wouldn't have be in the condition he was.

He shouldn't have involved Starfire in this. He felt terrible, but at the time, he was going out of his mind. When Beast Boy was carrying her limp body through the hallway, Jason's heart stopped. First he nearly killed his brother. If he had killed his brother's girl, he might as well be dead himself.

But Raven tried to explain to him what was happening. It was an alien thing or something. She needed to sleep because she had been through so much, and there was no telling when she'd wake up. It could be a day or a week, Raven said. He really just wanted Dick and Starfire to wake up so she could formally apologize.

The Titans weren't necessarily being friendly with him, but they weren't shutting him out either. They didn't ignore him if he spoke, nor did they initiate any conversations. He never had any luck making friends in the first place. And nearly killing their friends obviously didn't give him any brownie points.

Bruce couldn't even look at him, but Jason understood. First his guys shoot Selina, then his plan blows up in his face and he almost gets them all killed. When Jason found out about Selina, it was as if something was taken away from him, too. He knew what Dick and Bruce must have been feeling; he had known Selina when he was living at the manor, and they got along well. He liked her sense of humor, and the way she could pick on Bruce and Dick. When Jason had tried to visit her, Bruce had told him to get out. But he stopped by late last night when Bruce was nowhere to be found.

Selina actually talked to him, but maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. She was the only one who got close enough to understanding him, probably because she wasn't really the epitome of a good person. She spoke to him about overcoming darkness, and how she knows it can be difficult. She's not all there yet, but she's not stealing diamonds anymore. She told him if anyone can help him, it's Bruce. But he told her that he doesn't think Bruce will be trying again with him any time soon.

God, if only he were different. If he weren't such a sick son of a bitch, none of this would've happened. Wake up from the dead, call your father. Don't kidnap your brother's girlfriend and nearly get them drowned. Bond over a cup of coffee, not at the bedside of a loved one. He was starting to realize was Dick had always been talking about. How he wasn't ready for Robin, that he was too violent and angry. This is the first time he saw the negative side effects to his anger and just what rage can do. They were right. He was never meant to be Robin. But he could make something for himself. He could start over; try again in a new light. He'd never be perfect, or even nearly perfect like Dick. But he would try. And it will all begin with him leaving his family once again.

…..

Starfire wakes up with the most terrible urge to pee. That's what happens with the healing sleep, depending on how long one is out. She inhaled deeply as she opened her eyes, but abruptly stopped. She froze, analyzing the scent she just breathed in. It smells of Richard.

"You're awake," says Raven's voice. Starfire sits up sharply, looking to the side of the bed next to her. Raven sat in a lounge chair holding a cup of tea, a small smile on her face. Starfire beamed, but then remembered the matter at hand.

"Raven, why am I sleeping on Richard?" Raven chuckled, putting down her cup.

"You kind of woke up once during your healing sleep. Your eyes were open but you wouldn't move, just mumbling 'Richard' repeatedly. You wouldn't go back to sleep until Cyborg brought you in here with him." Starfire sighed. If a Tamaranean wakes up during their healing sleep, it is to make sure they are safe wherever they are. Apparently, Starfire didn't feel safe without Richard by her side. Even her subconscious is rooting for them to be together.

"I see…" Starfire looks down at herself. She was dressed in a pink nightgown.

"When Gar brought you back, I changed you out of your soaking wet clothes.

"Bruce told the public that you, as Kori, and Dick were in a car accident. Xavier has been calling. He wants to visit." Starfire looks down at the sleeping boy next to her.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea," she says. Raven nodded, keeping narrowed eyes on her. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just two days. You weren't at all injured. You had just undergone a lot of emotional stress, I'm assuming."

"Oh Raven. I had been kept in a cage. I believe that I had been repressing my memories of my years as a slave with the Citadel, and the experiments by the Psion's. It all came back to me; the pain, my brother's disappearance…"

"Starfire," says Raven as she takes her friends hand. "It's okay. You know we're here for you. We helped you with this once, and we'll do it again."

"When I was underwater after the Joker's explosion, I remembered some more. The old oilrig off Jump City. I caused and explosion with one of my starbolts, and I was injured. When I was in the water, someone pulled me out. I remember when I woke up; I was being held captive on a ship. Karras took me from earth. Raven, this is very bad."

"What? You already said he wasn't a good guy. That he changed you when you were back on Tamaran."

"Yes, but if Karras had successfully taken me from earth once… We are supposed to be marrying in a few weeks. I fear that-"

"He's going to try and take you back again." Starfire nods. Raven stands up from the chair, heading for Richards's bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" asks Starfire.

"I'm going to talk to Bruce. We can put in somewhat of a restraining order with the Justice League. Make sure we're on the lookout for any unidentified ships. We're not letting them get you," she replies.

"Oh. Okay. Umm, Raven?" says Starfire quietly. She turns around back around to face her before she leaves the room. "Could you ask Alfred-" but before she finishes her sentence, her stomach growls. Raven chuckles.

"I'll ask him to bring something up for you." She smiles before exiting.

Starfire sighs as she gets up from the bed, carefully so she doesn't jostle Richard. She takes fast-paced steps to Richards's bathroom. Two days of sleeping really puts stress on ones bladder.

She stands up and moves over to the sink. When she looks at the mirror, she gasps. The day that her and Raven had gone shopping, she had been wearing makeup. Now there were black mascara lines around her eyes and down her cheeks. She scrubbed her face with water, but soon opted for a shower instead.

She didn't have anything new to change into, so after her quick shower she slipped the nightgown back on. She searched through Richard's bathroom cupboards and the medicine cabinet, laughing at the amount of hair care supplies, until she found a comb. She pulled it through her long hair before going back out into the bedroom.

There was now a small table set up next to her side of the bed, where Raven's chair had been. On the table were mountains of food. She smiled at the bottle of mustard with a straw beside it.

She devoured the French toast in what seemed like seconds, moving onto the pile of pancakes on another plate. She never felt full enough, not even after she ate everything that was available to her. For a split second, she was tempted to ask for more, but just contently sipped from her mustard bottle as she leaned against the headboard.

As she drank, she looked down at Richard, sleeping peacefully. He had a bandage on the side of his head, from what, she did not know. A yellowing bruise sat on the left side of his jaw, and she trailed her fingers softly over it. She always hated it when he would return from a battle beaten, bruised, and bleeding. But he would sometimes obtain some of the scars that she thought were hot. She trailed her feeling fingers down to his shoulder, where he had once taken a bullet.

"I never asked for this," she whispered. "I should have told you what I was feeling that night, before you left. But I thought I was doing the right thing for you." She sniffled. "I wish we would have done things differently."

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing Alfred. He had a concerned look on his face, but tried to suppress it with a smile.

"It is nice to see you awake and well, Miss Starfire. I heard the shower running, and so I left the food out for you."

"I thank you, Alfred, it was wonderful." She realized her hand was still on Richard, and she quickly snapped it back.

"There is someone here who wants to see you. He insisted." Starfire's body stiffened.

"Xavier?" Alfred nodded. Starfire sighed. She hasn't really thought of what to say to him yet. She never fell in love with him, and now she realized that maybe she never could have, even if she really wanted to. He was such a great man, and she didn't want to hurt him, but…

"Raven asked him to leave, but he refused. If you would like, we could make him leave."

"No. That is okay. I suppose I should speak with him." She places her mustard on the table and gets up from the bed.

"Very well. He is in the foyer. I will be changing Master Dick's bandages," says Alfred as she leaves the room. She turns down the hallway and makes her way down the stairs. She stares down at her bare feet as she pads along the floor, nervous and scared. She doesn't want to make him angry. She wishes they could remain friends. But Raven always told her she was a bit too optimistic sometimes.

She takes a deep breath before turning around the corner into the foyer. She steps into the entryway, taking quiet steps as she approaches Xavier. He seems to be nervously tapping his foot, arms crossed as he gazes out one of the large windows. A floorboard creaks beneath her foot and he turns around abruptly.

"Oh Kori, thank God," he says as she lunges toward her, wrapping her up in his arms. She lets him hold her in a hug that would probably be too tight for a human girl. He releases her, but keeps a hold on her hands as he looks down at her. "Are you hurt? Raven wouldn't tell me anything."

"Nothing but a couple of scratches," she says. Which was true. Little pieces of glass from the window in the explosion cut her, but her skin is too strong for it to gash from just that.

"But you've been asleep for days."

"I was recuperating. It was a stressful situation," she elaborates. He nods, but has a strange look on his face. "What is the matter?"

"You were with Grayson," he says matter-of-factly.

"Yes. I was." She sighs.

"I thought he went back to Bludhaven."

"He did." She felt bad for giving him such short answers, but what could she say? "Kori, what's going on?" She cringes at the knowing tone in his voice.

"I am sorry," she says, and she watches his face fall. "It is not that I do not like you, it is just… I never stopped loving him." He lowers his head and drops his eyes to the ground. "You are a wonderful man, Xavier, and a great friend."

"Friend, huh?" he asks, and she could hear his smirk. "I guess I shoulda known. I mean, he is Dick Grayson."

"I see no one for their fame, but for the person beneath all of that. I have seen the person you are, and I know you can find so much better."

"What if I don't want better?" he asks, lifting his eyes to her.

"You don't deserve to be second place, Xavier." He nods and clears his throat, hiding emotion. "I am truly sorry."

"S'okay. Um, I guess I should be going then, huh?"

"I have some things I need to take care of," she says. "I hope we can still be friends."

"That's the worst thing a pretty girl can say to a guy," he says with a crooked smile as he releases her hands. She smiles sympathetically. "Goodbye, Kori." She watches him as he walks over to the front door, looking back at her before he opens it. "He's a lucky guy," he says before closing the door behind him. She sniffles, hating to hurt him so. But no one deserves that.

She sulkily walks back upstairs, hoping that she didn't make the wrong decision. What if Richard decided that he doesn't love her anymore after they had fought that night she had discovered he was Red X. She wouldn't blame him; she's the one who was making things so difficult from the beginning.

She opened the bedroom door and turned to close it. When she looked back around toward the bed, she was surprised to see Jason standing beside it. She inhaled sharply.

"Hey, Starfire," he says without turning to face her. She doesn't speak, just takes small steps to the bed. She can finally see Richard on the bed and can tell he's still sleeping.

"What are you doing here, Jason?" she asks.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Her eyebrows furrow. She takes the necessary steps to get to the other side of the bed so it sits between them as they face each other.

"You are leaving?" He nods. "Why?" He laughs.

"Because I'm a terrible person. I shouldn't be here. I'll only hurt more people."

"You are not a terrible person, Jason. I believe you are just confused." He looks up at her, his facial expression surprised. She bets he thought she would hate him. "You are feeling many things right now, yes? So you made a bad decision. At least now you can recognize that it was not the right thing to do."

"That doesn't make me any better," he says callously.

"It means you are getting better. The most qualified people to help you are your brother and father."

"But they won't want to help me. And I don't blame them."

"How do you know?" she asks. "Did you talk to Bruce?"

"He won't even look at me," he says quietly.

"Richard missed you very much. He will not like you leaving this way."

"I wish it didn't have to be like this. But I'm kind of doing this for me. I need to make something of myself, and I don't think I can do that here."

"I understand the need to prove oneself. Just do not let it get in the way."

"In the way of what?" asks Jason.

"Family," says Starfire. She locks eyes with him across the bed. "You do not want to lose them."

"I promise I'll keep in touch. I just think distance is the best thing for us right now. It'll be hard to forgive me."

"Do what you think you must, Jason. Just know that we are here for you when you return."

"We?" He raises an eyebrow at her, and she smiles kindly.

"I do not hate you. I do not even dislike. You were having a difficult time, and I believe you are overcoming that. You can talk to me whenever you want."

"You don't even know me. How can you trust me?"

"As I said, Richard missed you. That means there is something worth missing." He smiles at her, but quickly tries to hide it. She can tell that he has one of those cocky personalities. But there is a soft side to him as well.

"Will you give these to Alfred and Selina?" he asks, walking around the bed. She meets him at the foot of the bed and he holds out two small envelopes to her.

"None for Bruce of Richard?" she asks.

"I didn't know what to say…" She nods, understanding.

"I will make sure they get these," she says. He smiles at her, but it almost looks like a smirk.

"I'll be going then," he says. She follows him to the door. As he places his hand on the doorknob, she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Starfire," he says quietly.

"I forgive you. Be safe, Jason." He nods as he opens the door.

"Can't even say goodbye to your brother?" asks a husky voice. Jason and Starfire look back toward the bed to find Richard trying to lift himself up. Something causes him to cringe in pain as he lowers himself back down. Starfire squeals as she runs to his bedside. Jason wearily walks toward them, Starfire kneeling at the side of his bed.

"Oh Richard! Thank X'hal!" she cries. He smiles at her, but winces once again. "You are in pain. I shall call for Raven."

"No," Richard says quickly. "Wait just a minute. I need to talk to Jason." Starfire nods, standing back up and heading toward the door. "Star, stay with me." She looks back at him, feeling her heart flutter.

"So, you're leaving?" he asks Jason, as Starfire settles in on the other side of his bed.

"I have to," Jason replies.

"No you don't. You're just running away."

"Richard-" interjects Starfire.

"That's what he's doing!"

"I'm leaving 'cause I don't wanna hurt anyone else, Dick. I nearly go you and your girlfriend killed. Wouldn't you want me to go?"

"No! I mean sure that was a pretty asshole move, but I want to help you, Jason. You're dead to the world, what are you supposed to do now?"

"Be someone else. Someone who wouldn't try to scare my father into killing my murderer. Someone who wouldn't revel in that bastard's death, even though he's the devil."

"And you can't do that here?"

"Dad doesn't want me here."

"But we do!" says Richard, taking Starfire's hand. "I listened to you guys talking. You're not a terrible person, Jason. I never thought you were."

"Look, I'm not just gonna drop off the face of the earth. I'll visit you in Bludhaven, but I think it's best if I leave. You can call me, I'll call you."

"I don't know… I feel like you need to stay here."

"I think it's time for me to make my decisions," says Jason sharply. They look at each other intently for a moment, Starfire watching their faces. They seem to be having a silent conversation.

"Okay, just promise me one thing," says Richard, taking the two envelopes from Starfire's hands. He tears them both into pieces. "Give them a real goodbye." Jason chuckles.

"I guess I should, huh?"

"Unless you want Selina to hunt you down." They laugh together, making Starfire smile. After Richard had told the Titan's about Jason and his death, she had always wished that she could have seen the two brothers together. She's glad that she finally has the chance, and that they have this chance as well.

"Here," says Richard as he reaches around to his bedside table. Starfire watches curiously as he takes out a Titans communicator and begins fiddling with it. "I've reprogrammed it," he says after a minute. "Say your name." He lifts the communicator up to Jason's mouth.

"Jason Todd," he says, leaning down to speak into it.

"Identity: Jason Todd," the communicator says back.

"What's that for?" asks Jason.

"I've just made you an honorary Titan," says Richard, handing the communicator out to him. He takes it and looks down at it in his hand. "I'll get a new one from Cyborg, and you can call me on that whenever you want.

"Thanks," says Jason wistfully, obviously surprised. "Are you sure the Titan's wont-"

"They'll trust my decision," he replies. And Starfire believes that they will. "I'll miss ya, brother."

"Of course you will," teases Jason, laughing a bit. But he sobers up and puts a hand on Richard's shoulder. "I'll miss you, too."

…..

Richard asked Starfire to make sure that Jason said goodbye to Selina and Alfred. Later that night, Alfred came to check on his cuts and Raven to do some healing. Alfred seemed sullen as he poked and prodded at him. Richard had a large gash on his side from the glass in the explosion. There was also a cut on his head from where Jason had smacked him with the butt of his gun. Raven told him about his condition a few days before, how he had nearly drowned and had so much water in his lungs. He asked how Starfire was, and Raven laughed at him. She teased him about having no concern for himself. But then went on to tell him that she was perfectly fine.

She didn't feel like it was her place to tell him about her memories. If she wanted him to know, she would tell him. She could feel a change in their emotions. Richard felt stronger, more like himself, and Raven was relieved. She could feel the love radiate through Starfire whenever she was around Richard. Raven hoped that they'd finally put everything that happened this past month aside and just be together already. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and she had a bet going.

Everyone left the room, leaving Richard and Starfire alone once again. She curled up on the bed next to him and he reveled in the feeling. Alfred had given him some pain medicine that made him drowsy. He was slowly drifting towards sleep, and Starfire could tell.

Sitting in silence, Richard grabbed her hand, pulling it up against his chest. She nuzzled into his good, uncut side and he draped his arm over her. There were so many things that could be said, but he could only think of one. They could speak in the morning because neither of them were going anywhere this time. As sleep pulled him closer into its embrace, he cleared his throat, wanting to get that one thing off his chest.

"Starfire?" he asks.

"Hmm?" He smiles, hearing that she is getting close to sleep as well.

"I love you." His chest tightened as he waited for her response. He felt the bed move as she sat up so their faces were level. She looked deep into his shining blue eyes, her green ones holding moisture. He made a sound of surprise as her lips pressed against his.

This was the first kiss they had shared in four years, but it was not eager. It was soft and kind, forgiving and beautiful. He sighed as she pulled away, looking back at him once again.

"I love you too, Richard." He smiled and pulled her back down to his chest, happy that everything is finally falling into place.

* * *

**Well there's the happy ending everyone was hoping for. Reviews please! :)**


	29. Epilogue

Starfire looked around at her old room. Gone were the pink walls; they were now more of a lilac color. Her large circular bed was covered by cream colored blankets with purple flowers. She looked down at an old picture in her hands. It was from when they had first moved into the tower when they were so much younger. She was floating in the center of her pink and purple room with a grand smile on her face. Starfire smiled down at her former self, remembering how much she loved what she now considers her childhood room. This room had more of a sophisticated air to it. But if you were to open her spare closet, a million stuffed animals would fall out.

"Last box," says Richard as he enters her room. She turns her head to look at him, loving the smile on his face. He's been so much happier lately, but then again, so has she.

"I do not know what would be in this one," she says, following him to her bed where he set down the box. She couldn't think of anything else that was missing from her old room. They sit down and she opens it, finding a few articles of clothing with and item wrapped in newspaper in the center. She looks up at Richard with an eyebrow raised. He's the one that packed up her stuff when she had gone. He signals for her to continue.

She pulls out the wrapped item and sets it aside for now, curious as to why there are more clothes in this box. She pulled out a green sweatshirt that says "I Love Jump City", love being replaced by a large red heart. Her eyebrows furrow.

"We were touring around the city one day. The only one of us who had ever been here before was Vic. You dragged us into a gift shop and for some reason fell in love with this sweatshirt. When you got bored with the store and walked away with Raven, I bought it for you. This was this first gift I ever gave you." She looked down at the sweatshirt, willing herself to remember. "Its okay, Starfire," he says, recognizing what she was doing. "You'll remember eventually. You seem to get better every day." He smiles at her, encouraging her to continue going through the box.

She giggled as she pulled out similar sweatshirts that said Steel City, Gotham City, and Tokyo. He told her that she had wanted to start a collection of these things. That sounded like something she would do. She looked down at the wrapped item and took it in her hands. She unwrapped it, revealing a small pink glass heart.

"It's a box," he says. She notices the hinges on the edge and pulls up the cover. Inside the box lays a sterling silver heart necklace with an emerald heart-shaped gem on the front. "Open it." At first she was confused. What is there to open? But something in her knew to pull apart the necklace. It was an engraved locket. She held it up closer to her face as she read. _"I will love you forever. - R" _She smiled. R can stand for Richard and Robin, and even though he is now Nightwing, he will always be her Robin. She remembered that he liked it when she called him "her Robin"; he said his mother used to say the same thing about him. She looks up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I wore this every day," she says. "Except for when we were called out."

"When we came back to the Tower after you disappeared, I found it sitting on the kitchen counter. I had that thing wrapped around in my hand for days," he says, his voice deep and even. She hands the necklace out to him.

"Will you please?" she asks as she stands up, turning so her back faces him. He hesitates for a moment before standing behind her and placing the locket around her neck. "It is so beautiful," she says wistfully.

"Beautiful things for a beautiful woman," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her. She leans back against his embrace. Everything was finally falling into place. Three weeks after the incident with Red Hood and the Joker, the Titans were back in the Tower. Jump City was rejoicing at the return of their heroes. A lot of things were going to be changing, but they were all for the better. They were all looking forward to being under Victor's leadership. Even the members of the Justice League had called to congratulate him. Everyone knew he had the potential, and now was his chance to show it. With Victor all grown up, Gar thought it was his turn. Gone was the Beast Boy title, and in with Changeling. Starfire and Raven were both surprised with his choice of a name. He had always joked about Beast Man, but they had always kind of suspected that he was serious. Nothing was the same this time around, except for their friendship.

After a couple of renovations, everyone was just about moved in; Victor combined Raven and Gar's room, and personal bathrooms were added into all of the bedrooms. Victor was going to redo Richard's old room, who was planning on making regular visits to the Tower, but he and Starfire are just going to share a room. He even brought over a box of some of his things from his apartment: clothes, pictures, toiletries, etc. The Titans wouldn't be the same without Richard here, but they would never try to take him away from Bludhaven. But the Tower will always be his home when he needs it.

It would feel strange without Richard living at the Tower. Even though he planned to visit at least one day a week, along with his day offs, Starfire would miss him when he was gone.

"Earth to Starfire," teases Richard, who is nuzzling her neck. She giggles as she turns around in his arms to face him.

"I am just doing the thinking," she says, looking up at him.

"Big day, huh?" She nods. "Is it a good day?"

"YO BIRD BOY! STOP MAKIN' OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" the two jump as Victor's voice shouts through the new bedroom intercoms they've installed. "We got pizza!" Starfire throws her head back as she laughs.

"It is a very good day," she replies.

"Aww, we didn't even get to make out," whines Richard as she leads him by the hand to the common room.

Starfire releases Richard's hand as she takes a seat next to Raven at the counter. She can't help but smile at the sight of Raven cradling her teacup in her hands, the diamond ring glistening in the light. Raven noticed her eyes and blushed, unable to suppress her smile as well.

It was just last week when Gar proposed to her. Raven is not one for extravagance or attention, and Gar's proposal was simple but perfect. She had been meditating in the manor's greenhouse and was interrupted by Gar, who asked to join her. She agreed, hovering off the ground with her eyes shut, silently chanting her mantra. She was completely zoned out, invisible to the world, until Gar cleared his throat. When she heard him calling her name, she came back

and opened her eyes. The sight in front of her made her drop back to the ground. Gar was kneeling down, a small, black velvet box held out to her. Starfire absolutely loved the story, begging for Raven to repeat it to her several times. In Gar's version, Raven cried. But Raven denied that ever happening.

"Boys!" exclaims Raven. Starfire turns around to follow her gaze, seeing that the boys took the pizza boxes into the living room area. "What happened to the 'no eating on the new furniture' rule?" Starfire giggled as the boys refuse to answer, all three of them leaning back into the sofa and propping their feet up as they eat. She stands up from the counter, earning a protest from Raven.

"Oh, can we not just eat in the living room like old times, friend?" she asks innocently. Raven sighed, giving in and following Starfire to the lounge chairs.

"Just like old times," echoes Victor as he brings a beer up to his lips.

"Not exactly," says Richard, holding up his own beer bottle.

"So we're not the _Teen_ Titans anymore," says Gar, "But we're the same friends."

"The same immature, video game playing, prank pulling friends," teases Raven.

"I am glad that we did not do too much of the changing," says Starfire.

"But if you never would've come back, we wouldn't be here right now," says Victor.

"Then I am glad that I came back," she clarifies.

"So are we, Star," says Richard warmly. The five friends look around at each other, feeling grateful that they have this chance to be together again, and to move forward in their futures together as the Titans.

* * *

**This was such a fun story to write and I want to thank everyone who gave me feedback. I'm in love with these characters and I forever will be writing about them. I also want to thank a couple of people who have been personal messaging me some ideas that they want me to write. I love the challenges!**

**So I already have a plan written out for a sequel. I'd be pretty excited to write it; the story would have a lot more going on in it. More drama, more action, more love. But I just need to know, would you guys read a sequel?**

**Thanks again! I love you all :)**

**-Carmen**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own, never have owned, and unfortunately never will own the Teen Titans.)**


End file.
